Kai's Life
by Lai Hiwatari
Summary: Kai is meeting a girl who is just like him. Both aren't happy with company and can't bear eachother, but do they actually hate each other? Better than it sounds....pairings:Kai&Keyley, Ray&Mariah, Max&Alex, Tyson&Hillary, Trevor&Penelope WARNING: LEMON
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Kai's Life**

I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**The meeting**

'Switch it or turn it off, Tyson!!' said Trevor. Tyson smirked and turned the radio off. Suddenly they heard a loud noise, which turned out to be Tyson's stomach. Trevor sweat-dropped, Tyson laughs apologetically and says: 'I'm sorry mate, but I haven't eaten in a long time.' Trevor sweat-dropped again and says: 'You've just eaten a large buffet. Not even a hour ago. How can you be so hungry...Come on, let's see if we can get you some pizza.'

Trevor is a Russian blader and is with his girlfriend, Penelope, and little sister, Keyley, in Paris. He would love to introduce them to the Bladebreakers, especially Tyson with his large appetite, but he don't know if his sister wants to. She's cold and anti-social, just like Kai. She lives with him and their parents in a mansion in Russia since 2 years. When she was a baby and just able to walk, she was kidnapped by a stranger. She was 11 years old when he found her and took her home with him, where their parents recognized her as their daughter. She never told them where she was or what happened all these years. She doesn't talk much actually... _Speaking of the devil,_ he saw her walk on the other side of the road. Shoulders straight, head up in the air..._She's so arrogant,_ he sighs. I guess I can try to make her stop, but I don't think she'll listen..'Keyley, OI, KEYLEY!!!!' She glared from the corner of her eyes and moved on. 'Who the fuck is Keyley?'asked Tyson. 'That's my little sister. She's over there.' 'Wow, she reminds me a lot of Kai. This can't be happening. Another Kai Hiwatari? One is enough though!!!' 'You should really watch your big mouth, Tyson Granger', a cold voice from behind them said. Tyson turned around. 'Hey, Kai. How are ye, dude?' Tyson said as he was darting backwards while looking Kai in the eyes. 'Don't worry, Tyson, Kai won't hurt you', said Max, who seemed to pop out of nowhere. Kai just glared at him and then looked away. He doesn't like the big-mouthed blader. To him, Tyson is a big baby who needs a lot of attention. And Max is too cheery and noisy. Kai could bear Ray's presence, because he's reasonable and a bit of a adult. He doesn't thrust Trevor though. He don't know why. He heard him shouting this girls name, this Keyley, and she's supposed to be his little sister? Why didn't he mentioned her before? He's sensing that there is something fishy going on...

Later back at the hotel, they all sat in the restaurant. Trevor too and he had brought his girlfriend with him. A beautiful girl: blond hair, blue eyes, smooth skin and a hot body. She was wearing a green top with a green skirt and white boots. Tyson was drooling. He forgot to eat. Kenny, snatched him out of his 'drooling-trance' and he started to eat. Trevor introduced his girlfriend to them and he and she sat down. Tyson talked too much, too loud and with a mouth full. An embarrassing experience for the Bladebreakers and Trevor, but Penelope thought this was funny, 'cause she laughed about him all the time. Kai looked Trevor right in the eyes and asked him what was bothering him: 'Trevor, you said you're little sister is here. Well, why isn't she joining us with dinner?' Silence fell. Even Tyson looked and stopped chewing to hear it. Before Trevor spoke, Penelope said: 'I don't think she likes me and she's never with others. Except a boy whose been her friend for a long time, but he isn't here...' 'Now now, Penny, don't take that conclusion. That isn't true. She just likes peace and quiet. Besides, I don't think she's hungry, because I told her we would eat in a restaurant. I, er, also, er, told her I want to introduce her to y'all, but she just glared at me and walked away...' 'She sounds like Kai', said Tyson. Kai ignored him and asked: 'How old is she? What's her name?' 'Someone is interested...',smirked Ray. Kai chose to ignore this one too and looked hard in the eyes of Trevor. 'Well, her name is Keyley and she's 13 years old.' 'How does she look like?' 'What? You ARE interested in her. Since when do you want to know about how peoples name is and how they look like, Kai?'asked Max. Kai glared and said: 'That's my business. I'm not interested in a way like I want to hook up with her.' 'She has light-brown hair, sea-green eyes, light smooth skin.'said Trevor. Then they all jumped in the air from a loud noise: Tyson burped. And with that, they all stood up and run away from him, leaving him with the check. 'Er, guys...guys, where are you? I haven't any money...GUYS, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, OI!!...'

--Hours later--

All the Bladebreakers were sniggering when Tyson came in. Even Kai, and he wasn't hiding it: 'How did you pay? Washed the dishes?' 'Yeah, whatever. Thanks a lot, guys, you owe me a lot. And if you don't mind...I'm off to bed,'said Tyson.

_Damn, China can hear him sleeping. I'm glad my bed isnt next to him...Hmmmmm. Strange things happen. It can't be that Trevors little sister is just like me. I'm made like this. Would she also...been made cold? She looks more arrogant to me. She doesn't look like she had a bad childhood. But then again..._ And Kai fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 1 people. Please review.

I'm busy with chapter 2: Keyleys interferring.


	2. Chapter 2: Keyleys interfering

**Chapter 2: Keyleys interfering**

Everyone was eating breakfast, until Mr. Dickinson started to speak: 'I think it's good for all of you to go out and look for some bladers who you can learn from. I don't want you all to look for Oliver. He is busy at the time and doesn't want to be disturbed. Now shoo.'

'Now where outside again and I haven't eaten a thing.'Tyson complained. 'Hahahahaha, you ate a lot of stuff: 7 eggs, 10 toasts, 3 sandwiches, 5 cups of tea and an apple!!!'said Max. Ray and Kenny also laughed, except Kai. _Sometimes I think I'm the babysitter of this team, not the captain. They're not serious, childish and stupid. Making fun of everything. Damn. I think I'm going to walk alone. Maybe I'm going to blade, but the most important job for me today is to get and stay away from these baboons._

'Hey where is Kai? he sneaked out again. Damnit! And I want him to buy me some new cool clothes. He has taste,'said Tyson. 'I think he doesn't want to be with us right now. We shouldn't go after him, just let him, ok. Let's go shopping!!!,'said Ray.

Kai wandered the streets alone. _Finally peace and quiet. Love it when Tyson is not around. Where do I go today? Hmmmm...I'm going to la Tour Eiffel. Beautiful sight from above._

_Finally upstairs. OHO!! Isn't that Keyley sitting at the fountain? Who are those guys around her? She doesn't want them around her. Now wait a minute. How do I know this?_ A little voice from behind his head said: because of her attitude towards them. Look they don't smile or talk to her. She wiped it of their faces. Don't worry about her, you've got a full plate without her. _Yeah, that's true_.

Meanwhile, The other members of the Bladebreakers have some trouble. One blader had a tomato in his face when he was blading, which caused Tyson and Max to laugh. Something the blader don't think it's funny. Now the whole gang is angry at them for laughing. 'Easy, mate, I just laughed,'said Tyson. 'And that's the problem,'said the blader through gritted teeth. 'Let's settle this with a fight. My team against yours.' 'But we're missing Kai, that's not fair. You're with six and we with three,'said Tyson. 'Not my problem,'the other replied.'3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!!!' 'Go Fox!!!' 'Go Dragoon' 'Drigger'...

_WTF? What's that? Dragoon, Drigger, Draciel? against 4 other bitbeasts? Damn they landed into trouble again. Probably Tysons fault. I must hurry._

'Paris is beautiful, isn't it Trevor?' 'Yeah, it is, Penny.' 'And very romantic...' 'Yeah, all couples come here...What is that? Look at those bitbeasts. They've landed into trouble and Kai's not with them. Let's go,'said Trevor.

'We made it. Hey guys. Let it Rip. Go Tarantula!!!!' 'Hey Trevor, glad you made it, we're outnumbered as you see, said Ray. And suddenly: 'Go Dranzer!!!!!' 'Kai!!!'they were all happy to see him. 'just concentrate on your blades,'was the reply from Kai.

There was a smashing noise. Keyley looked up and saw her brothers bitbeast with other bitbeasts. _OMG, did he land himself into trouble again? Because of his dear sweet little Penny? I'll know that soon enough._

She arrived just in time: her brother was losing. Without thinking she launched her beyblade: 'Go Dragoneer!' The other team where looking at her and one of them said: 'Ah, Keyley, you came to support me, sweetheart? I knew you would fall for me.' Keyley ignored him. She smashed their blades into pieces in like two seconds and won the battle.

'Hey Kel, Thanks for saving our skin. Were where you, anyway?'said Trevor. 'Where I have been is my business. What caused you into trouble? Penny again? or these 4?'Keyley said. 'Well... actually it's our fault, you see...,Tyson began. She looked hard and directly to him without blinking. Tyson stared at her with a frightened look. He couldn't continue. 'Well?' spat Kai. 'OK, OK. Damn. Keyley does look a lot like you, man. anyways, that dude got a tomato in his face while he was blading. we all laughed and then he got angry...'

'That's why you started fighting like chickens with no heads? Is that the reason I joined to help you out of it? Damn what a stupid reason.' said Trevor. 'Yeah, we thought that too, but they didn't. You're not angry with us, are you Kai?' Ray asked. Kai didn't answer. Everyone was looking at Kai, except Keyley. Kai looked up and said: 'It's time for your naps.' Trevor and Penny started to laugh. Tyson and the others started to pant. Keyley looked at Kai through the corner of her eyes, examining him. He looked back with the same interest and when their eyes met, they both wore an angry look. They didn't blink. Trevor called Keyley to come with him and with one mad look she turned her back on him and went after her brother.


	3. Chapter 3: Her presence

**Her presence**

That evening they all sat in the same restaurant again. As usual, Tyson is ignoring his manners, irritating Kai. Max, Kenny and Ray to cheery and noisy. Penny and Trevor are eating quietly, ignoring Tyson. Kai sighed and said: 'For the last time: YOU, think of your manners, and YOU THREE shut your mouth. You're embarrassing Trevor, Penny and me.' 'Whadoyameanai?'said Tyson with a full mouth. 'That's exactly what I mean. You can't talk with full mouth in a place like this. You're eating like you haven't had food in years. And you three must eat quietly, because it's not good to be that cheery and noisy in this place. The next person who doesn't listen to me, will run 20 laps around this hotel. No argument,' said Kai. 'Yessir!!'

They all eat quietly and even Tyson watched his manners. He don't want to run 20 laps. After his meal he want to sleep. Standard procedure.

Ray knows his coolheaded captain and wished he laughed a bit more. _He's such a big sourpuss. Can't even have it when others having fun. On the other hand he's right. It's embarrassing how Tyson was eating._

Kenny and Max looked at eachother, frowning, but were wise enough to say nothing.

Penny and Trevor haven't noticed a thing, because they were drowning in each others eyes.

_Finally they're quiet. Tyson disgusted me with his way of eating food(if you want to call it eating). And look, the baboon has manners after all. The others didn't seem to have noticed anything but each__ other. I wonder what they're thinking. Probably something about love and stuff. They've probably moved on with their love to bigger things. Penny's 16 and Trevor's 18 years old. I guess the hormones are playing. As long as their hands stay above the table and not touching each other on private places they won't have a problem with me. AWWWW that's cute, their kissing...WTF, now he's frenching her. In a restaurant like this. I can't believe it. In front of all those people. DAMN. OK, Kai, look at your food or you'll throw something up. I think I'm going to throw up. Maybe I can get the toilet on time..._

Kai wasn't the only one who noticed them. 'Well well well.' They stopped frenching.'Hey Keyley, hey Cornell, watsup? 'Penny said while she blushed. 'Hey guys, I'm fine. I came here just an hour ago and Keyley dragged me to see the half of Paris. Ow and I saw a cute guy. I think he liked me...'said Cornell. The bladebreakers stared at him. Then Max asked: 'You like boys? Don't you like girls?' 'No, sweetheart. I'm gay. 'By the way, I'm Ray and these are Tyson, Max and Kenny. Our captain just left the table, but he'll come back. His name is Kai.' Tyson stared and asked: You're gay?' 'Yeah, I like boys. So cute and handsome. Especially when he has big muscles. Like that guy over there. He's so hot.' Cornell points to Kai, who came back from the toilet. The Bladebreakers, Penny, Trevor sniggered. Keyley smirked. Kai sat down and snapped: 'What's your problem? Don't point at people. 'Cornell blushed: 'sorry.' Everyone sniggered. Kai looked up. They went silent. Then Kai laid eyes on Keyley. She was still smirking. He checked her out:

_Hmmm. She looks beautiful tonight. Nice dress. Damn look at that body! How can a thirteen year old girl have a killing body like hers? Those breasts are also big for her age, are they real?...OK, was I thinking that? Cut it out, Kai. She hates you and you hate her. And yet I can't stop looking at her. Probably because she's still smirking. Why? OK, I don't wanna know. Her business. I'll deal with the others when we're home. And why is that new guy blushing? Ow well. I could be a bit nice to him._ 'Hello, I'm Kai.'

Cornell blushed and said: 'Hi, I'm Cornell.' Then Keyley interrupted: 'Why are you two forgetting yourself on places like this and in front of people? Maybe they don't like the sight of two people who're frenching.' Penny wanted to reply, but Trevor was the one who answered:' That's something to found out. Find yourself a boyfriend and you know what I mean. And...' He couldn't finish his sentence, because he's just realised that he has gone too far. He looked up at her, but her face was emotionless and her eyes hard as always. Everybody stared at him. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I know you don't want a boyfriend because you haven't found a boy who you like. But you are giving them the idea that you're going to do terrible stuff to them, somehow. And you don't give them a chance. Maybe if you did, you...' She cut across his sentence with a cool voice: 'When I want your advice of all this, I'll ask you for it. I don't need a boyfriend, because I'm doing well on my own. And this is not about me, but you. Stop acting irritably about me, when you're the one who's wrong.' And with that she turned her back on him and went to another table and sat. Cornell waved at them and followed her.

Damn, what an attitude. Now she's eating something. What is it? OOOOO It's lobster. I want it too.' Everyone else stared at Tyson, shaking their heads.

'You two aren't very close, huh?' said Ray.

'Well...no. I just want her not to be alone. She's always alone. She drives me nuts when I see her lying on the grass watching the sky with a emotionless face. She's unpredictable. I'm glad that she's with Cornell though. Somehow she accepts his presence...' said Trevor sadly and looked at her and Cornell. 'Well, in that case, she looks like Kai.'

Er, Keyley, I must say you weren't very nice to your brother. He wants the best for you.'

'Well, like I said, I can take care of myself. And I don't wanna hear about it anymore.' They ate quietly.

They've finished dinner and are heading for their rooms, when Trevor and Kai crossed their way. 'Er, Keyley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..' Trevor began. 'I know, don't think about it anymore and then I won't either. 'she replied. Kai looked at her and his mind went berserk. He said: 'Hey, do want to join us with breakfast tomorrow? We would appreciate that...' All three of them stared at him. Cornell looked with a blush and disappointment, Trevor looked thankful and Keyley surprised. She was hesitating. _Why's he asking me to join them with breakfast? And why does he keep looking at me like that. He must know I've noticed his presence, which I like, no doubt about that. He's not stupid. Well, if I want to found out, I'll have to join them tomorrow ._' OK. Goodnight.'

Next morning Keyley and Cornell joined them. Kai saved them seats. Cornell was happily to sit on Kais left. And he was not the only one who was happy. Kai wore a little smile on his face. Which burst into a real one when Keyley came in. He said good morning and received a cheery 'good morning from Cornell and a mysterious one from Keyley. They ate quietly. Kai didn't notice Cornell, who was almost drooling on his food. Trevor and Penny sniggered. The other members of the team were staring. Particularly Ray. _OMG. This can't be happening. Kai's very happy today. Why? He keeps looking at her, but I don't think he likes her. She is simply taken away with his sudden politeness. She still doesn't trust it. Hmmm He hasn't noticed that Cornell has a crush on him, because if he knew, he wouldn't saved him a seat. Ow, well. If our captain is happy, we're aloud to have some fun too. Why am I complaining then?_

'Hey Kenny, can you tell us what kind of training we have today?' said Ray. 'Of course. ...I think I lost my schedule. 'Kai looked up and said: 'Why aren't we going to make some fun today?' 'Do you know how? Asked Tyson. The others laughed, Kai among them. Keyley just smirked. 'Yeah, I know how. You, mister Bigmouth, is the first one to run 20 laps around this hotel. Isn't that fun? No? For me it is. Now, I thought we could have a picnic by La Tour Eiffel.' 'Sounds good to me, Kai,' said Keyley. Everyone smiled at her and Kai winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**The picnic**

Kenny and Max went to the shop to get some food for the picnic. 'Hey Max, did you notice our captain is happy today?'

'Yeah. But why?'

'Well, I think he likes her...'

'Who? Kai? AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAA'

'That's not funny! I'm serious. I actually think he likes her. Not in the way like he has feelings for her, but just accepts her presence...She seems to cheer him up. I guess because she's someone like him, with an odd past and odd, cool personality...'

'ahahahaa...yeah, ok. That can be true. But when you say it like the last part, it sounds like they ever going to date each other.'

'I hope not. She is pretty...'

'Wow, Kenny, you're not...? ahahaha Kenny and Keyley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. ahahaha Kenny is in LOVE'

'Shut up. It's not funny...'

'ahahaha it IS, my dear friend, it is. But I'm not going to say anything. ahahahahah Kenny in love...Our chief...Our little chief..'

Meanwhile somewhere else...

'11! You're almost done, Tyson. 9 laps to go,' said Kai. He smirked while he and Ray are doing push ups. Penny sat behind him enjoying the fact that Kai is taunting Tyson. Keyley and Trevor went to run in the park for an hour. So they won't be back till one o'clock.

_Kenny likes her too much. He was almost drooling during breakfast...I'm going to beat his face to pulp is he dares to touch her. Damn. Why do I care? Why am I longing to see her? I don't even like her. What's wrong with me? A picnic?!!! Am I insane? It's her fault. OMG, girls are so stupid. Especially this girl. I never thought I would fall in love. OMG! This can't be happening. Did I just say that I was in love? It can't be. And I'm going to prove it. I'm not going to give her any attention. I'll just ignore her. I'm going to sit under a tree and wait till this picnic is over. _

Kai's confused and mad. Tyson came around the corner and said happily: 'Finally 20.' and Kai glared at him and said in his most dangerous voice:'9 more laps to go, I lost the count by 11.' Tyson ran as fast as his feet could drag him to finish and get far away from Kai, who's losing his mind and temper.

'Hey Keyley, how would you like to speed up a little bit more?'

'Sounds good to me. By the way...I'm not going to wait if you're out of breath, Trevor.'

'Don't worry, my dear little sister. I've been training every day. So I guess I can keep up with you.'

They run further in silence. Keyley lost the track of time, as she began to think.

_He's really unpredictable. Why does he want a picnic? Just as a day off for his team or get to know us better? And Cornell...Why is he sad? Just because I said that Kai isn't gay? He thinks he like me. But Kai doesn't like me and I don't like him. Why did he smile at me? I've never saw him smile. Why am I thinking about him anyway? He's not worth it. I'll just ignore him at the picnic._

'Hey Keyley ahahahaha What's up? You're not thinking, are you? About what? Cornell? Or is it that you still doesn't trust Kai?'

'None of your business.'

'Hmm OK... Look!! There's Cornell!! Why's he crying? Kai turned him down? he said to Keyley. Keyley just glared.

'HEY CORNELL!!!! whatsup buddy? Why are you crying?'

'H..H...H...hey Trevor...Keyley. All right you two?'

'Yeah yeah, we're fine,' said Trevor. 'But why are you crying?'

'W..W...Well, because Tyson said that I'm horrible just because I'm gay. And...and...and he said that I could make soup from my drool whenever Kai shows up.'

'O really? said Keyley with an utmost dangerous tone. 'Did he say that? I think I'll visit him in his room and give him where he's longing for.'

'Oh no, you don't.'

Keyley ignored this comment, pulled Cornell to his feet and dragged him away with her to the hotel, where Tyson still was running laps.

* * *

'So, Tyson,' she said through gritted teeth. Penny, Ray and Kai stopped with whatever they were doing and stared. 'You don't like people who are different?'

'Er...Well, not if they're gay. But lesbians are OK.They do horny stuff to each other.'

Everyone else stared.

'You think so? And who said you can have a rude chat with my friend here?'

'Well, he was drooling so I told him to...'

She cut across his sentence: 'Like he's horrible because he's gay? Making soup from his drool? Honestly, you're the most disgusting creature who lives. Even Cornell sniggered.

Keyley turned her back on him because he was almost going to wet himself. She looked directly at Kai with a look of pure hatred. At that moment Kenny and Max came outside with the food in a basket. They didn't notice the coolness between Keyley, Tyson and Kai: 'Let's go, guys.'

* * *

They sat in the grass and ate sandwiches. Keyley ate one and lied down in the grass. Kai did the same. Everyone else was happy and talked. Tyson apologised to Cornell and they were now in the Eiffel tower and were waving from above. Everyone enjoyed this picnic, except Keyley and Kai. Trevor called for Keyley and Kai to play a game of soccer. Both stood up.

'Yeah, we won. Did you see the look on Trevor's face? Ahaha. Keyley and Kai are too good. They shouldn't be on the same team,' they all said happily. Keyley and Kai stood behind. It was getting dark and they looked at each other. Both sure of themselves. Keyley looked around and saw that the rest of the team had crossed the streets and were out of sight. When she looked back she saw that Kai had come near her. His mouth almost touching hers. They were drowning in each others eyes. And then he gently placed his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Didn't know how to name this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Next morning Kai woke up early. He had to pack his stuff before 9 o'clock, because they need the train to Russia on 9.30 AM. Everyone else has already packed. He started packing and thinking. _Tomorrow I'm going to fight my old team-mates. I must be in shape. I've got one hour to pack and one hour to train. And I must give my number to Keyley and...I can't forget it. It keeps playing in my mind. It was wonderful. I thought she would punch me, but she kissed back._

* * *

- Flashback-

He gently pulled away from her and looked at her with a smirk. She opened her eyes and looked surprised at him with a frown. Then...she smirked and pulled him against her. Their lips touched again, only this time, she opened her mouth and he entered with his tongue. He placed his hands on her hips and she gently started playing with his hair. They were both out of breath. He held her head against his chest and was stroking her hair. She sighed and he started to talk: 'That was an odd way to show you my feelings. I would love to show it you again.'

'Well, I suppose...But you're leaving tomorrow for that tournament. So I'm not expecting more time than we have now.'

'I guess...You know, I didn't kiss you just for fun. I really want to...Look, can I have your number? I can call you, so we can go out some time...You live in Russia, right? In Moscow?' _Damn, I look desperate._

'Yeah, I live in Russia. Moscow. I'll give you my number tomorrow.' _He sounds nervous. Never talked to a girl like this before? Or did they turned him down? Who would want to turn him down? Guess he's never talked like this before..._

'OK. And...I was wondering...Would you like to come to the tournament to watch me play?' _I don't think she's going to. She's frowning again... So cute._

'Yeah, I might like that.' _Now shut up and kiss me._

And they kissed again.

-End Flashback-

* * *

_What a__n evening. It went good. She didn't hesitated, backed away or anything. But I must've made a fool out of myself. I was too nervous. Ow, well. Must hurry. Must meet her about 2 minutes. _

He closed his trunks and went downstairs to meet her.

She wasn't there. After five minutes she came to him and they went outside, where they were yesterday. The place was deserted. They sat and kissed for a while. Then she looked up and gave him her number. He took it and smiled at her. To his surprise, she gave him (for the first time he saw this) a smile too. _What a beautiful smile. It makes her look like an angel. I can't help it. Must kiss her._

Keyley looked at him. _Wow, it looks like I just gave him a heart attack. Why is he still staring at me with that look in his eyes and that smile? Hmmmm...Those eyes...Hazel...Beautiful..._

And their lips and tongues met again. This time they made out till Kai's cell phone rang. They broke apart, both looking mad.

'I must go. I'll see you tomorrow, right? Listen, don't you just want to go with us? We're travelling by train.'

'No, it's okay,' she said with a smile. 'I'll see you tommorrow if I can make it. Just go now. I don't want you to be late and it looks suspicious as we both aren't there. I don't want someone to know about us.'

'Yeah. And I have a question. About Cornell. Is he gay?'

'Yeah.'

'So...he liked me, right? He was always blushing when I talked to him. I guess he was drooling because he was looking at me? What were his exact words?'

'Well, he said something that he liked muscular types who looks handsome or cute,' she said with a laugh. Suddenly, she looked terrified.

'What's wrong?... Keyley?'

'Nothing. You just remembered me that he liked you and now I took you away from him.'

'You didn't take me away from him. He never had a chance, because I'm not gay. I know he's your friend. You must tell him.'

'That's what I'm going to do. Because if not, he might find out and get real mad at me or become suicidal. You may never know...'

'Just take it easy. Don't forget: I'm not gay. He can never have me. See you tommorrow, sweetheart.' With that, he kissed her and went to the hotel.

Keyley stood up and started her training.

* * *

At the train.

'Hey Kai! Where were you? Come on dude, you're trunk is in the train. _Here we go again, what a babies.' _thought Kai. _I haven't trained...But I'm not complaining._ And he smirked.

* * *

Please review. I know it's short, but I don't have much time to write long stories. I hope I can do it in the future. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey**

**I leave gaps in the story, because you must think of the series. I'm not going to write what's going to happen at the Russian tournament, because you already know. In that case I'll write about Keyley.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_He's gone now. Up to Russia. Lets see how Trevor would act when I tell him I want to go and see how they play. But first finish my training._

* * *

'Hey Keyley, you left early this morning. Trained alone?' 

'Yeah.'

'Well, you didn't say bye to the Bladebreakers...Kenny was almost crying because you and Kai didn't turn up...'

'Kai didn't turn up?'

'Yeah, well, in the end. He hasn't told us where he was en he didn't know where you were... We actually thought you two were together. But that is just ridiculous, right?'

'Very ridiculous indeed.'

'You don't care about Kenny? He's in love with you.'

'So what?'

Trevor sweatdropped. 'By the way, they've asked us to come to see them play. You're in to go back to our cold homeland?'

'Why not.'

Then Penny came in the room. She was crying and fell in Trevor's chest. Keyley looked up and Trevor looked at her with a confused look on his face. Then returned his attention to Penny.

'What's wrong, Penny?'

'...'

'You must tell me. What's wrong?'

She looked at him and said: 'There were 4 boys who cornered me and tried to rape me...'

Keyley looked sour and said: 'How did they looked like?'

'It were those boys who fought the Bladebreakers for that lame reason.'

'And why did they cornered and raped you?'

'They said they want me because they can't get you.'

Trevor: 'And what exactly did they do to you? In detail!!'

'They hunted me down and when they had me, they pulled off my panties and then Cornell came around the corner. I couldn't see what they were doing to him...Well... it hurt a lot. All 4 of them. First they took me in turns. And then they took turns in two...'

Trevor: 'So, they took you up your ass as well?'

'Yes'

Keyley watched through clenched fists how tears were rolling down on her brother's and his girlfriends cheeks. She felt like she could kill those boys.

'And Cornell...has been beaten to pulp. He's in hospital. I brought him there before I came here.'

'You've got to go to the police, sweetheart. Come on, let's go. Keyley, you...Keyley? KEYLEY? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? KEYLEY!!!'

But Keyley was already gone.

* * *

_So they want me. But because they can't have me, they took her. And Cornell...What has happened to him? First I'm going to track those boys down and get them on my own way. I'll show them who they're dealing with._

* * *

'Now now, _Mademoiselle_, take it easy. Jacques, bring her a glass of water and a moccacino. So tell me, how do those boys look like?' 

Penny described them.

The policemen took notes and said: 'Yes, _Mademoiselle_, they're international known rapers. Taking every girl who is beautiful, but stay away from those girls who are _dangereaux_. Hmm. So they're in Paris now. Very interesting. We're going to look for them, _Mademoiselle_. Don't be afraid, they strike only once. You're not a prey any more. But make sure you don't go alone.'

Penny nodded. Trevor had his arm wrapped around her and looked shocked. 'So, they only take one girl at a time and then they'll never lay their eyes on her again and go to look for another victim?'

'_Oui, Monsieur._'

'Shit, my little sister Keyley is wondering off the streets alone. Probably to find them and beat them to pulp herself.'

'Keyley? Is she your _petit_ sister? The one they want, but couldn't get? We must act quickly. I'll send my best men to find those boys.'

* * *

_How interesting. They're right there. But how do I get them behind that store? __Hmmm. I think I know how._

'Hey guys.'

They looked up and mouthed 'wow'. The leader said: 'Hey, what's up, Keyley?'

'Well, I just want a little adventure, so I thought we could go in there so nobody can disturb us.' She pointed to a banished dark street. The boys looked at each other and smirked. 'OK. Let's do then. After you, Mademoiselle.'

She was leading them and didn't turned around. She knew exactly what they were doing.

_This must be out lucky day. Hot chick herself invited us to an adventure. So we don't have to force her. That's brilliant. Now, she's wearing a short skirt with a nice short top. Hot body. Beautiful ass. I want to know what's underneath those clothes...'_

She stopped and looked around. Then she slowly turned around and smirked. 'Well, let's do it then. I've never done it with 4 boys at once.'

They went for her and when the leader wanted to grab her ass and pull her pants off, she punched him in the face, right on his nose. He collapsed. One had grabbed her top and was trying to remove it from her. She kicked him in the nuts and punched him too: Knock Out. The other two backed away. And then run towards her. The leader Got up and his nose was stuck at a funny angle. He was furious. 'Today I'll make you mine. Whether you like it or not, Keyley.' She dodged the punches and kicked them both hard to the ground. They were also KO. Then she turned to the leader and said: 'You'll never be able to make me yours.' And with that final sentence she kicked hard at his chin and he also fell KO.

At that moment, the police and Trevor arrived. They were looking at her with open mouth. 'Officer, here they are.. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit someone in the hospital.'

And she went out of sight.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Keyley went to his room and looked around. She saw him near the window. She took a chair and sat beside his bed, with her back to the window. He was sleeping. She observed him:

- blue eyes

- cuts around his face and arms (probably also other parts of his body)

- Dried blood on his swollen lips

- Swollen fingers

I didn't look good. Not at all. But he isn't going to die.

Cornell opened his eyes and looked at her. He wanted to smile but couldn't. Keyley on the other hand smiled at him and stroke his hair. 'Glad you woke up.'

'Hey. When did you arrive here?'

'Five minutes ago.'

'Did Penny told...'

'Yeah, she did. You were very brave. I'm proud of you.'

'I guess. I couldn't beat them. They were too big.'

'Tell me what happened.'

'Well, I went out for a walk after I waved the Bladebreakers goodbye. And a half hour later I saw Penny running with a bunch of guys behind her. So I ran behind them and I saw what they were up to and I tried to stop them. I heard her scream and couldn't help her. I was too busy with the leader. He's the one who beat me to pulp...'

'Yeah, well, don't worry about him.'

He looked at her with a confused look. Then said: 'You beat them, right?'

She smirked. He looked admirable to her.

'How did you do it?'

And she started to tell him how.

By the time she finished he smirked as well.

Then...Penny and Trevor came in. 'WHAT'S GOT INTO YOU? YOU FACED THEM ALONE! YOU COULD'VE BEEN RAPED AS WELL. MAYBE WORSE. HOW COULD YOU? VERY IRRESPONSIBLE OF YOU...But also very proud.'

'Were did you learn to fight like that?' asked Penny.

'She learned it from our fighting teacher.' said Trevor hastily.

'Yeah, we're training together, but Keyley is the best,' said Cornell quickly.

'Ow well, I thought it was very sweet of you to go and beat them for me and Cornell,' she said with tears in her eyes.

Keyley didn't look at her, but just stared out of the window.

Trevor sighed. 'I guess we can't go to Russia yet.'

'Ow, you can get there. It's no problem,' said Cornell.

'No, we can't go without you. And if we go someone should stay here with you.'

'I'll stay. You just go and see how they play. Just film it for us, ok?'Keyley said with a cold voice.

'OK. Do you mind, Cornell?'

Cornell smirked and said: 'Of course not.'

* * *

Please review. If you have any ideas for me...it's welcome. I know how this story finish, but I'm willingly to add some ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Keyley went with Trevor and Penny to the airport. He kissed her forehead and said she and Cornell must come home as soon he's better. And penny wanted to kiss her too, but Keyley turned her head away from her. Penny looked at him and then she kissed her check anyway and set off. Trevor smirked to an astonished Keyley and left. She turned her back on them and left as well.

_On the plane_

'Really nice sister you have.'

'I know. She can be nice.'

'I don't think she CAN be nice. I think she IS nice, but doesn't want to show it.'

'Well, I don't know...'Trevor slowly began.

'What do you mean?'

'She had a different youth than me and you, I think. She is brought up somewhere in Germany. That's all she told me. But I think she wasn't treated very well.'

'And your point is?'

'My point is, that what happened there, affected her. Maybe she lost confidence in people after an awful experience or she was treated that badly that she isolated herself from people and ignored them, even when they were with her. And maybe she never experienced love.'

'Nice theory. I agree with you that she isolates herself and ignores people. But what made her like this...we may never know.'

'Yeah. She won't tell us. I think she just needs someone who loves her for who she is and treat her well. Or else she'll treat them bad. I can see it now: her boyfriend calls me because she broke his teeth. But she'll be fine. So let's concentrate on something else.'

'Like what?'

'Peace and quiet.'

'What do you mean by that? You're happy you got rid of them?'

'No, but I need some things...I need rest. I want to sleep, OK.' He was annoyed.

Penny smiled and said: 'You know, I think you're worried about her and Cornell.'

'OK, you're right. Let's just talk about something else or sleep, please.'

'OK. Then I'm going to sleep. We wont be in Russia for 2 hours.'

* * *

_In the hospital_

'I'm feeling a lot better.'

'Hn.'

'What's wrong with you? Are you hungry?'

'No.'

'Then what is it?'

'Nothing.'

'OK.'

The nurse came in to bring Cornell and Keyley a sandwich and a cup of thea. They both said thank you.

After she left there was a silence between them. Keyley lookeed at Cornell and said: You must get better. I think you need to sleep and rest a lot.'

'Why thank you, doctor Keyley. How thoughtful of you.'

'Hn.'

'You know what else they said to me?'

'Spit it out.'

'They said I need plastic surgery. For boob implantions. And that if I ever came near them, they would fuck my arse with a cucumber.' He said sadly.

'Like they can do it now. Let them talk all they want. I'll teach you moves so in the future, you can beat them yourself.'

'Really? That's very sweet of you.'

'Whatever. When you're out of this hospital, you start to train with me. And no complaning. Understand?'

'Yes, my lady. I completly understand.'

After 4 days Cornell came out of the hospital. He looked good and healthy. So next morning they started training. First, she woke him up at 6 AM. He turned around, determined to sleep. Then he felt something cold an wet on himself.

'What the Fuck!!'

'Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Time To train.'

'Ow, yeah, right.'

She was already dressed: short pants and a tanktop. He changed quick: short pants and a T-shirt. They went outside without eating breakfast.

They ran an hour and then returned to the hotel. Cornell was out of breath and happy when he stepped in his shower.

_Ow, God. What an disaster. I forgot she has a strict schedule. Being a spie must not be easy. Ow well, I'm glad I'm not one. I must not forget to ask her when she'll learn me some tegniques to beat bullies._

He finished and put his clothes on. He went to Keyleys room to find her coming out.

'Hey, Kel, let's go and have some breakfast.'

'Hn.'

They went downstairs and ordered breakfast.

After rbeakfast they started to pack their things for their journey back home. Cornell finished and went to her room. She was leaning on her balcony, staring at nothing.

He sat on her bed and looked around: everything was packed. Suddenly she sat next to him.

'Well, I'm better, so we can go.'

'Hn.'

'Hey, by the way, when are you going to teach me how to punch?'

'When you're ready.'

'I'm ready.'

'No, you're not.'

'What do you mean?'

'You must train very hard. You must be in good shape. That's why you're have to run your legs underneath your ass. Tommorrow we also start push ups. When you're in shape, we'll start lifting weights. And then I'm going to learn you how to punch and kick. Understand?'

'Yes, Miss.'

'Any questions?'

'No, Miss.'

'OK. Let's go the the airport.'

On the airport

'You're ID, please.'

'Here you go,' said Cornell.

'OK. You may pass.'

'Thank you.'

Then it was Keyleys turn.

'DAMN. You can't pass.'

'Excuse me?'

'You're so hot. You must be illegal.'

'Hn.'

'...'

'I want to go home. Could you stop drooling on my passport and can you finish quickly. I don't have time for this and the plane either.'

He gave her passport and she and Cornell stepped into the plane. Cornell was still sniggering when they sat in their chair.

'What?'

'Nothing. It's just a bit funny. He thought he could have you.'

'And?'

'Well, normal girls fall for this kind of rubbish.' Then it struck to him what he had said and turned to look at her. There was no expression on her face.

'You mean desperate slutty girls.'

'Yeah. But seperate the slutty and desperate.'

'Hn.'

'You know, I hope Trevor filmed everything. I mean I wanted to be there and see them play. Especially Kai.'

'Yeah. And now we're on the subject. Are you in love with him?'

'What? No. I think he's gorgous, though. But he isn't gay.'

'Hn.'

'He seems to have a crush on you.'

'I know.'

'So? What are you waiting for? Ask him out or something.'

'No, he said he'll call me.'

Cornells jaw dropped. 'What?'Explain.'

'He's my boyfriend.'

'Since when?'

'Since that stupid picnic.'

'Buy how...I can't believe it. How did this happen?'

'I'll tell you, but I don't want everyone to know we're together. No one, not even my brother. Understand?'

'I promise.'

She hasn't told him everything of course. But enough to understand.

'Wauw. So that's why he was almost late for the train. That's so cool. You finally have a boyfriend. What a news.' Suddenly he looked a bit sad. 'I'm sorry you missed his game.'

'Don't feel guilty. You're my friend. Naturally you come first and he second.' Cornell almost cried. _She never said I was her friend, _he thought.

She smiled and closed her eyes to take a nap. Cornell followed her example.

* * *

Wow, Keyleys past, will it be revealed?

And what about that spie-thing? She actually is a spie?

And when'll Kai show up?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Where are they. The plane should be here by now,' said Penny.

'Yeah,' said Trevor.

'You're not listening again. You're just like your sister sometimes, the only difference is that you talk or nod.'

'Uhuh.'

'OK, I'll be quiet.'

'Yeah.'

Penny went to sit on a couch and watched Trevor.

_What's wrong with him? He's worried, but what else? It's not like him to bother that much about her. He knows she's independant. I think he feels something about her. Something that'll happen. Something he doesn't want to happen to her. I wonder what? I think I'm imagining things. He's worried because the plane isn't here yet. _

'Finally, he sighed, turned to Penny and smiled at her. She smiled back.

'Let's go get them.'

Keyley and Cornell got their bags and met Penny and Trevor. They both hugged Cornell and said 'hi'to Keyley, because they know she don't like this kind of stuff. After that, they brought Cornell home and then went to their own home. A big mansion.

All three of them went in and were greeted by their butler Doug. 'Welcome, Master Trevor, Lady Keyley and Miss. 'Hey Doug,'said Trevor. 'Father and Mother home?'

'The Mistress is home, sir. Master William, however, isn't.'

'Thank you.'

In the livingroom was an younglooking, blondhaired woman with blue eyes, who was reading a book.

'Hay Mother.'

'Darling, You're back. Where is Keyley?' She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'She certainly arrived. She's over there, but don't expect to hug or kiss her. She doesn't want any of them now.'

'Keyley, darling. Welcome. How was Paris?'

'Fine.'

'OK. That's good, honey. And look who's here. Hello Penny. How are you? Did you enjoyed Paris?' She asked while she kissed her.

Keyley looked at Trevor from the corner of her eyes and then without warning she pulled him with her, outside the livingroom.

'She actually thinks we came togheter? Where were you all this time?'

'We were here.'

'No you weren't. She was too happy you came. So spit it out.'

'Okay okay. She didn't knew we were here in Russia. We went straigt to the bladestadium to watch the beybattles. But we didn't came home. We...Er...Took a room in a hotel.'

'...'She stared at him.

'You want to know. Now you know...'

'So with other words...She and you had...'

'Yeah, that also.'

'O...OK. Why didn't you came home though. You could've brought her home and they wouldn't be fussy if you said she would sleep over...'

'Yeah, but then she would know what we were up to. And now you're the one who's updated. This can't be much worse.'

'Hn.'

'And now I've a question for you. Is there something between you and Kai?'

'Hn.'

'Tell me.'

'...'

'He asked if you and Cornell would also come to watch. And he wanted his cellphonenumber to call him so he could ask how he is. A bit suspicious, isn't it?'

'Hn.'

'I know it's not my business, but do you two date each other?'

'Do you hear what you're asking me? Me and Kai. Ridicilous.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'And what about him and Cornell?'

'Kai's not gay.'

'How do you know?'

'Ask him yourself.'

'No thanks. He'll kill me.'

'Hn.'

'By the way, I want to ask you something else. Are you a virgin?'

Keyley turned her head to look at him and there was a murderous glance in her eyes. Trevor took a step backwards and said: ' I'm your brother and I want to protect you. There are loads to tell you. But first answer my question.'

'I certainly am. And what is it that you want to protect me for?'

'Let's go upstairs and talk.'

They went to her room and Trevor began.

'Look. I know you're independant and all that stuff, but I must warn you for boys of this time. They only want sex and that's all that matters. I saw how Kenny looked at you and he want to be more than friends if you know what I mean. I don't know about Cornell. He once told me you could turn him into straigt...'

'Like I'm not old enough to see who want me just for my body zone. Leave it up to me.'

'You know, in Paris, you were lucky. Once you find the wrong guy, who's stronger and then you'll be screwed. You know that, Kel, don't act stupid.'

'I'm not. And what do you mean about Cornell? He says that all the time to those guys who try to score me. No big deal. He'll never want me. And Kenny has no chance with me.'

'You know I care a lot about you. You're still my little sister who I played games with on the playground. That you were missing hasn't changed a bit. Just the fact that I was feeling guilty and missed you. I lost you once, I don't want that to happen again.'

A tear slid from his eyes. Keyley looked at him with a soft look and brushed the tear away with her hand. She placed her head on his shoulder and he continued:

'I just don't want that something bad happens to you. Which brings us on the other subject. I want you to quit being a spie. Let them find an other spie.'

She said nothing and sat still, her head on his shoulder, while he hugged her like he would never let go of her.

* * *

They all sat in the livingroom and Penny turned the television on. The bladebreakers were on the news: they won the Russian Tournement. Trevor looked at Penny and grimaced. Keyley wasn't paying attention to them. 

_I missed it. DAMN. Ow well, he would have plenty of time now, so he'll call if he was serious. ...That little chat with Trevor was a bit odd. Like he knew something. But very sweet of him to say such things. __Although I know he means them, they don't mean a thing to me. Being dissapointed once in your life and you'll never believe again...He said guys want just sex. I saw that in Kenny's eyes, but Kai is different. I happen to know that when a guy want you he'll stick his tongue immediatly in your mouth and then he'll explore your body with his hands. That's what Cloe said. Anyway, he didn't do that, nor did I see lust in his eyes. I guess I'll have to wait until he'll do something. He's very smart. It'll be difficult._

'KEYLEY, YOU'RE CELLPHONE IS VIBRATING!!!' said Trevor wIth a hint of sudden coldness in his voice. She turned to look at him and saw his hands under Penny's shirt. She looked angry and said: 'If you're doing stuff like that in the livingroom you'll get caught. And I don't want to see it. So get to your bedroom and continue there.'

Trevor looked angry and stood up. Penny followed him to his room.

* * *

Keyleys cellphone vibrated again and she took it: 'With Kel.' 

'...'

'Hi.'

'...'

'Yeah, I'm fine. You?'

'...'

'Great.'

'...'

'He's OK.'

'...'

'Yeah, I'm sorry I missed that. I really wanted to come, but I couldn't leave him on his own.'

'...'

'Well, the Spano Mansion. Why?'

'...'

'Sure, but just ring me up, because I don't want them to know where I'm going and with who, OK?'

'...'

'Bye.'

'...'

She went upstairs and heard muffled sounds which are coming from Trevors room. Keley shook her head and went to her own room. She sat on her bed and looked around. Nothing changed. She took a few goodlooking clothes and set them apart. She groaned, because Penny started to scream. She turned the music on and went to the shower.

After her shower she started to blow her hair dry. After that, she put on her clothes and above that she wore her pyjamas. Then she combed her hair and turned the music off. There was no sound.

_I guess they__'ve finished. OMG. It's so embarrassing to hear your brother screw his girlfriend. Like he was killing her, actually. She screamed like hell. It's almost 9 o'clock. He could be here any minute. I'll have to make sure they don't come after me._

'Mother, I'm very tired. I'm going to sleep.'

'Sure hon. But just one question. Was that Penny I heard screaming?'

'Yeah.'

'What did they do then?'

'Hn.'

'You don't mean they had sex?' – shocked -

'Hn.'

'...'

'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, sweetheart.'

_That's settled. Ow, my cellphone is vibrating. He's here. I must lock my door quick and then I'll go through the window._

She locked her door, put her pyjamas off and openend her window. She climbed down and met Kai.

'Hi.' He said and kissed her. She looked up at him and smiled. She went in the limosine and he followed her. Gustave, Kai's butler, was driving.

'Where to, Master Kai?'

'To the Krashnolski restaurant.'

He started the limousine and drove. Kai shut the window between them and Gustave, so he couldn't hear and see what he and Keyley would say or do. She frowned and looked at him. He smirked and placed his lips on hers. They started kissing. With no warning she broke the kiss and smirked. He looked surprised and then smiled.

'I missed you.'

'Missed you too.'

'Too bad you weren't there to see me play.'

'Yeah.'

'How's Cornell?'

'He's fine.'

'I met him on my way to get you. He told me you're learning him to fight.'

'Yes, I do. So I won't fight for him anymore.'

'He was in company of an other boy.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, they were laughing and the boys hand lay on Cornell's ass.'

'OK. Glad he found himself a boyfriend.'

'You're so sweet.'

'Hn.'

'Look, we're here. Let's go.'

They walked into the restaurant and sat down. A romantic dinner. They didn't talk much, but kept eating and looking at each other.

After dinner they went to the park. It was getting cold and Kai had his arm around her shoulder, pressing her against him. They walked and sudden stopped. She looked up and kissed him.

After an hour they returned to the limo.

'I must go to school tomorrow.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Which school?'

'Happy Faces, or something like that. You?'

'No kidding. My school stands next to it. Only boys are aloud.'

'Good for me then. I don't have to worry about you and You're close.'

He smiled and hugged her.

They were kissing al the way back to her house. There they broke apart and Kai walked her up till her window. He kissed her on her cheeck and said bye.

* * *

School tomorrow. Kai is going to that school for boys, so that means we're entering Beyblade season 2. He'll meet Wyatt. And what happens you all know. I'm just going to add his girlfriend in it. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There is a bit lemon in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Keyley woke up early next morning.

_School today. Yippee. Must hurry. _

She jumped out of her bed and took a shower. She ran downstairs and ate breakfast, that was made by Doug. Packed her books and left the mansion.

Cornell was waiting outside in his limo. She jumped in and they took off.

Cornell wanted to know everything about Kai and what she did with him.

'How's Kai?'

'Hn.'

'Come on, Kel. How is he? Please tell me. I don't tell anyone.'

'Alright.'

'OK. Let's start over. How is Kai?'

'He's fine.'

'Yeah, I thought so myself.'

'Then why are you asking?'

'I saw him in his limo yesterday and he was heading your way. Had a nice night?'

'I did't have sex with him.'

'What? I thought that's why he was going to you.'

'No, we went to a restaurant.'

'Oh.'

'BTW, he saw you and a boy together.'

Cornell blushed.'So what?'

'Who is it?'

'My new boyfriend.'

'No shit.'she said sarcastically.

'His name is Devon. I think you two must meet.'

'Hn.'

Keyley looked out of the window. It started to rain. She saw a line of cars before that boysschool of Kai. Suddenly she saw a lonely figure stepping out of a limo into the rain. A butler hasted to bring him an umbrella, but the boy ignored him. 

_That's Kai!!__ I miss him already..._

When Keyley and Cornell arrived at their school, they saw a person who they both don't like: Muriel. She stood with a couple of girls before the school watching who's coming and who is wearing funny clothes in her opinion.

Cornell and Keyley stepped out of the limo. Everyone gazed at them. Cornell blushed and Keyley ignored everyone. She took the stairs and met Muriel. Muriel scanned her, but couldn't critisize her, so she said instead: Hey, Keyley, found yourself some boyfriend yet? Or do you want a lot of attention? And that hair-do, no sight.' The girls behind her started to giggle. Keyley turned to her and smirked. Everyone in school knew Muriel was jealous on her hair, outfits, and that she was more popular than her. Before Keyley could say something, Cornell stepped in: 'I've heard your boyfriend screwed almost everyone on this school while you were in Tahiti.'

Her face turned scarlett and Keyley and Cornell sniggered and left her behind. 

This whole day they were followed by Muriel. When she didn't get attention from both of them, she turned nasty: 'I've heard you were raped, Kel. How was it? I think you must like it, because you never did it with another boy but Cornell and...'

Kel stood still and turned slowly to her. Muriel stopped and looked at her face: Kel was as white as chalk and her eyes were fixed on Muriel. A frightening sight. She wanted to run away but Keyley's hands were around her throat in no time. She started to scream. Keyley started to strangle her. Muriel tried to kick and to hit with her hands but coulnd't make contact with Keyleys body. Then Cornell stepped in. He put his hand on Keyleys shoulder and said: 'Kel, just let her go. She's just pathetic.' Keyley looked at Muriel and let go of her. She smirked and said: 'You must be very stupid to challenge me like that. Remember, next time, no one can save you.' She turned her back on her and left her on the ground.

Keyley went outside and sat on the grass. Cornell joined her.

'That wasn't exactly what I had in mind for her when she said that.'

'Then what was your plan?'

'I wanted to kill her with a gun.'

Keyley raised her eyebrows. 'Gun?'

'Yeah, all whores are killed by a gun. Don't tell me she isn't a whore.'

'She is one.'

'Right then.'

'BTW, I have a question...'

'What?'

'When are you planning to have sex with him?'

'Excuse me?'

'Come on..I Mean...Well...You know what I mean.'

Kel kept staring at him. Cornell wasn't feeling comfortable. Then she sighed and said:

'When I'm ready, I guess.'

Cornell knew there was more behind that answer then she had showed.

'I know you, Kel. You don't want to talk about it. But I think I know your answer.'

'You know my answer? Then why asking?'

'I want to hear it from you, so I know if I'm right or wrong. You know I care about you. And you know I won't tell a soul.'

'I know.'

'OK. This is what I think. I think you're waiting for the one to show up. You're waiting for your true love. When you'll meet him, you may have sex him. You don't want other boys then. Am I right?'

Kyley looked at him with an emotionless face. Then:

'Yeah.'

'But why? You know how boys are. Why don't have fun yourself?'

'That's the problem, you see. All these boys just want me because they think I'm hot. But I mustn't just like him. He'll bore me soon enough. And then I'll take another one. That makes me even more worse than boys.'

'I see. Then you want love. No sex without love. Nice.'

_It has something to do with her past. I'm sure. It's sad to see her like this. Not cracking a smile. There isn't even warmth in her eyes. She's made like this..._

* * *

_4 months later..._

Kels cellphone was vibrating. 

'Yeah.'

'Hi.'

'Cool.'

'Bye.'

'Hey Kel, Cornell.'

'Hi, Trevor. Wazzup mate?'

'Fine. Come on. We must go.'

'Where to'

'To a concert Penny is giving.'

'I can't go.'

'Why not, Kel?'

'I must do something.'

'Step in the car. We'll discuss this at home.'

'Now, what is that something you must do?'

'Not your business.'

'OK. If you want to play it that way. You're not leaving the house.'

'That's OK with me.'

She went upstairs. The family and Cornell left soon. Then she dialled Kai's number.

'I'm nog aloud to go outside. They locked me in. Someone is checking me every half an hour. Maybe you can come here?'

'OK'

_He's coming. What are we going to do? Ow well, we'll see. _

She heard something from underneath her window. She opened it and Kai came in. She quickly closed the window and then her door. He stood in the middle of her room. She smiled and walked to him. Her hands were around his neck and she rubbed her nose on his like an eskimokiss. Kai lifted her up and brought her to her bed. There he let her sit and sat next to her. He placed his lips on hers and started to french her. His hands were straddling her hips. Keyley placed her hands on his chest and wrapped a leg around his waist. And then...A knock on the door. They both cursed the one who disturbed them.

'Keyley? Are you there?'

'Yes. What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I'll check on you again after half an hour.'

'No, you won't. Just make it an hour. I'm busy and you're disturbing me.'

'OK.'

Kai looked at her and whispered:'You're so pretty when you're mad.'

She smirked, placed her hands on his waist, kissed him and let herself fall in slowmotion on her bed. He kissed her back and lay above her, between her legs. He knew she just wanted to make out and don't want sex from him yet. But he couldn't help it. While he was frenching her, he felt her body against his and he liked it. He couldn't stop himself and erected. Kel looked up at him and smiled. He blushed and said something like 'I'm sorry.' She said he doesn't have to worry about it and kissed him. He then pulled away from her. 

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Why?'

'OK. You know I have a little problem now.'

'Your erection?'

'Y...yeah.'

'I don't think it's little...'

'No, that's not the problem. The problem is that I want you. We're now like 4 months togheter and I'm realizing that I want you more and more. I was hiding it from you, because I know you're not ready. And don't get me wrong, I'll wait for you. Just give a sign when you're ready. But I thought we must talk about it, so you know what I think and feel...' 

'Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about it too. I mean, I'm not ready for it, but...'

Keyley blushed and looked up at him. 'I'll give you a sign or hint if I'm ready, OK?'

Kai smiled one of his rare, lovefull smiles and kissed her.

_His eyes weren't full of lust. He looked embarassed and was afraid to lose me. He said he would wait for me. He must speak the truth, because he didn't blinked with his eyes. _

_I think I want to sleep with him next month. _

_And__ damn, he has a big lenght. I'm not sure if he could fit into me. I'm scared already. I hope he'll put it gently inside. Man, I'm not having sex with him for yet a whole month and I'm thinking about it now. Cut it out, Kel!!_

'Keyley!'

She looked up.

'I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to.'

She kept looking at him and then she kissed him in his neck, while her hands explore his body. She let her hands slide over his chest, back and ass, but didn't touch his bare skin. He pressed his lips on hers and frenched her again while his hands were on her back. They slid to her ass en then up to her hips. He pushed his lenght between her legs, were their pants was blocking the entrance. She answered him by wrapping her legs around him. They started to breath heavily and kept rocking and kissing like that. Both were losing control over themselves. His hands had almost reached her breasts when there was another knock. 'We're home!!' They grunted. Disturbed again.

Keyley combed her hair quickly. Then she guided Kai to her window were she kissed him goodbye. 

'Wow Kel, Too bad you weren't with us. It was awesome.'

_Awesome? I had an awesome time myself w__hich you may never know about. And it'll get better when I'm ready for it._

She smirked in the mirror to herself, leaving the others wonder why she was so happy.

* * *

Kai went to his car and stepped in. Turned the keys in the ignition and drove to his mansion.

_Wow, she makes me__ so happy. I've never had sex, but I think she's the right one for me. Not only for sex, but as my wife. WOOOOW. Come on, Kai, you're just with her for 4 months and you thinking about marrying her already?Ow well, too bad she isn't ready for me yet._ He smirked. _She finds me big. I guess I left her wondering how it would fit into her. I guess she's a bit scared. I'm scared as well. What if I don't succeed to make her come? Will she leave me if I fale?_

_:D ok this was chapter 9. I guess I'll put some spie-things in it in the next chapter. _

_Hope y'all like it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

WARNING: LEMON

* * *

_2 months later……._

'You and Cornell are hanging out with Kai. A bit oo much if you ask me.'

'That's why we don't ask you.'

'Aaaah, Kel, don't talk to me like that.'

'Hn.'

'Look, I just want to say...I'm giving a little slumberparty...'

'A what? You mean a movie night with Penny with the foresight of banging her?'

Trevor looked amazed at her. He can't hide anything from her. She always reads his mind. She frowned at him.

'Yes. Something like that.'

'That has nothing to do with Kai and Cornell, I hope?'

'Not that foresight, no. But what I mean... What does Kai means to you?'

'What? Why?'

'Just answer my question. You'll find out soon enough.'

Kel observed him for a little while. Then:

'Just a friend, like Cornell.'

'OK. Then you can invite him and Cornell on my little slumberparty. They can sleep in your room. And be warned: no dirty games.'

'What do you mean with dirty games?' she said while she raised her eyebrows.

'Something like sucking someone off, or worse, screwing someone.'

'Don't worry, Kai isn't gay. I told you that before.'

'Ow, but I'm not speaking of him and Cornell.'

'Yeah well, I'm not into sex and games. Besides, don't make Penny scream, because it's horrible to hear my brother make his chick scream.'

He blushed and Keyley turned her back on him, smirking, and walked away.

She called Kai and Cornell about the 'slumberparty'. Kai said immediatly he would come. Cornell said he would come with his boyfriend Devon, but he can't stay for the night.

* * *

'Hey Dev, I don't think we should stay there.'

'Why not Cornell?'

'Well, I think this is the moment for both of them.'

'You mean...'

'Yes. So they finally can have their first time togheter. We mustn't tell Trevor we're not staying for the night. He can ruin everything.'

'Sure sweetheart. But how do you know they both want to have 'IT'?'

'Well, the look on his face tells me enough. And last time I saw her check him out when we were in the pool. So I hope they'll grab this chance. Well, actually... I hope she's ready for it. If she isn't, then there'll be no sex tommorow night.'

* * *

Kel put her pyjamas on: a nice silky tight top with very short tight shorts, alsmost hotpants. She put a bathrobe on and went downstairs. She settled herself on the couch next to her brother who was in his boxer with a white shirt on, when the bell rang. Trevor smirked to her and put the DVD on.

'Hey, sweetheart.' She said and hugged him.

'Hey, babe.'

He looked at her and said:'It's a slumberparty, go change into pyjamas.'

She smiled and left him downstairs to change.

The bell rang again and this time, it were Cornell, Devon and Kai.

'Hey there. Welcome.'

'Hey, Trevor.'

'Wow, who's that with you?'

'This is my boyfriend Devon. Devon – This is Trevor.'

'Nice to meet you.'

Keyley looked at Devon: black hair, blue eyes and a muscular body. Then she set her eyes on Kai. He was standing there, looking silently at Devon, Cornell and Trevor. Until Trevor talked to him.

'Hey, Kai. Glad you could make it.'

'Hey, Yeah, I guess.'

'Come on. Go change upstairs.'

At that moment Penny came downstairs. She was wearing a silky satin dress. Trevor pushed her on the couch and lay above her, smirking to her, he said:

'WOW, right here, right now?'

'No, I want to see the movie.' She smiled and pushed him off her. He fell on the ground and everybody laughed.

Trevor turned the movie on when everyone was downstairs. They were looking the Japanese version of the Grudge 2. Penny was afraid and quickly sat on Trevors lap, wrapping her arms around him, making him smirk. Cornell did the same next to them. Keyley and Kai however weren't touching each other. They looked silently at the movie. This was noticed by Cornell and he decided to scream to scare them both.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.'

Keyley jumped into the air into Kai's lap, while Penny and Trevor fell on the ground. Keyley quickly sat back on her seat next to Kai and shot Cornell a dirty look. Kai, however, was smirking at him. Trevor stood up and yawned:

'Aaaah, I feel sleepy.' He winked, took Penny by her hand and guided her upstairs.

Kel, Cor, Kai and Devon watched them go. They heard the door close and they settled themselves on the couch again. This time, Kel sat in Kai's lap, leaving Cornell smiling. They turned the DVD on again. Not long afterwards, Cornell and Devon started to make out. Kai nudged Keyley to look at them and she turned back to look at Kai. A big smile on her beautiful face.

Cornell noticed this and stopped. He pulled Devon up and said: Well, the coast is clear. We'll go.'

'Where to?'

'You know we can't stay for the night. Especially not with you two.'

'And why not?'

'Because we've plans.'

'You can stay in another room, it's no big deal.'

'Nooo, we're sure.'

'OK. Then I'll see you tommorow. Bye.'

'Bye.' And they winked at her.

They went out.

Kel blushed and said:'You want to watch the movie?'

'Not really.'

'Want to play some games or tell me a scary story or something like that?'

'Yeah, sounds better.'

'Right. Come on then.'

She led him to her room and entered. She could hear her brother with his girlfriend again and she growled. Kai blushed and smiled.

She stood in the middle of her room stilll wearing her bathrobe. Kai watched her walk to the other side of the room to look for something.

Kai blushed and said:

'Why are you wearing your bathrobe?'

'Because it's respectfull to guests.'

'Aren't you wearing something underneath it, then?'

'I'm wearing pyjamas...'

'Take your robe off, then. You're just with me.'

She hesitated, then she took it off. Kai couldn't stop looking at her. His nose started to bleed and he didn't noticed. Kel grabbed some tissues and threw it to him. He came out of his little world and cleaned his nose.

'I can't find that stupid game. How about a scary story?'

'Sounds good to me.'

'Yeah, well, I hope you have one.'

She jumped on her bed and looked up at him. He sat across her after turning the big lights off.

'There was a girl, who was very cold. She never had felt warmth. One day, a handsome young men asked her the way and she thought she woult melt. He wanted to marry her, but she said no. He asked her again and again she said no. After a day she regretted her answer and went looking for him. She found him on his stomach, covered in blood.'

Keyley came closer to him. Kai was telling this story very good and she shivered.

'She cried and when she wanted to touch him, he started to move...'

He felt her ice-cold hand on his shoulder and took a better look at her. She was afraid and looked very beautiful in this state. He lost himself and pressed his lips on hers. He let her fall down in slowmotion and lay above her. Her hands removed his shirt. She threw it on the ground, looked at his muscular chest and placed her hands on it. Then she flipped him over and lay above him.

She kissed and licked his earlobe, making him moan. She felt his erection against her leg. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She licked her way down to his nipples were she began to suck on his right one. His dick was throbbing, longing to enter her. Then she licked the way down until she came by his boxer. She pulled them down and threw it on the ground as well. Then she stroked his dick. Before he knew what she was doing, she bent over and took him in her mouth. He gasped and moaned as she continued the licking and sucking. His hand was on her head so she won't stop. She went harder and faster untill he came in her mouth. His cream filled her mouth and she swallowed it all. She looked at his tip where there was a small stream scream coming out. She licked it up and looked at him with a wide grin on her face. His mouth was open and he was breathing heavily. She sat on her knees between her legs and he sat up. Kissed her while his hands slowly reached her breasts. He felt and then removed her silky top. He looked at her breasts: they were big for a 14 year-old girl. He grabbed one breast with his hand while his mouth took the nipple of her other breast. She moaned and played gently with his hair. He removed her tight shorts and thong and entered a finger inside her while he was still sucking on her nipple. She moaned louder as his finger went faster in and out her. He stopped suddenly and flipped her over. He parted her legs and buried his face in her pussy. She was moaning louder and louder as he entered his tongue inside her and licking her. He was driving her nuts and her hand held his head on that spot. His hand was still playing with her nipple. She felt good and it went better. She reached her climax. He licked it up and crawled to her untill he was above her. He looked in her eyes and saw what he want: lust. She wants him as much as he want her.

'How was that?'

'Good.'

'You know, You're very good for someone who has never done it before.'

'You the same compliment. But how do you know I'm good if you also never done it before?'

'Because you must reach your climax while you're busy. You let me come and I let you come.'

'Right. In that case...'

They fell silent. Keyley didn't hear Penny anymore and she thought that they were finished and probably falling asleep togheter.

_Better keep our voices down, I guess._

'So it felt good?'

'Ow yeah.'

'I've got something that's even better. Want to try it out?'

'Hmmm Yeah. Love to.'

He smiled, kissed her and positioned himself so he can enter her easily.

'Are you sure you're ready for this?'

_He has a lot of respect, asking me if I'm ready. He looks like he'll take me any moment now. DAMN what a self control._

'Yeah, I'm ready.'

He entered her slowly. His dick was streching her pussy what she enjoyed and then... she felt a sharp pain. Her legs want to close, but couldn't: Kai was between them. She squeeled. He stopped and looked worried.

'Are you alright? I can stop if you want. You don't have to do this.'

_Damn, it hurts. What did he say? He want to stop if I want to? Sweet. I want this. If I didn't want this I wouldn't have started it._

'No, just push. I just hope the pain is dissapearing quick.'

'OK.'

He pushed and she bit her lip. He pulled it slowly out and back in. A bit blood streamed on her sheets. He moved gently and after a little while the feeling became better and better.

She moaned and he placed his hands on her hips. She started rocking him from underneath him. That was the sign for him that she was OK. He went harder and faster. Her tightness drives him mad. He felt her breasts against his chest and her lips on his shoulder. He felt her wetness between their legs. One hand was on his back and the other on his shoulder. He felt she almost reached her climax. And he felt his own as well.

They came togheter. He didn't pull himself out of her, but came inside her and stayed like that, while they were catching their breath.

'That was better indeed.' She grinned.

He grinned back: 'Told you so.' And kissed her neck. She bent her head to the side, allowing him to kiss more of that area.

'No regrets?'

'No. In fact, I want again', she said with asmirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She flipped him over and lay on top. He smirked and put his hands on her hips, ready to flip her over again. She noticed this and took both of his wrists and pinned them aside on the matress. Then she started to kiss him on his mouth. Their tongues started to fight, then he sucked on her tongue, not letting her go. She released one hand from his wrist and placed her hand on his chest, letting it glide to his dick. he stopped sucking her tongue and moaned. She stroked him once and then she felt his hand on her hip again. She licked her way down again and put him in her mouth. She sucked four times hard and then released him. He groaned in protest. She smiled and then sat on him. Letting it slide inside her, but not all. He's too big for her now. Then she sat still, looking at him. He looked back and placed his hands on her hips again. he wanted to get up, but she pushed him back and then started riding him. She moaned in pleasure. He started to push faster underneath her. She pinned his wrists against the matress again and teased him. In and out, very slowly, she got up, let him slip out of her and then put him inside her again. He moaned and tried to put his hands from her grip, but failed. She kept teasing him. Let him slide inside her and sat like that. Suddenly she started to make herself small. Kai moaned his loudest moan and got up, put his hands on her hips and started to thrust very hard and fast. She bit in his shoulder, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. But this was not what she wanted. She wanted to do the work this time. She grabbed his hair and pulled it hard. He stopped and groaned. She pushed him into the matress again and then started riding him very fast. His hands were everywhere. It felt like it,though. She kept riding him until they both reached their climax again.

She wanted to stand up, but he grabbed her hips, making sure he stayed inside her. Then she lay on him both hands placed on his chest. They stayed like that, until they both fell asleep.

She woke up and looked at him. He looked very cute when he was fast asleep. She smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Then she noticed he was still erected and inside her. She stood up very slowly and lightly, carefull not to wake him up, and let him slid out of her. Then she freed herself from his grip and went to the bathroom.

He woke up and looked around. He heard the shower running and smirked. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. There he watched her clean herself and admired her well-shaped body. She didn't notice him and he walked to her and stood behind her. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, while his hands cupped her breasts and started to play with her nipples. She placed one hand on his hip and the other on his hand who was playing with her nipple. They both started to breath heavily. He licked her neck up to her earlobe. There he sucked on it, making her moan quietly, while he entered his finger inside her. She turned around to kiss him. Their tongues met, this time, she sucked on his tongue. He slid a second finger inside her and felt her fluids came out. He prepared her for his dick by sliding his third finger inside her. She gasped and let go of his tongue, enjoying his fingers who were exploring her from inside. Suddenly he withdrew them. She groaned and turned around to face him. He grabbed her up from her butt and then he thrust his dick inside her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, so she won't fall. He pushed her against the wall and pumped in her while warm water was pouring over them. Every thrust went harder and Kai pushed his dick further inside her untill he felt she ached her back in pain. 'Kai, you're too big for me. Please don't go that deep,' she moaned. He knew she's still going through some pain and he slid a bit out of her. Then he pumped her hard, trying not to push his whole dick inside her. She gasped and clamped herself harder against him as his hand went to her breast and took her nipple. She sucked on his earlobe and rocked against him. He pumped harder and faster until they came again. He filled her with his seed and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warm seed spilling inside her.

He slid out her and she stood on the ground. They cleaned eachother and went to her bedroom to put some clothes on. He grinned and said: 'Want another go?'

'I dont want to run in my brother smelling like you.' she grinned back.

They put their clothes on and went down. Gustave already made sandwiches for them and Keyley and Kai sat quietly and ate their breakfast. About 10 minuter later, Penny and Trevor came in, with a very happy face. Trevor winked at Kai and said: 'Goodmorning.'

Keyley glared at him and then at Kai, but Kai was glaring at him and said: 'What's so good then?'

'It's a very important day. When our parents are home, you'll know what I mean.'

'I hope not. Who is this we're talking about?'

'Me.'

'Hn.'

Keyley finished her breakfast without saying a word and stood up.

'We need a ride to school.'

'Yes, Miss, the limo is ready. Is young master Kai going with you?'

'Sort of.'

'Where must I drop you then, Master Kai?'

'That school next to Keyley's.'

Keyley went outside without looking behind her.

Trevor didn't noticed his sister was leaving, but Penny did. She looked at Kai and said:

'Go after her. We don't want her to be alone.'

'What am I supposed to do then?'

'Just stay with her. Keep an eye on her. She need friends, although she doesn't realise that.'

Kai, happy to have an excuse to follow her, went after her.

* * *

'Trevor.'

'Yeah?'

'There's something with Kel.'

'What?'

'No, really, there's something. She's a bit...changed, lately.'

'What do you mean?'

'Yesterday she wasn't cold and rude like always. But today she was. And she walks a bit diferent.'

'Walk a bit different? I think you're imagening things. You're just surprised she was a bit different yesterday, that's all.'

But Penny didn't thought so:

_I KNOW she walks a bit different then yesterday. She's shaking her ass a bit more. But why would she do that? And I heard moans coming from her bedroom. Where they just looking a movie or where they busy themselves? That could be the link to that ass-shaking. Ow well, Trevor knows her better than me. __I'll forget it. It's het life._

* * *

The maid opened the door of Keyley's room and opened the curtains. Then she went to her bed to clean the sheets. She saw a bit blood on the sheets and smirked.

_That little girl knows what she's doing. Got herself a handsome young man. _

_She won't say a thing to her mother of brother, but someone has to talk to her about this stuff before something goes terribly wrong._

She removed the sheets and placed new ones and went out of her room, taking the dirty sheets with her.

* * *

'What do you think he meant with "it's a very important day" ' Kai asked.

'I don't know.'

'I guess it's something that has to do with him and Penny. But never mind that. Why are you so ... I mean why did you left so soon?'

'Well, I don't want him to know what we have done. He's clever, you know. And I don't want him to know you're my boyfriend. He's overprotective. You should have heard him the day he told me he would give a slumberparty.'

Kai smiled relieved and stepped in the limo, next to her. Gustave dropped Kai and Keyley and left. Kai then turned to Keyley and said:

'Kel, I'm sorry I didn't told you before, but I must go to a teammate...'

'What? Why?'

'I was attacked by a strangelooking boy, yesterday. You knew I quit beyblading, but Wyatt was there too and I didn't want him to get hurt so the that guy and me fought. We were equals. No one won. I like beyblading again. But I must go to Tyson. Something tells me.'

'Then you must go.'

'What? I thought you wouldn't...especially not after last night.'

'I know you. Don't worry about it.'

'Tell me you'll visit me.'

She smiled and said: 'I'll visit you.'

He kissed her lightly on her lips and they parted. Each taking the road to their schools, knowing they'll miss eachother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kai is out beyblading with those nitwits and I'm just sitting here reading a book. When is Jerom calling us for a mission, anyway?

'Kel! There you are!! Something strange happened!!'

Keyley looked up from her book. Something in her friends behaviour made her uneasy. Cloe never acted like this although she is a drama queen.

'Kel, Alex has lost her mind. She saw that blond boy, from that team that became worldchampion beyblading. Max Tate. She wants to know him and now she's calling Jerom for a mission in Japan. If he don't want to help her, she's going to America and keep his mom as a hostage.'

Kel observed her friend and said: 'That's not strange, that's freaky. Besides, she don't have to call Jerom. I have his adress. She can send him a letter. Don't you think it's scary for him is **_she_** stood right in front of him, giggling?'

'Yeah. Letter sounds good...But you know, I don't think she'll take that. She wants to see him in person. Can't you introduce them?'

'Hmmm.'

'Pleaseeeeeeee. So you can take your rest from us.'

Kel looked at her friend and sighed.

'I guess I can...We have a week vacation from school. I think it's time to settle down a bit. Tommorrow we're leaving. Be here at 7 AM with your suitcases.'

Cloe smiled and called Alex to tell her.

* * *

_Next day 7 AM_

'We're here. Hey Cornell, Devon. You're going too?' said Alex.

'Yeah, what did you expect? Devon grinned.

'The plane is ready. Let's go,' Keyley said.

'Kel, take good care of yourself. Don't talk to boys and don't go with them if they want to buy you a drink or whatever they want to do for you.' Trevor shouted.

Keyley rolled with her eyes and waved at her brother.

Alex was all excited and was thinking about what she'll do when she saw Max, which annoyed Keyley. Cloe was laughing with the pilot and Devon and Cornell were smirking and looking at Keyley. This annoyed Keyley as well.

'What are you looking at? She spat.

'Nothing.'

'Then stop looking at me.'

And with this she stood up and went to a room in the plane. She sat on a bed and took a book. Then she heard a soft knock.

'I just want a word with you, Kel.' Cornell said.

Keyley sighed and said: 'Come in.'

Cornell sat on the bed as well and looked at her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Right then, he smirked and said: 'Did it work?'

'Did what work?'

'That night we had that slumberparty and we went early. You two did it, don't you?'

'You're very nosy.'

'Thanks to me it happened. So I'm right to be nosy.' He replied in a cheery voice. 'So, did you two do it?'

'Yeah.'

'And? How was it?'

'Good.'

'He didn't force you, right?'

'No, he didn't.'

'Good.'

'That's why you two kept looking at me?'

'Yeah, we where happy it finally happened. You need some distraction or else you'll stay with your books. Now you've a nice boyfriend who's respecting you and giving you what you need and never had.'

'What do you mean with giving me what I need and never had?' She said in a dangerous voice.

'I mean love. A different kind of love.'

'Hn.'

'Right.'

He embarressed her with that answer. She kept looking at him with a blank face. Cornell knows her too well to stay with her right now. When she's looking like that, she's unpredictible.

'OK. I'll go now.'

'No, you don't.'

'What? Why?'

'Tell me, you've had sex with Devon?' She said with an evil smirk on her face.

Cornell blushed deep red and said: 'Yeah.'

Her eyes glinted with pleasure and she kept smirking at him. Cornell didn't think twice and run out of the room to avoid more questions just to satisfy her because he embarressed her.

* * *

They landed in Japan.

Alex suddenly became quiet. Keyley noticed this and said:

'I didn't called him to pick us up or anything. Relax. They don't know we're here. Except for Kai.'

'Then they do know we're here.' Alex said.

Cloe interfered because Keyley had that blank face again.

'Kai doesn't talk much. He only talks when it's necessary. I think that's why Kel called him.'

Kel still wore that blank look. Cornell and Devon where walking behind them and heard everything. Cornell was smirking again and Devon looked innocent. Keyley felt them looking at her, but ignored them.

On the airport she couldn't see Kai, who said he would pick them up with Mr. Dickenson and bring them to a hotel. She turned to Cornell and he said:

'Well, it's lunchtime, maybe they're off to eat some lunch.'

'We're talking about Kai Hiwatari, not Tyson Granger.' came her reply.

Right then Cloe shouted: 'OMG OMG OMG LOOK, IT'S KAI HIWATARI.'

Keyley turned and she saw Cloe running to her boyfriend and ask him his autograph. Kai 'Hned' and looked at her. He was used to fan-girls. When he was battling Spencer in the worldchampionships, they already stood in line for him. But he didn't care. He, Kai, had better things to do.

He eyed the girl before him, who started to irritate him. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was as hyperactive as Tyson.

He stepped away from her, leaving Cloe dissapointed behind him, and took Keyleys suitcase without really look in her eyes. They both knew what would happen when they did.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'You alright?'

'Uhuh. You?'

'No.'

'How come?' she asked.

'I'll tell you later.' he wispered.

Mr. D smiled at the others. 'Hey Cornell, Keyley. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?'

Cornell saw that Keyley and Kai were busy, so he took the word:

'Well, this is Cloe and Devon. And this is Alex.'

'She fancies Max.' He added whispering.

Alex shot him a glare and then smiled to mr. D.

'Nice to meet you, mr. Dickenson.'

'Nice to meet you too. Well, let's go to your house so you can rest a bit before the big surprise.'

Keyley looked up at him and said: 'House? Weren't we supposed to go to a hotel?'

'Yes, but they're all full. So we rented a house.'

Kel pressed her lips and casted a dark look at Cornell, who nodded in agreement. This was noticed by Kai and kept looking at his girlfriend, wondering why she looked like that and wasn't happy. Then it hit him.

_DAMN, now I can't sneak into her room without everybody noticing._

A dark look crossed his face too and Cornell smirked at the sight of the two lovers, who don't want to tell about their relationship, with dark looks.

Kai lifted her suicase and followed mr. D to a bus. Alex, Cornell, Devon and Cloe stepped on. Then Keyley followed and Kai noticed something different about his girlfriend. Her hair had grown and she had a straight fringe. She worde a short limegreen skirt and a lightgreen top, which revealed a bit of her tummy. She looked cute. She made her way to Kai and sat next to him in the back seat, hidden from the others. Mr. D sat next to the driver. Cloe sat next to Alex, and Cornell, of course, with Devon.

While the others enjoy the view, Kai took Keyleys hand and stroked it with his thumb. She smiled a little. Her hand let go of his and she placed it on his flank, behind his back.

Cloe yelled: 'LOOK, KEL, LOOK. WHAT A BEAUTIFUL VIEW, ISN'T IT?'

Keyley withdrew her arm and muttered: 'One day I'm going to kill her.' Making Kai smirk.

'Leave me alone.' she said with a cool voice and her eyes looked into Cloes. Cloe muttered 'sorry' and looked out the window again.

Keyley sighed and took his hand. He was still smirking and she answered him with her smirk.

This time Cornell came to them and said: 'I can help you two now and when we're in the house.'

'Kai noticed she didn't let go of his hand and looked from her to him.

'Really? How?' Kel said.

Cornell smirked and said: 'Watch me. But don't waste time when it's dark. Use it well.'

Keyley couldn't watch Cornell, because Kai was drawing her attention. 'What did he meant by that?'

'I'll tell you later.'

He placed his hand on her inner thigh and said: 'No, now.' And with that he started to tease her. He knew she would give in, because they both would lose control and start making out. She looked shocked but recovered quick. Then she placed her hand on his belt and started to unbelt it, while she wispered in his ear: 'Are you sure you want to force the answer out of me?' And then suddenly, it went dark. Everyone started screaming. Mr. D took the microphone and said: 'People, please, stay calm, we're just in a tunnel. This'll take only 5 minutes and then we're out in the open again. Everyone started to talk to eachother. Everyone, except...Keyley and Kai. When she had wispered in his ear, he lost control. He kissed her and placed her on his lap. She placed her legs around his waist and her hands were gliding from his chest. His hands, were under her shirt, searching for her breasts. He cupped them and then moved with his left hand her top up and...took her nipple in his mouth. She didn't make a sound, but her grip on his head told him she enjoyed it. He went from her nipple to her neck and from there to her lips. His tongue slid inside and she welcomed him in. She felt the heat rise in her while he was massaging her breasts. She felt how he erected underneath her, but she knew she couldn't take the risk of getting caught in daylight banging him and she isn't sure they could stop. Besides, they don't know how much time they had left. So instead, she took his face in her hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she went to his earlobe and start sucking it. Then she removed herself from his lap and pulled his cock out. She took it in her mouth and sucked him off. His hand was on her head an was almost pulling her hair out. But she couldn't care. He also didn't produce sounds. Not even a growl. Those 5 minutes were too short. They came in the light again and Keyley stopped sucking him off. He quickly put his cock back in his pants and Kel came up. Just in time when Alex looked.

'What did you do, Kel?'

'I dropped my cellphone when it went dark.' And she held her cellphone up.

Alex smiled.

Kai who was looking relieved. Now he understood what Cornell meant. Kel set eyes on Cornell, who was smirking at her again. She smiled and winked at him. Then she turned to Kai and kept looking in his eyes. They both had missed each other a lot, and it was hard to stop the foreplay they would've wanted to continue. But both knew that time would come soon enough. Besides, Cornell is going to help them.

10 minutes later, the bus stopped and behind the trees, there stood a beautiful house. And it's close to Tyson's Dojo...

* * *

**Author notes:**

What will happen next

**Kai:** Why did you gave us 5 minutes? We wanted it to last longer.

**Me:** Sorry. But next time You'll have more fun. I promise

**Kai:** Yeah, how about a threesome? You, Kel and me?

**Me:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

They all stepped out of the bus and watched the house. Keyley and Alex sweatdropped at the sight of it.

'He's got the be kidding!' Alex said.

'It's a joke, right?' Keyley said.

'No, it's not,' Kai said.

'Damnit.' Keyley said.

From a distance, the house looked beautiful, but when you approached it...

Alex looked afraid.

'That place looks like it has roaches inside it. There aren't any in the house, right?'

'Why? Are you afraid of them?' Devon asked amused.

'Afraid? They scare the hell out of me.'

'There are roaches inside it. Or at least, there were...' Mr. D said.

Alex face turned white.

'Everything is cleaned though. There isn't any left. Just go inside. It's getting dark.'he said hastily.

Keyley eyed him suspiciously.

_He's in a hurry to get us inside. Why? _

Mr. D turned the key in the hole, opened the door and stepped inside. The others followed. It was dark. When they all were inside, the door slammed shut and the light turned on.

'SURPRISE!' All the Bladebreakers yelled, including Hilary.

Alex jumped in Devon's arms, Cloe held her heart like she's going to have a heart attack, Cornell almost fainted and Keyley looked amused.

Kenny came forward and blushed while he offered her a rose. Keyley frowned at him.

'It's for you. Nice to see you again.' He was deep-red now.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kai glaring at him.

'It's from all of us. We've got also something for Cornell.'

Keyley didn't pay attention to Kenny anymore, but was looking at the stairs, with mild interest.

_Take a rose from him, my ass. Let him give them to someone else who's interested in him. _

_No roaches. Good. Alex can sleep safely tonight. If she can't sleep, she can't shut her mouth as well._

She walked past Kenny who was still offering her the rose and walked towards the stairs.

This upset-ted Hilary.

'Who do you think you are? Ignoring people who're trying to be nice and walk past them. You're as arrogant as you look like.'

Keyley walked past her while she ignored her accuse.

'You've got something stuck between your teeth.' She said.

Hilary turned white and ran for a mirror.

Ray, Max and Tyson laughed.

'She has a short temper. Good to show her her place, Keyley.' Tyson said.

'Hn.'

Hilary came back and Mr. Dickenson introduced them all.

Alex blushed when she was introduced to Max. Max smiled to her and nodded.

'...And of course, Devon, Cornell and Keyley. You three haven't met Hilary. She's a friend and keeps the team together. Hilary, these are Keyley, Devon and Cornell.'

'Hi, Hilary, nice to meet you.' Said Cornell while he shook her hand. Devon did the same. But Keyley didn't speak to her. She kept her arms crossed and her eyes shut.

Mr. D spoke again: 'Right...Er...Let's get this party started. You're going to sing for eachother and watch movies or whatever you teenagers do at parties.'

'Aren't you partying with us, Mr. D?' Tyson asked.

'No, Tyson. I have a meeting. Enjoy yourselves.' And he left.

Max spoke: 'Come on, let's begin. I'm going to sing first. Let me see, what song will I pick? Ow, I know. 'Cry Me A River' from Justin Timberlake.'

Alex was in her own little world when Max started singing. They all sat on the couch, while Max stood in front of them with a microphone in his hand.

He finished his song. Everyone clapped. He winked at Alex and sat next to her. Tyson stood up, grabbed the microphone. He was going to sing 'Yesterday' from the Beatles. After him, Ray sang the song 'Yeah' from Usher. Then Hilary stood up. 'I'm going to sing 'Dip it Low' from Christina Milian.

After her, Kai stood up and began immediatly to sing 'You've Got Me Right Where You Want Me' from Jesse McCartney. This earned a big applause, because they didn't knew he could sing this good. Hilary complimented him, but he said nothing. He knew she liked him much, but he simlpy is not interested in her. But because he never says a thing about it, she thinks it's his way to say he likes her.

Devon and Cornell stood up and sang '4 Minutes' from Justin Timberlake and Madonna together.

Cloe and Alex sang 'Big Spender'.

Then Keyley stood up. Hilary looked at her with a wide smirk.

_Bet she can't outnumber me with singing._

Keyley began to sing immediately and Hilary's smile faded. She sang 'Fighter' from Christina Aguilera. A very difficult song. When she finished, everyone remained silent and then...They clapped and whistled. Hilary faked a smile but did not succeed. She wants her revenge on her for telling her she had something between her teeth.

Ray stood up and said: 'How about you and Kai sing that song he sang?'

Everyone joined in:'Yeah, Kai and Keyley. SING.' Hilary looked sour.

Keyley looked at him and he stood up, when he had his back turned to them he smiled broadly at her. Then he started the song and Keyley sang the chorus. They switched and Kai sang the chorus. Then Keyley let Kai sing what was over from the song to finish and she led him in. When they were finished everyone burst into an applause and Tyson whistled. Kenny threw the rose and Keyley caught it and winked at him. He blushed and looked pleased with himself.

Ray stood up and turned the music on so everyone can dance.

Hilary started to dance with Tyson and Max led Alex to the 'dancefloor'. Devon went to the kitchen and was followed by Cornell who also was hungry. Keyley sat on the couch between Ray and Kenny. Kai stood in the opposite direction. He leaned against the wall and had his eyes closed. Cloe kept looking at him. This annoyed Keyley, but gave her satisfaction as well.

_Just keep looking at him. I know he's hot...and all mine._

Meanwhile Kenny tried to get her attention. He coughed and she turned to look at him. She frowned. He smiled, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dancefloor. He started to dance and she just stood there looking at him. Then she started to dance with him. When the song ended she walked back to her place and sat next to Ray. He smiled lightly at her and then jumped up dragged both her an Kai to the floor. He danced with them and then there was a slow song. He knocked Kai aside and grabbed her by her waist, leaving Kai glaring at him. Keyley enjoyed this dance with Ray. She felt he wanted to have some fun and nothing more.

The slow song ended and another song filled in. Kai went behind Cloe and grinded her. Cloe looked shocked but suddenly looked happy and moved on with the rythm.

Ray grinded Keyley from the front. Everyone was grinding each other on this song: including Max and Alex, Devon and Cornell and Hilary and Tyson. Except Kenny. He went to the kitchen.

The song ended and Kai created some distance between him and Cloe. She turned around to look at him and met cold eyes. She gulped and he stepped away from her as another song began. He glared at Ray and took Keyley by her waist. Ray's eyebrows shot up. Kai said: 'It's my turn.' Ray saw the determined look on his captains face and backed away. Kai grinded her from behind, while he pressed her body against his. She felt his hot breath in her neck. Her hands moved to his hands and she looked around to see Cloe staring at them, while dancing with Ray. She wanted to say something when Max took the microphone and said: 'OK, people, the lights will turn off.' And the lights turned off and on. Kai used this opportunity to kiss her neck. Max was kissing Alex and Tysons hands were underneath Hilarys shirt. Ray and Cloe were nibbling on a cheese-cookie with a wide smirk. The music stopped, but no one noticed this except for Ray, Cloe, Kai, Keyley, Devon and Cornell. Tyson's hand glided underneath Hilary's skirt and she let out a hard moan. Keyley turned around to face everyone and said: 'Time to go.'

They went upstairs leaving those behind who didn't noticed anything. Cloe went into the second room with a wide grin and Ray followed her. They shut the door. Devon and Cornell took the third room. Keyley stepped into the first room and looked around. She heard Kai closing the door with a key. He too looked around. There was a bed, a closet and a couch. Nothing more. Keyley sat on the couch and watched Kai walking to the window. He opened it and looked outside. She knew why: for visiting her without everyone noticing.

'And? Easy or is it a problem?'

'Easy. I can climb in and I can jump out.' He grinned.

He closed the window and sat next to her.

'Well, you said you would tell me why you're not all right.' She said.

'Yeah. I said I would.' And he played with her hair.

'I missed you and it felt bad not seeing you.'

At this, her eyes softened and she whispered: 'Really?'

'Really.'

He kissed her. Now that they were alone and the door was closed, they could finish what they started in the bus. She undid him from his shirt and he took her top. She kissed his neck and went down, zipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She sucked him off, but didn't want him to come in her mouth. She stopped and stood up facing him, smirking. He lifted her and pressed her in bed, took her panties and skirt off and played with her nipples. Then, without a warning, pressed his dick inside her. She gasped as he slowly got deeper inside her, until he met a resistance. He couldn't go further because he met her cervix. He pumped hard and fast. She placed her hand on his waist and the other on his back again. They both almost reached their peak, and he placed both hands on her breasts. Three more hard thrusts later and they both climaxed. She felt the hot liquid spilling inside her and sighed.

They rested a bit in each others arms and then stood up. They put their clothes on and opened the door. She sat on the couch again, he kissed her lightly on her lips and left, before someone noticed they were together.

She sighed and got up again. She wanted to clean herself and put some other clothes on. She took a baggy pants and, tight shirt and a thong, went to the shower, cleaned herself and put the clothes on. When she left the bathroom she bumped into Ray who just came out of Cloe's room. Keyley saw he wore a grin on his face, but didn't pay attention to it. She also went downstairs and saw Hilary, who had a fight with Tyson.

'I hate you, Tyson.'

'Not as much as I hate you.'

'I'm going to kill you.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

'Enough you two.' Kai said.

They shut their mouths and looked at Kai.

'Hilary, if you didn't want him to touch you, you should have said it. And you, you should use your brains. Besides, we all saw how your hands were underneath her shirt. We don't want to see that again.'

Hilary's mouth fell open. She thought Kai would act jealous, but instead, he acted like he doesn't care. _I think I'm going to give up on him_, she thought.

Keyley went to the kitchen where she find Kenny. She took a glass of water and Kenny blushed. He wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure how to begin. Kai entered the kitchen and went to sit on a chair. No one noticed him coming in. Then Kenny burst out:

'Keyley, do you want to go to the movie with me?'

Keyley looked at him, surprised. 'What? Why?'

'Well, I think you're pretty and I want you as a girlfriend. I like you a lot. You're so beautiful and smart and everything.'

While she raised her eyebrows she heard someone snorting. She and Kenny turned around to see Kai. 'Yeah, Kel, will you go on a date with him?' he said with a wide smirk.

Keyley felt suddenly hot with anger.

'I think I will, Kai.' This answer wiped the smirk of his face. Kenny looked happy.

'How about I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 pm?'

'Sounds good.'

She gave him her back and went to her room. Leaving Kenny, whose heart was doing back flips, and Kai, who was full of jealous thoughts, behind.

* * *

**Author notes**

_That's it for now. I don't know when I'm going to finish this story. _

_Hope you all like it._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was dark. Kai couldn't sleep.

_Damn, did I do something wrong? I thought for sure she wasn't going to the movie with Kenny. Maybe if I just hadn't laughed, she would have said no. What if she likes Kenny? And what if he's going to kiss her and they end up in bed? Damn, I'm going to see her, or else I won't sleep._

He looked around, saw everyone asleep and then took the covers off him and stood up. Put his shoes on and went to the house. He climbed until her window and knocked softly. She was in bed and looked up.

She opened the window for him and he stepped in. Without talking to him she went to her bed. She was wearing a top and a thong as a pyjama, she drived him nuts.

_I'm not going before we have a go._

She lied in bed but didn't look away from him, as he drew near her. He lied on her between her legs. She tried to push him off her but didn't succeed. She gave up.

'Did I do something wrong?'

'Hn.'

'You're acting like you're very mad at me. Is it because I snorted when he asked you out?'

She had a calculating look in her eyes and it took a while before she answered.

'Yes. You annoyed me with that.'

'But, tell me. Did you expected him to ask you out?'

'No, not really.'

'Well, neither did I. And I thought it was a bit of funny, because you're my girlfriend. I take it, because I annoyed you, you said you would go with him?'

'Yes. Listen, You can fool anyone, but I can see right through you. You're worried.'

He gulped and kept looking at her.

'How d'you...'

'I know you. Like Granger said before: I look a lot like you.'

'Right.'

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Aren't you going to tell me why you're worried? Because personally, I don't see any reason for worrying. He's no rival. I thought you would go crazy with jealousy when Ray and I danced.'

'Well, I know Ray, he just wanted a bit of fun. Besides, he likes Cloe. I was worried because...I thought you might like Kenny when you're with him and then all crazy thoughts went through my head.'

'Like what?'

'You two kissing and ending up in bed...'

Keyley looked stunned.

'Listen. I'm only going with him, so I can make it clear that I'm not interested in him.'

'You better would, because I'll go crazy and kill him if he tries something. I don't want to lose you. You're the best what happened to me.'

She smiled and drew him closer. She kissed him and let go. He on the other hand, had a different plan. He placed his lips on hers again and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened it and he slid in. When they broke apart, breathing for air she said: 'Mustn't you go? You know you can't stay here for the night. And besides, we already did it today.'

'I don't want to go before I've had you,' he grinned. 'It sounds like you don't want to. Why?'

'Because Cornell and me are going to train at dusk.'

'You know you can't resist me. You'll beg for me in a minute.' he said while he smirked

'Please don't,' she said and then gasped. He kissed her neck and went to her earlobe, sucking it. She tried to push him off her again, but failed...again. He kissed her lips and frenched her, as his hands disappeared at her sides, tucking at her top, he took it off and went lower with his tongue. He took her nipple in his mouth and squeezed her other breast. She gasped again and she felt his hand again as he removed her thong. She knew she was wet by now...and so did Kai. He lowered himself and licked her moisted pussy. She grabbed his head and held him on that spot. He smirked and got up on his knees. Making her mad. He stood up and went to the window. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. He looked in her angry face. He spoke:

'Are you sure you don't want a go?'

She took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Then she zipped his pants and pulled them down. Leaving him in his boxer. She replied:

'At first I didn't. Now I want, so stop teasing me. You've won, OK?' With this, she threw him on her bed and she lied above him. She trailed kisses on his chest and went down. She bit softly on his hard cock, which was still underneath his boxers. Then she removed them and the top of her tongue touched his shaft. He gasped. He wanted her to take him in her mouth, and tried to force her. But she avoided his hands and got up on her knees above him. Then she sat on him, letting him slide inside her, until it hurted. Then she drove him very slow, to make him crazy. He went up and pushed her body closer to his. He felt her breasts against his chest and her arms around him. He started to pump hard. She felt his hands on her ass as he pumped inside her. She moaned a little. They both climaxed again. She collapsed against him.

Keyley fell asleep in his arms. He didn't bother to wake her up, but covered her with a blanket. He stood up, dressed himself and jumped out of the window, after kissing her on the forehead and whispering: 'See you tomorrow, babe.'

_She had satisfying answers. I think I can sleep now,__especially after sexcersizing. _He smirked.

* * *

At dusk, Cornell went into Keyley's room, to find her fast asleep. He tried to wake her up. Then he removed the covers, but returned them quickly.

_Shit, I thought I've heard something last night. He exhausted her. O well, I'm going to wake her up anyway._

He had a wet towel and put it on her face. She woke up and said: 'That's not funny, Kai.' Then realizing who was in her room, she said: 'Right, give me a few minutes.'

'Right. Just take more, because I think you want to clean yourself before running into someone smelling like him?'

She froze.

'I didn't knew you were naked. And besides I heard something last night. I guess it was he who climbed in through you window, I suspect?'

'I'm going to take a shower.'

She took a towel and covered herself with it. As Cornell is gay, she isn't scared to show him her naked body. He won't get aroused or try anything. She run to the shower and came back in two minutes, already in her training clothes.

'Right, ready?'

'Yeah. Let's go.'

They ran for an hour. Cornell was now fast and could keep up with keyley. They ran back to their house. There she said:

'OK, you've gained speed and strength in your legs. Now it's time to lift weights.' She went inside and came back with weights.

'Wow, how much each?'

'5 kilo each. That's enough to learn how to punch hard. Now, we're not going to begin with them. First I want you to do 50 push ups with me.'

'What? Why so much?'

'Because I say so. Now move.'

They both started to do push ups and Keyley, who's done this more than once, was finished before he reached 20. She left him behind to make sandwiches and came back.

'How much?'

'45.'

'Right. Finish the last 5.'

He finished them and rested a bit.

'Can I take a sandwich?'

'No. First we're going to lift weights and then you can have breakfast. But here's water.'

He drank the water and stood up.

'Right, now take the weights in your hands. Good. Now lift them up like this. 50 times each.'

When they were finished, he was exhausted. He was glad he could rest and eat his breakfast which she made. She patted him on the shoulder and left him. He knew she was going to take a shower.

She came back with her hair in a ponytail and was dressed in a red top, which revealed her whole tummy and a red skirt. She sat next to him and ate her breakfast in silence. Everyone else was still asleep, so they decided to go to the beach to walk a little and maybe to take a dive.

When they reached the beach, they saw it was deserted. Keyley sat in the sand and looked to the blue sea, which reminded her of Kai's blue marks on his face. She never asked him why he painted them on his face and she never will. She thought it looked cute on him and it gave him a wild look.

'LET IT RIP.' A voice far behind them said.

* * *

**Author notes**

Who'll that be?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They turned around and saw Tyson was training his technique. Cornell stood up, took Keyley's hand and dragged her towards Tyson. There they found also Hilary, Ray, Kenny, Max and...Kai. All were training to refine their techniques.

'HEY.'

'Hey, Cornell, Keyley. You two training with us?'

'No, we've already trained. We think we could swim or something...' He looked at her. She had her arms crossed and her eyes closed again as she replied:

'I'm going to swim. What you want to do is your business.' she turned around and went to the water. She undressed herself and plunged in the water. She came out and lied in the sand. Ray smiled and said: 'I think it's time for a break, don't you all think?'

Everyone looked at him and then run towards the sea, undressing themselves. Leaving only Hilary, Ray and Kai behind, who sweatdropped.

They were joined by Alex, Cloe and Devon who also had their bathingsuites on. Keyley turned around to see them talking and te moving towards her. Kai was looking at her, while Ray and Kenny were talking to her and keep looking at her.

'You guys, I'm hungry.'

'Damnit, Tyson. It's a wonder you aren't fat. Let's go.'

Tyson led them to a pizzeria. Keyley, Cornell and Kai stayed behind.

'Kai, you remember when Trevor said that it was an important day?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, he asked Penny to marry him.'

'WHAT? and what did she said?'

'She said 'yes' of course. They're having an engagement party about 3 months from now. They said the Bladebreakers must come.'

'Wow, he's going to marry her... I thought he meant that he figured us out. That he knew what we've done that night.'

Cornell sniggered. 'Yeah. You think he'll know it by now?'

'I don't know. I didn't tell him, obviously. I don't even know how he'll react. So...' said Kel.

'Well, Kel, I think you must tell him, because if I do, well, he'll kill me.' Kai said.

'I know, but the problem is that it isn't his business to know.'

'Ow, well, I think we must go into the water.' Cornell said.

Keyley and Kai sweatdropped, because that has nothing to do whit what they were discussing.

'Come on, let's go. How about you, Kai? Do you wear your shorts?'

'I do.'

'Let's go then.'

And Cornell ran to the water and dived in the sea. Kai and Kel cought each others eye and ran after him. Kai undressed himself on the way.

They both dived. Cornell laughed when they came up. 'Hey, Kai. Wet hair doesn't suit you.'

Kai looked from him to Keyley.

'I think it looks good.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on her lips. She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

After playing with each other in the water, they all went to the sand, waited until they dried and then put their clothes on.

'I'm going to take a shower.'

'No, I will, you can take one with Kai.'

'Yeah, you can take a shower with me.' Kai grinned.

Kai went in her room, undressed himself, leaving his shorts on, and lied on her bed. Keyley followed him and removed her top, revealing her white bikini top and lied next to Kai. Cornell came in and said:

'Yeah, Trevor would love to see you two lieing like that.'

And with that, he went out of her room towards the shower.

Kel looked up at Kai and said: 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'If you mean that we're not going to wait until he comes out of the shower, then yes.'

He smirked to her and she moved on top of him and kissed him om his lips, while her hands travelled down to his pants. Kai's hands were already removing her bikini-panties.

'I'm glad your brother isn't here, because if he was right now, he would kill me if he saw us.'

'Just my thought.' Keyley said.

'You two thought right.' said a forced calm voice.

Kai and Keyley looked up. Trevor stood in front of them and he wasn't looking happy. Keyley and Kai parted, while Trevor came closer to them. Keyley eyed him suspiciously. He was looking extremely mad.

'From all those boys you choose Hiwatari? No offence, but I thought you two hated each other, but only someone stupid wouldn't have noticed you actually were interested in each other. How long have you two secretly been dating? And how long have you been fucking?' His eyes flashed madly towards Kai. Keyley swallowed at the sight of them. Kai and Trevor were shooting daggers with their eyes.

Without a warning Trevors fist shot into the air, ready to punch Kai. Keyley saw this happening in slow-motion and her face changed when she pushed Kai aside and blocked the punch. She grabbed Trevor's fist and said with a maliciously voice and a dark smirk:

'Told you, uncle Heinrich, you would never hurt me or someone else again.' And with that she punched him in his stomach. Her hands went to his throat and began to strangle him. Suddenly Kai put his hand on her shoulder and said anxious:

'Kel, control yourself. You're strangling your brother.'

Keyley came down to earth, realizing what she was doing and let go of Trevor. He fell on the ground and massaged his neck, while he was observing her. She was looking shocked. She turned around and sat on the chair, her head in her hands which were covering her face. Kai brought Trevor downstairs and said:

'I'm bringing her to the bathroom, so she can take a bath. You stay here.'

Kai ran upstairs and lifted Keyley in his arms. She didn't look up at him. He brought her to the bathroom, undressed her and laid her in bath.

'Just stay here until you've calmed down, OK? I'm going to talk to your brother. If you need me, just call me.' He kissed her lightly on her forehead and went downstairs again. He found Cornell sitting next Trevor with an anxious face.

'Thank you for giving her a depression.'

'Depression? What do you mean?'

'Don't act stupid. You saw how she changed completely when you tried to punch me. And she said 'Heinrich'. Don't know who that is, but I think he's responsible for how she acted. The point is, that she almost killed you, without knowing it. Don't you ever try to hit her again. That's my advice. What were you playing at anyway?'

Trevor sighed and said:

'I just want to protect her. I know you're a good guy. And I've secretly hoped that you were the one she would end up with. But when it happened I was just shocked that my little baby-sister has grown and doing stuff matures do. I've never saw her grow up, you know. I left her when she was a few years old and found her back when she was 11 years old. She already had the experience and wisdom. And was very mature. It's hard to accept she did it with you. Especially because she didn't tell me she was dating you.'

Kai swallowed. He expected Trevor to yell at him, not to tell about how he felt and what he thought.

'Kai, tell me just one thing. How long have you two been dating?'

'1,5 year.'

'Wow. Congrats, then. I didn't know for so long.'

'And how long have you shared a bed?'

Kai hesitated. Then said: 'Not your business.'

'Cor, you knew this all?'

Cornell swallowed and then said: 'Yes.'

'Since when?' He demanded.

'Well, I knew he liked her. But I knew because she told me.'

'Why did she tell you? And why not me?'

'She didn't want to, but because she thought I liked Kai, she told me.'

'I see.'

They fell silent. Suddenly they heard someone call for Kai.

'I think she wants you up there...'

'Yeah. I'll go. You ruined this day, you know.'

'I know. I'm sorry.' Trevor apologised.

Kai went to see her. He saw her sitting in bath and looking up to him with sad eyes.

'Are you ready?'

'I think so.'

'Come up then. Here's a bathrobe. Good. Should I cancel your date with Kenny?'

'I think we should tell them we're dating for a long time. What do you think?'

'Yeah. I'll tell them. I want them to know you're not available so they'll leave you alone.'

'That's settled then.'

He lifted her in his arms again as he carried her to her bed and laid her in it. He helped her in her panties and silky nightdress. Then he covered her with a blanket. He told her to rest a bit and that he'll check up on her from time to time. She closed her eyes and he left.

Everyone came in the house and they went to sit on the couch. They saw Trevor and Cornell and Tyson yelled:

'YO, WHAT'S WITH THE LONG FACES?'

'Granger! Shut up. Keyley is sleeping. I won't let you rest if you wake her up.' Kai threatened.

'Trevor! What happened? When did you arrive?' Asked Ray.

'I arrived this morning. My sister and me had a little fight. That's all.'

'Doesnt look like a little fight to me.'

'Leave it, OK? I don't want to talk about it.'

Then Kai talked again.

'I want to tell you something.'

Everyone looked at him.

'I have a girlfriend and I'm dating her for 1,5 year...'

Everyone went closer to him. Tyson was rude again and asked:

'Who?'

'Keyley.'

Everyone stared at him. Cloe and Alex were changing startled looks with each other.

Kai looked at Kenny, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

'She's a bit ill, so your date is cancelled.'

He left them and went to Keyley. He saw she had thrown the blanket on the floor. He closed the door and picked it up. When he tried to cover her, she opened her eyes.

'I don't want a blanket.'

'OK.'

'I want you here with me.' She said with a weak voice.

'I haven't took a shower. I still smell.'

'No, you're not.'

He smiled and he lied next to her and took her in his arms. She clamped herself on him and lied her head on his chest. Tears were falling on his chest and he didn't talk to her. He just wiped the tears of her eyes and held her tight. Slowly they both fell asleep.

* * *

Yup, this was chapter 15. I don't know wheter it's good or bad...

**R&R please.**


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

It was Friday before they knew it, so the girls and Trevor started to pack their things so they can go home.

Trevor's eye twitched as he saw Kai going upstairs to where Keyley was. He didn't want to know what they would do.

Kai knocked and entered her room. She had already packed and was staring out the window.

She didn't turn or talked, so he spoke:

'Kel.'

- No respond -

He placed his hands on her shoulders and carried her to her bed. He sat next to her and looked at her. She, on the other hand, was looking curious.

'Listen. I haven't told you yet, but Wyatt is gone funny.'

'Funny?'

'Yeah, mad, actually.'

'How?'

'It was my fault.' He said while his eyes filled with sadness and tears. 'I didn't want to battle him, so he went to play for team Psykick. If I only have battled him...'

He started to cry. She felt guilty for asking him to go on and got up. She placed her arms around him and laid his head on her chest. She didn't speak to him until he calmed down.

'When did this happen?'

'A few weeks ago. Team Psykick is going to suffer like they've never suffered before.'

'Relax a bit, Kai.'

'And you remember when I told you the reason I left?'

'Yeah.'

'That guy is a member of a team called Saint Shields. They're after our bitbeasts.'

'They won't get Dranzer. He's too powerful. Just stay focused. I know you can.'

She kissed him. He laid his head in her lap and said:

'And now you must leave for school.'

'Yeah, my turn to leave now.'

He smiled a little. She stroked his hair and lifted his head from her lap so she could get up.

'Not fair. I need you here.'

'You need me here? I don't think so. Your doing perfectly well on your own, besides, when the time comes, you don't want any help. And I'm not offering.'

He smiled. 'You're very clever.'

'Hn. Don't swim in self pity, Kai.'

He ignored that last comment and got up. She stood again by the window. He closed the door with the key. She heard a click and turned around. She saw him smirk.

'No, I don't want it right now.'

'And why not? When am I going to get it, then?'

'Later, before my plane departs.'

'You know I can't wait that long.' Then, her answer sunk in.

'Until your plane departs? That sounds like I'm not going to get any at all.'

She glared at him and said: 'Give me the key.' Ignoring his last comment.

'No, I won't.'

'Now.'

'No.' He was determined to get what he wants. And right now, she was driving him nuts.

'Kai...' She said in a whisper, hoping he would give her the key.

Kai shook his head and started to undress. He already was aroused and he showed it to her.

'Look, you can't leave me behind like this. Besides, since you and your brother had that fight, we hadn't had sex. And I don't know how long it'll take before I see you again...'

Keyley saw it and thought it was better to satisfy him a bit. After all, he was right and not that she didn't want sex with him. It's just that she is thinking about other stuff. It didn't feel right to fuck with him if her mind was somewhere else.

'OK, listen. Right now, I can't have sex with you.'

Kai wanted to respond, but she spoke again.

'However...I can give you a blow-job.'

'Why just a blowjob? You know I want you.'

'I'm thinking a lot and it didn't seem fair if my mind is somewhere else while we're screwing each other. Just trust me. It's nothing personal.'

Her hand was now touching his cock. She stroked it a few times and then went on her knees. She took it in her mouth. Started to suck and lick it. He groaned. Then, she did something she'd never done before: she took almost all of his cock in her mouth. His hand was now on her head and he was trying to force her to take all of him. After a while he reached his peak and climaxed in her mouth. She drank his cum and stood up. How she loved his seed filling her in her mouth and from underneath.

He was panting and she grimaced. She placed a kiss on his mouth and took the key. She whispered:

'Rest a bit. You'll need your strength for later. I'm not going to do all the work then.'

And she left.

* * *

'Hey Kel. Did you pack everything?'

'Hn.'

'Or has Kai packed you?'

Her eyes snatched open and she shot him a murderous glare.

'Talk all you want, I don't care.'

Trevor gave up. He didn't want to offend her. So he said instead:

'We must be on the airport at 20.00h. You think you're ready then?'

'I AM ready.'

'I know, but I mean saying goodbye to Kai...'

'Don't worry about that.'

* * *

It was very hot and because they were leaving, Tyson invited everyone into his Dojo. Everyone sat next to his lover, except Keyley and Kai. Keyley sat between Ray and Max and Kai between Cloe and Alex. Kenny wasn't happy, but accepted Keyley as a friend and nothing more. Tyson was laughing and flirting with Hilary and she was looking at him with a strange glance in her eyes. Kel was looking at them and thought:

_I knew they'll fall for each other sooner or later. Looks like it happens right now. They look cute together. 5 Hours before my plane departs. Looks like this is the time to go. Hope Kai understands me._

'Hey Kai, we must leave. You must help me with my essay.'

'Yeah, OK.'

* * *

Kel opened the door and went in. Kai followed her to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and added ice to it. He watched her while she drank the half of it. She offered him the glass. He shook his head, turned and went upstairs. Kel frowned. She took her glass with her while she followed Kai upstairs.

She saw him sitting on the chair, staring at nothing in particular. She continued staring at him. She was never fascinated by someone more than Hiwatari. With his myterious character, which wasn't that mysterious to her.

'Is there something wrong?'

- No response -

'Kai!. I'm talking to you!'

'What?'

'Something wrong?'

'I was just thinking about the upcoming match against team Psyckick and the Saint Shields.'

'Man, get over it. You worry too much.'

'And you don't.'

Keyley stared at him. She didn't reply or anything, but just stared. Kai, sensing he shouldn't have said that, said:

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just that you don't see how important it is...'

'For me, personally, it isn't important, no. But it is to you and I wish you all the luck you need.' She said with a sneer.

She turned her back on him and he stood up and took her by her arm.

'Wait, what's wrong? You know I didn't mean that. I just blurted it out. I'm sorry.'

She stood still and turned to look him in the eyes. He WAS sorry! Then she said in a small voice:

'Don't you want to drink something?'

With this he felt miserable. He said: 'No' and sat back in the chair again.

She kept looking at him and then she made her move. She sat on top of him(on the chair by the way.) and kissed him. He was surprised but recovered quick. They undressed each other until they were naked. She nibbled on his earlobe and felt him erect underneath her. He tried to enter her with his fingers, but she took his hand quick and placed it on her breast. She placed his other hand on her waist. Then she placed herself above his cock and let him slide slowly inside her. Kai moaned as she started riding him. They didn't hear the cracking noise from the chair they were sitting on. She sped up and got a bit tired so Kai took her by her hips and helped her go faster. When he was feeling she almost came he stood up. Still inside and pushed her against the wall, letting her legs dangling by his side. He pumped hard and fast, noticing she didn't moan or anything, but breathing very hard. He was wondering whether he's doing something wrong, but didn't gave it a second thought because he almost reached his peak. He pumped hard a few more and burst inside her. He heard her moan a little and he carried her to her bed where they both collapsed. He pulled out of her and lay on his back with his eyes fixed on her. She was still breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smirk.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Kel...Did I do something wrong?'

'On the contrary.'

'Then what is it?'

'I hope you're not tired yet.'

Then it was his turn to smirk.

'You know I never get tired of this.'

'Then shut up and work me for the next 3 hours.'

He sniggered and said: 'Yes, my lady. I'm working.'

She sniggered as he came near her mouth, placing his lips on hers fiercely. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. His hands went down to her breasts were he started to play with them. She moaned and withdrew her tongue. He let go of her breasts and let his hands travel over her body. A growl escaped her mouth as he approached her sensitive spot between her legs. He started to suck on her nipples and inserted two fingers inside her. She felt her body temperature rise and...so did he. He withdrew his fingers and started to lick her sensitive spot. He made her go crazy like hell. He let her come this time and licked her juice. She was still breathing heavily. He faced her and grinned.

'That's a nice start right?'

'Yeah.'

'Shall I continue?' He said it with an evil smirk.

'No.' - his smirk vanished -

'My turn now.'

And she flipped him over and started to tease him, like he did to her. Then she took him in her mouth, sucking him off until he came. She licked it all up, feeling that she needed him inside her. She crawled on top of him and kissed him lightly in his neck. He flipped her over and without a warning he thrusted his dick inside her. After a few thrusts he withdrew it and was satisfied when he saw her ache her hips towards him. She NEEDED him right now. He teased her a bit and then started to pump again.

They came several times and Kai was pleased to hear her moan loudly everytime he slammed inside her and made her come.

* * *

_At the airport..._

'Well, bye guys. See you soon. You must come to my engagement party. Don't forget!'

'Bye!' the Bladebreakers said. Max and Alex had a hard time saying goodbye to each other. Cloe and Ray idem dito. Kai and Keyley winked at each other and she made her way to the plane. Devon and Cornell also said goodbye and followed her. After 5 minutes everyone was in the plane.

'Nice vacation, huh?' Cloe said.

'Yeah. Thanks Keyley. I would never have met Max if you haven't...'

'Yeah.' She cut her off.

* * *

Everyone was talking, except Keyley and Trevor. He was looking out of the window and she was reading a magazine. After 15 minutes he started to talk.

'So you're dating Kai, huh?'

'Hn.'

'He's a good guy.'

She looked up and put her magazine slowly down.

'Yeah.'

'I'm happy for you, although I didn't show it to you then. I was just shocked to see you two like that and talking like that...'

'How did you find out about me and him?'

'I didn't.'

'Yes, you did.'

'What makes you think that?'

'Because you was there in a hurry, you was looking for him AND you said you didn't want t go with me when I asked you back at home. So how did you find out?'

'Well, I missed you around me so I went to your room and there I found a little picture of you and him. You leaning on him from behind and your arms wrapped around his neck...'

She didn't respond.

'Kel. You two use a condom, right?'

She didn't respond again. She knew enough.

Trevor could tell she didn't want to answer so he turned to the window again and left her with her own thoughts.

_Three whole months without him. Three whole months I have of hear Trevor asking me all those thing about me and him. _

_What is Kai doing now?_

* * *

R&R

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They were back in Russia. Everyone went to their homes.

* * *

Keyley entered her home. Her brother grabbed her hand and dragged her to the livingroom, towards their mother and father. Her mother hugged Trevor and her father, William Spano, hugged his daughter and said:

'Hey, sweetie. How was Japan?'

'Awesome, daddy.'

Keyley's mother loved Trevor more than Keyley, and her father loved her more. Not that she cared. She was daddy's little girl and always will be. She could get anything she want from him, without trouble.

Keyley watched Trevor talking to their mother, but couldn't hear them. She had a nasty feeling he was telling her that she had a boyfriend. But then again, she didn't care.

After their little 'reunion' she went upstairs to finish her essay. When she was finished, she heard something vibrate underneath her pillow. She took the pillow and found her phone. She picked it up.

'With Kel.'

'Hey.'

'Who gave you my number?'

'No one. Well, someone wrote your number in the boys toilets. That's where I got it from.'

'What do you want?'

'Just want to ask you something.'

'Spit it out.'

'How are you?'

'Fine.'

'Don't you going to ask me if I'm all right?'

'No.'

'Hm. Then I'll see you tomorrow in class. You can't escape me there.'

'I want to but it doesn't work with you. You don't even care that I'm ignoring you.'

'You're very clever.'

'Hn.'

'Ow well, Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.'

Keyley sweatdropped. He annoyed her so much. Tomorrow she'll definitely ignore him.

* * *

Keyley and Cornell sat on their seats in class. They had English and weren't happy with the teacher. He was so lame. Nobody listens to him anyway.

After English they had history. She entered the classroom a little late because she forgot she hadn't this class with Cornell, so she went with him and realised it.

'Spano, you're late.'

'Hn.'

'Detention.'

'Hn.'

'And you're going to sit next to Tala, so I can keep an eye on both of you.'

Keyley cursed through gritted teeth when she saw the redhead with a satisfied smirk. She sat next to him and listened to what the teacher was saying. He announced they must do a project with another person and insisted that she did it with Tala. She and Tala always had top grades, so everyone wants to do projects with them.

'So Kel, we're toghether, huh?'

'Don't talk to me.'

'Whaaaat?' he said innocently.

'You heard me.'

'Aaaaaaw, you're still mad because I called you yesterday.' - with a childish sound-

'Hn.'

'All right, Spano. You turned me at least 25 times down, but I never give up. Will you go on a date with me?'

'What makes you think I want to go this time?'

'Ow, I don't think you're going to. But it's worth the try.'

'Hn.'

'KEYLEY! TALA! NO PRIVATE TALK.'

'Right. So, we were discussing WW II. Which country shall we take?'

'How about France?' he said with sparkles in his eyes.

'No. I think we should take Italy and Spain.'

'Why?'

'Because everyone takes Germany, France, Russia, Great Brittan or America. The teacher didn't tell us much about Italy and Spain.'

'Good one. OK, then I'll do Italy and you can concentrate on Spain.'

'Deal.'

'So we have a date.'

'What are you talking about?'

'We must go to the library to find those books.'

'I already have a lot books about WW II. I don't think we have to go to the library.'

'Good, can I go with you then so you can give them to me and plot together which questions we're going to answer?'

'Fine.'

They grabbed their books and started reading. They didn't notice there was a fight between two classmates. One threw a book, but missed it's destination and hit Tala. Tala cursed and stood up, seized him from his front robes. Then the teacher came in and barked:

'TALA! DETENTION!'

* * *

Kel and Tala sat in the back of the class discussing their history project. The teacher said they should be quiet, but both ignored it. They were discussing HIS project, so he didn't bother to tell them to shut up again.

After an hour of detention they went outside. The limo was already waiting for Kel and she dragged Tala to it. When she slammed the car door shut, Gustave started to drive. Tala and Keyley didn't speak to each other. When they arrived at her home, she went to her room, leaving Trevor look suspicious, as Tala followed her.

She went to her bookcase and pulled a few books from it about Spain and Italy. She threw him a few and started to read.

'Wow, Kel. There's a lot of information in here about Italy! I bet we'll get 10/10.'

'Hn.'

'So we can lay our books aside and do something else.'

'Like what?'

'Talking or maybe...'

'No we aren't doing anything. Your time is up. Take that book with you and I see you tomorrow at school.' She said it firmly.

She knew what he meant and he won't leave her alone until he got her. She opened the door for him with closed eyes. He stood still... then he quickly placed a kiss on her lips and sprinted downstairs, slamming the door shut. He left her with feelings of guilt.

_That kiss he gave me, so lightly and yet so good. I actually liked it! But Kai is better at kissing. Oh no. Wait, is this cheating on Kai? No, can't be. I didn't return it. O god, he's going to kill him if I'll tell him. I hope Tala isn't invited for my brothers engagement party. He'll ruin everything._

She went to the bathroom and washed her face.

_I guess I'll never hear the end of it from Tala. God, I can hear him now: 'I was too quick for you, huh? Loved the taste of your lips.' I don't know what to do, but one thing is certain. I won't give him the chance to kiss me again!_

* * *

Kel and Tala both received a 10/10 for their project. After this, nothing has changed. He's still asking her out on a date and she's still turning him down.

Once she had blacked his eye when they were swimming in the pool they had in school. They were supposed to swim laps, but it wasn't Keyley's turn yet and Tala stood behind her. She felt him checking her out, but didn't turn around. Suddenly she felt his hands travel from her hips towards her breasts. She turned around furiously and punched him, which earned them detention again.

And yet, he didn't gave up.

* * *

**After 3 months...**

_Engagement party!! Finally. Three months without her is a living hell._

Kai was nervous when the plane landed. He knew she wouldn't come and pick them up, because she was at school, but her butler would.

And he wasn't sure about his looks now. He was wearing a tuxedo and didn't feel comfortable in them, because she didn't see him like that yet. His team said to remove those blue marks of his face, but he refused. He was not stupid. If he removed them on their request, they would never leave him alone again.

At the airport he saw Gustave waiting for them. They followed him to the limo and were taken to Trevor and Keyley's home.

There, Tyson went to the dining room, followed by an irritated Hilary. Max, Ray and Kai went to the guest room.

* * *

Keyley and Cornell stormed in the house. First they were at Cornell's house, so he could change. Now Cornell was wearing a tuxedo. He went to the guestroom when Kai was coming out of it. She turned around and stared at him, while he was staring back. She turned her back to him and ran upstairs. When she was out of sight, he followed her, knocked on her door and entered. She was sitting on a chair with a satisfied smirk.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

She stood up and hugged him.

'I've missed you.' he whispered.

'Missed you too.'

He took her chin in his hand and they started to kiss. After a few minutes, they talked again.

'I must change quick and you must go downstairs. They'll notice you're missing.'

'Don't care about that.'

'Hm. You look good in tuxedo.'

He smiled.

'Thanks. You can change into whatever you're going to wear while I'm here, right?'

'No, I don't want you to see me. It's a surprise.' She said it with a wink.

He stood up, wrapped his arms around her and said:

'OK. I'll wait for you downstairs.'

'OK.'

* * *

_What's taking her so long?_

And then, her door opened. She came out her room and stood still. Kai heard everyone near him gasp and he turned around to see why. His girl was wearing a beautiful pink, strapless dress. Her hair was tied in a knot. She came downstairs and Kai bowed, took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Then he offered her his arm. She took it and they both went to the guest room. They both went to sit in chairs, which were meant for family. They drank a bit and talked.

Trevor and Penny entered the room, both beautifully dressed. Penny's parents were crying of happiness. They started to greet everyone. When they were finished, they went to sit in their chair.

Keyley was happy for her brother. Kai could tell that. She had sparkles in her eyes and was looking happy. The only times he had seen her happy, was when she was alone with him.

After an hour they all went to the dining room to eat.

When everyone was finished, they went to he ballroom. Trevor and Penny started to dance. That's the sign for everyone to start as well. Kai took Keyley's hand in the air and guided her to the dancefloor.

After a few hours, the party was over.

The Bladebreakers went to their rooms, showed by Gustave.

'OI, KAI. WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP?'

'Not your business, Granger.'

Tyson opened his mouth to speak again, but Trevor and Keyley came up and Trevor said:

'Yo Kai. I don't have to tell you were you're going to sleep, huh? You know where her room is.'

He smiled at him and went to his own room, leaving Tyson speechless. Keyley winked at him and opened her door. Kai followed her. He was about to enter her room, when he turned around to smirk at Tyson, but saw Hilary going into his room. Kai frowned and closed the door behind him.

'You know, Hilary entered Tyson's room. Wonder what they'll do.' - wide grin -

'Hm. I'm not wondering what they'll do. I'm wondering what we'll do.' - wide grin -

Kai reached for her but she was too quick. She ran to the other side of her room and sat on her chair in front of her laptop. She turned him on and was about to check her mailbox. Kai stood behind her and coughed. She turned around and he lifted her from her chair. He went to sit on it and placed Kel on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her mailbox and read some e-mails. She had also received one from Russianwolf, who was tala, but she didn't want to read his message while Kai was reading with her. On the other hand, she could open his message and read it. If it contained bad language then she won't have to tell him anything and she could tell him then what Tala did to her, without mentioning names. Kai noticed her hesitation and he grabbed her hand and clicked on Tala's message. He froze while he read this message.

_'Hi, sweetheart._

_I'll never let you rest until I've got you...as my girlfriend or in my bed. You don't know what you're missing. I would let you come several times, without thinking about myself. O God, you turn me on. Why don't you want to go out with me in the first place? It would be fun. Just you and me...the moon, trees.._

_I LOVE YOU_

_big kiss._

_No need to mention my name.'_

Keyley was staring at her laptop. She felt Kai's muscles harden. She turned around and looked at him. He was looking extremely mad. Like he was going through her laptop and hope he would catch the owner of this message and strangle him.

'You know this guy?'

'Er...Yes.'

'Who is it?

'I won't tell you.'

'Why not? You like what he writes? You actually want to answer him?'

'I don't like what he writes. I never answer him. You don't know what he did to me three months ago.'

Kai straightened his back.

'What?'

'We were supposed to do a project together. So he came here with me, to pick a book. After picking one I said he could go. Then...he kissed me and ran away.'

'Why don't you tell me who it is?'

'I don't want you to kill him.'

'I don't want to kill him, I want to beat him into pulp.'

'Don't worry, I already blacked his eye.'

'No, Kel. He can't do this. You're my girl. What'll he do next? Rape you?'

'He already touched me...'

'Where?'

'He stood behind me at the swiming pool. And his hands were suddeny on my hips and he moved them to my breasts. Right then I blacked his eye.'

Without realizing it, he had grabbed her arms and was squeezing it hard. She moaned in pain and whispered:

'You're hurting me.'

'Sorry, babe. I'm just...angry. I want to kill him now. No one touches you but me.' - He let go of her. -

'I know.'

A tear slid from his eye and she brushed it away with her finger. He looked up at her and smiled.

'No one can ever come between us, Kel. Not as long as we...'

He didn't finished his sentence, because she kissed him. He lifted her from his lap and carried her to her bed.

_This night was theirs again. _

_One again._

_That idiot forgotten. Just for the moment._

_Both fell asleep after their lovemaking._

_Not knowing what lies before them. _

_Which will reveal to them both soon enough._

* * *

A/U: Well, another chapter done.

Hope you all like it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**

Now we're entering G-revolution. I've never seen the third season.

* * *

'Cloe, help me with this robot. He's too strong for me.'

Cloe ran to Alex and kicked the robot. He let go of Alex and she gave him an uppercut.

Keyley was fighting the crazy doctor who invented the robots.

'Why did you invented them?'

'Because I want to take over the world. They thought I was crazy. That I couldn't invent a thing, but now...aaaaahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa I invented these robots, who think for themselves and they have one goal in their 'life' : destroying you three. Aaaaahahahahaaaaaaaaaa.'

'Right.' Keyley said and jumped on him. She punched him in his stomach, left him on the ground and ran to the machine to give the robots another goal. It was very complicated, but she figured it out quickly and programmed them to clean the streets. Cloe held the crazy doctor and At that moment Jerome came in.

'Well done. I'll take the crazy doctor.' And with that he left again.

Jerome wanted to meet their boyfriends, so they brought them with them. The girls went to train and the boys watched them train, after meeting Jerome.

They all liked the friendly Jerome and said they should meet again.

* * *

**Some day...**

Keyley was wandering the Japanese streets alone. Looking for something she want to take with her to Russia. She heard something behind her and turned to look: no one. She went further and heard the sound again and turned around again to find the street empty. When she was thinking she was imagining things, someone had thrown a rock with a piece of paper wrapped around it, on her arm. She rubbed her arm and picked the rock up. Unwrapped the piece of paper and read:

**"Keyley,**

**Guess who? You don't know? Here's a riddle:**

**Once, In a way you wouldn't remember, we were family,**

**You only payed me attention when I yelled YEEHEEE.**

**That man beating young children until their skin showed blood,**

**Yeah, baby, I was from your neighbourhood.**

**Saw you smirk evilly at him,**

**While you said: You're never beating me or the others again, got that, slim?**

**When we were little,**

**I was small and you tall,**

**But now I'm the one who's tall, and you've become so small,**

**Suddenly caring about people, something you never did**

**Why not joining us, me and Sid?**

**Once, you and I were little,**

**That's all the information you need to solve this riddle."  
**

Keyley re-read this letter and put it in her pocket.

_WTF. How did he find me? What does he mean with: once we were family? Weird riddle. Why is he contacting me anyway? We never spoke to each other...  
_

Keyley didn't mentioned a thing to anyone.

5 days later she got another rock with a note on it. She and Kai were making love in her bedroom, when they both heard 'POFFF'. Kai stopped to look around, but Kel, who somehow knew what it was, clasped her legs around his waist and moaned: 'Please don't stop.'

Kel refused to take a shower with him, so he left her in her room. She picked the rock up and read the note:

**"Keyley,**

**It** **has been too long. I wish you to join me. You're strong and clever, we could use someone like you. You don't have another choice but to join me, anyway. Because I'll kill you're entire family, your friends and boyfriend. Join me or fight me. Or else...**

**See you soon."  
**

Blood drained from her face. She put the letter in the pocket of her jeans, which she would wear after showering. At that moment Kai came in, not looking at her, but walking to the closet where he had a shelve for his clothes, like she had in his house, and grabbed a fresh boxer and pants. Keyley went out of the room to the shower.

_OMG. What must I do now? I can't tell my family and friends a thing. They won't let me go. What's the right decision?  
_

She looked in the mirror at her reflection. She knew exactly what she would do, and the hesitance to do it faded away as she looked at a picture of her family which was stuck on the mirror. The expression on her face became blank again. Her eyes icy and cold...

* * *

**2 days later...  
**

'She left?'

'Yeah...'

'I don't get it. Why and how?'

'I don't know why. If I know her, and I think I do, she must've had a very good reason to leave. But then again, who had ever predicted what she thinks or does? She is one of the few who aren't predictable. Always doing or saying something you don't expect...Her brother has become quiet after her departure.'

Cloe asked Cornell again: 'How did she leave?'

'Well, from what I understood, she didn't talk to her parents and brother until she was at the door. She turned around and said: 'Farewell'. Her parents threatened with a lot of things like 'you're no daughter of us anymore'. She drove them insane with her answer: 'Whatever.' Then she left. Trevor didn't speak at all, but merely stared at her.'

'What about her boyfriend? He wasn't looking happy either.'

'Yeah, well, she broke up with him. Don't ask me how. All I know is that it must have been terrible because he could've had committed murder at that moment when I saw him. That was like half an hour after she broke up with him. He molested a dustbin. She disappeared after their splitting. No one has seen her since then.'

'Wow.'

'She didn't say goodbye to us...'

'Well, that's Kel. She'll show up some day.'

'Maybe.'

* * *

'Kai, what's wrong with you?'

'Nothing, grandfather.'

'Is it her?'

'...'

'There are more fish in the sea, you know. She wasn't that special.'

'Yeah. I know.' _But why did she broke up with me?_

'At least you've had a good time banging her. All boys are jealous because of it.'

Kai smirked. 'You're right. Time for fresh meat.'

'That's my grandson.'

* * *

_Why did she leave? Where is she? The love of my life. God, I'm going to drive myself insane. She can't go and leave me here like this. Not now I've heard she broke up with her boyfriend, whoever he may be. Nasty dreams after this newsflash. Her friends don't know a thing either._

'Tala.'

_Where is she?_

'Tala.'

_I don't like these feelings._

'TALA.

'Yes!'

'WTF is wrong with you?'

'What?'

'You're acting very weird.'

Bryan observed his captain.

'Sorry, let us continue with this meeting.'

* * *

'She broke up with Kai too?'

'Yes, hon.' said William Spano.

'God, but why? Why did she do this? She belongs here.'

'Maybe she doesn't think like that. You didn't raise her. Remember that, honey.'

Trevor looked at his parents. His mother was crying and his father was about to cry too, but restrained himself. He didn't say a thing. Just looked at them. He saw them from a distance, like he was watching television. Whenever he saw the picture of his little sister, his heart began to beat faster with worries. He knew what her farewell meant. She left for good. A tear slid from his face.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Another chapter done. Please R&R.

Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**_2 years later..._**

'Jerome, everyone is slowly forgetting her. We can't let that happen! You know why.'

'What do you mean with 'forgetting her'? No one in their right mind would forget her.'

'We know the truth, so we won't forget her. But the others have no idea. They want to forget her. I can't take it anymore, they've talked all negative about her for 2 years. It's unfair. I couldn't say a thing. It just frustrates me. Besides I miss her. I want to visit her.'

'OK, Cloe. Bring them all together. I have some terrible news for you and Alex too. Come as quick as you can.' Jerome sighed.

'What do you mean with terrible news for me and Alex too?'

'You'll find out when you arrive.'

With that he hang up.

Cloe stared at her cellphone and she felt a terrible emotion overwhelm her.

She quickly rang everyone Keyley knew, including Tala. Why Tala? She didn't know, but she thought he should be there too, because he was crazy about her and dead worried. He deserved to be there as well. And Daichi... Well, he don't know her, but that doesn't matter. He won't let go of Tyson anyway.

Her parents, brother and his wife and their little girl Sheila(Penny and Trevor married a year ago), came immediatly. Tala and Kai were the last.

Jerome was looking sad.

'Welcome. I want you all to know something about Keyley. You've judged her wrong for 2 years. I wanted to tell you all what really happened and the reason of her departure, but it was her choice and she didn't want anyone but me, Cloe and Alex, to know it. I have some important and sad news as well. But I'll show it you on this video. She didn't knew that it was taped. The important news is in the end.'

He sighed and pressed play. No one has spoken yet. They sat on their chair and watched the screen.

* * *

A calm Kel came in. she took a chair in front of Jerome.

'Well, Kel, you wanted to talk to me about something important.'

'Yes.'

'What is it?'

She stood up and gave him the riddle and letter. Jerome read the letter aloud. His eyes grew with fear.

'That's a serious threat. You think he would do it?'

'I know he would.'

'How?'

'We were the same once. I almost killed that man who kept beating young children.'

'Oh. Right... Then, what is your choice?'

'I've already made my decision. I'm not joining him.'

'But then your fam...'

'I'm going to fight him. He must be stopped. Don't you see it? He wants me to join him because he thinks I could be useful. And if you read between the lines, he won't stop killing and it's a matter of time before he comes to me. He want to torture me by killing those I...care... about. So you quite understand I have no choice.'

'You know where he is?'

Her eyes confirmed his answer.

'What will you say to everyone? You want me to say it to them?'

'No. I won't say a thing. The best thing is to break up with everyone and not telling them. They won't let me go if they knew. And if they would let me go, well, then they would follow me. They have nothing to do with this. Not their business.'

'You can't just say you're leaving. You would break their hearts. Just tell them the truth! They'll support you!'

He kept staring at her. Her face blank and eyes cold.

'You look exactly like I've met you a few years ago. You were determined, cold and antisocial. You could read it from your face. Now I'm just afraid of you. How far will you go to end this?'

'There is a difference, you see. It's about to fight a battle to death. I'm walking there with my head held up high. He'll not drag me into that fight.' He heard bitterness in her voice.

'Now I understand. You should do what you you think is right. I'm not telling anyone, but Cloe and Alex. They've the right to know this as you're a team. I'll arrange everything. You can say ... er ... 'goodbye' to your family and then return to me.'

'Goodbye... I think it's farewell...'

'You're too good. You'll make it. He don't stand a chance against you. You're clever, quick and strong. AND your heart is on the right place. Just stay positive.'

'I AM positive.'

'Then what..'

'If he is better than me... I'll make sure he's going down with me.'

Jerome looked shocked. The determination on her face was flying of from her. Suddenly she stood up and put her beyblade on his desk, which she was holding in her hand since she came in. Jerome kept staring at it and then said:

'When am I aloud to tell your family about your little war with...him and Sid?'

'When I'm dead.'

With that she turned and left the room.

* * *

The tape was finished. Everyone was staring at the screen with open mouths. Hilary had her hand clapped to her mouth. Kai broke the silence.

'She's...dead, then?'

A tear slid from Jerome's face when he nodded.

Kel's mother started to yell. William tried to calm her down. Trevor, who was crying and shaking uncontrollably, was being hugged by Penny. Tyson hugged Hilary. Ray, Max and Kai looked shocked. Tala was crying as well. Cloe was held by Alex, who were crying as well.

Jerome looked at them and said:

'I don't think she could worry you all, so she thought this was the best way to do it...'

'How do you know, Jerome?' asked Wiliam.

'I have another tape. It contains... well, her stay there...that war...I don't think it's wise for the little girl to see it...'

Penny stood up and brought her daughter to the next room and came back.

'Before I press play...I just ask you all not to...not to scream. It contains shock images and stuff.'

He pressed play.

* * *

She lay on her bed. Staring at the ceiling. An other girl came in.

'Are you OK?'

'Hn.'

'I...want to talk to you...'

Kel looked up and saw the girl has watery eyes. She was suddenly alert.

'What's wrong, Stace?'

'I think I'm...pregnant.'

Kel sweatdropped.

'From who?'

'From...Dave.'

'He...but how? I thought you didn't like him?'

'I don't, but he...forced me...raped me...during our shift.' Stacey broke in tears. Kel was staring at her - shocked - but recovered quick. She took a napkin, gave it to her and wrapped her arms around her. Stacey blew her nose and looked up.

'Thanks, Kel. No one is nice to me. Everyone is laughing at me. They say I'm so stupid to sleep with him and that I'm a slut.'

'Is that so? Well, first things first. What do you want with this baby? You want it or not?'

'No. Of course not.'

Then we'll go to a clinic. Right now.'

'How do you know I'm not raped tonight?'

'How else would you know you're pregnant?'

'Good point.'

-

**- Black screen -**

**-**

A happy Stacey came out of her room and hugged Kel who was waiting for her.

'They've removed it. I'm so happy. Thanks, Kel. Even my friends let me down. But you... you weren't even a friend of mine...Why did you help me?'

'Hn.'

-

**- Black screen -**

**-**

'Look who comes in. It's Stacey. Wanna do me again tonight?' Laughter erupted.

3 boys looked up and darted forwards.

'Shut up, Dave.'

'Ooooh, Manny, I didn't know you liked her.'

'I do like her. She my friend. Don't talk to her like that or I'll make you eat from the floor.'

'You're no match for me, Manny. Nor are Brock and Sean.'

'Are you sure?' Brock came forward.

'They maybe not, but I am.' Kel said. She stepped forwards and pushed Brock aside.

'Keyley. you're talking to me. What a surprise. You have a tongue after all.'

'Shut up. How could you rape her? She don't like you, everyone knows that.'

'I didn't rape her. She threw herself...'

'Don't.Lie.To.Me.' she said in her most dangerous voice.

Dave chickened out. She slapped him and said: I don't want to hear a thing about this anymore. From now on, you'll leave every single girl alone. If not, you'll answer to me. Apologise to Stace.'

**-**

**- Black screen -**

**-**

'LOOK OUT!!'

BANG

'NOOOOOOOO. DAVE!!'

The scene was unrecognisable. Everywhere was blood. Keyley went to Dave, sat next to him and lifted him in her arms, while she held his organs on their place.

Dave was coughing.

'I'm going to die, Kel. Don't say help is on their way. They'll come too late for me...I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong. I think I did something good this time.'

'By sacrifying yourself? You didn't have to. This is absurd, no one had to..'

'Kel, it's OK. Stace isn't hurt and this is my way to say sorry for what I've done to her. I was drunk that night and very hormonal, because you dissed me. I've wanted you, you know. I love you.'

His eyes stood open and blood trickled from his mouth. Keyley was crying over his dead body. Stacey and Brock came near her and saw her close his eyes with her fingers. His organs fell on the floor. Keyley was covered in her his and her blood. Stace and Brock looked down.

'He jumped in front of me...I couldn't stop him...' Stace cried.

'He said...that this was his way...to say...sorry to you...'

-

**- Black screen -**

**-**

'Keyley, are you all right?'

No response.

Stace sat on her bed and looked at Kel.

'Kel, what's wrong?'

She sighed and spoke.

'All these people are getting killed...I wonder who's next.'

'Yeah. Me too. It's just awful. You've held at least 20 dead people in your arms.'

'They shouldn't have died.'

'...'

Keyley stared at the ceiling again.

Stace looked around.

'Hey, I see a few pictures. Can I have a look?'

no response.

She stood up and took the pictures.

'Whoaw, you know the Bladebreakers? You're with them on the picture!! And who are those? Your parents and brother and sister?'

Kel stood up and snatched the pictures from her hand, lied back in bed and stared at the pictures.

'Those are the people you love? Is that why you're here? That's the reason you're upset now? You're missing them?'

No response. Stace sighed.

'The Bladebreakers were...friends of mine. And these are my mother, father, brother and his girlfriend/fiancee...'

Another 2 pictures fell. They were stuck on the other 2. Kel picked them up. She kept staring at them. On one picture she stood there with Cloe, Tala, Cornell, Alex and Jerome at the beach. On the other she was hugging Kai from behind and both were smiling at the camera. She felt odd.

'Those are your friends...and Kai Hiwatari is your boyfriend?'

It took a while before she answered.

'Kai is not my boyfriend.'

Her eyes were misty. Stace wrapped her arms around Kel and said:

'What happened? You're upset.'

'I thought it was the right way to say goodbye to them. I still think it was the right thing to do...But on the other side, I could have said a better goodbye...'

'You miss them. That's normal. They won't ditch you when you come back.'

'I'm not afraid they would ditch me. Seeing as I already ditched them to their opinion. No, sometimes, for the great and good, sacrifices must be made.'

-

**- Black screen -**

**-**

* * *

Jerome stopped playing it. He looked around. Everyone was looking shocked.

'That was it? Come on press play again, Jerome!' Tyson yelled.

Everyone was behaving exactly as Jerome has foreseen. He sighed and pressed play again.

* * *

**Author notes:**

I hope you all like it. A bit difficult to come up with a good story now I'm ill for like 3 weeks. So I thought I should make up with a long chapter. And oh. Can you guess what I'll write in the next chapter? :P

**R&R please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

'You almost had him. Why didn't you kill Sid? You had him. It was easy. Just pull the trigger and..'

'Sean, shut up. Leave him alone.'

Sean turned to look at Kel. She spoke while she was observing Manny. Her eyes didn't leave him when she answered Sean's question.

'Why do you stick up for him? If he had killed Sid we had one to go. I know you're the captain of this team and you've got a great responsibility, but where is your sense of...'

'You can take it over from me if you want to.' She said it with force, and he instantly kept his mouth shut and kept staring at her.

Brock felt Sean's temperature rise with anger and said: 'Chill out, Sean. She's the captain. She makes the decisions and she's the one who tells us our mistakes. We're the elite-team of the spies. Jerome would've never placed her as captain if he don't trust her. She said leave him alone.'

Manny looked at Sean when he started to speak.

'I just want to know why he..'

Keyley interrupted him.

'Look at him. He isn't happy about it either. He isn't proud of it. It's not easy to kill someone. I don't think he needs to hear from any of us that he did a bad thing by let him live. He feels guilty. But you know, it was a good thing of you to let him go. In our advantage, I'm glad it went like that. Next time, don't be noble but kill him. You may have spared his life this time, but he'll not spare yours when he's got the chance. Remember that. All of you.'

'What do you mean with good thing to let him go and our advantage?' asked Manny.

'It means that he now expect us to struggle with our emotions. Which we don't! Sid could be reckless from now on.'

Sean gulped and said: 'You just amaze me sometimes. Great thinking. Seeing the positive things in bad things. Now I understand why you're the captain.'

'Next time I'll kill him, Kel.'

**-**

**- Black screen - **

**-**

'You're not emotional at all. I mean I've seen you cry once, when Dave died. But I've never seen you laugh or raging with anger or something like that. Always playing the cold, anti-social, not-speaking captain of the so-called elite team.'

Kel was still staring out of the window, not listening to the boy. Stacey and Manny hurried forwards.

'You see Manny and Stacey here? They're together for like 9 months. How come you don't have a boyfriend? You're a lesbian?'

'Shut up, Simon.' Said Manny irritated.

'We're here for like 1,5 years. You're not speaking much. Ignoring all boys and hormones. You need to get laid, girl.'

Kel turned slowly to him.

'What?'

'You need to get laid.'

'Don't feel much for it. Especially not by what walks around here.'

Simon laughed. 'Yeah right. You know what I think? I think you're a virgin.'

'Maybe I am.'

He stopped laughing. 'Really? No way. You're not. I know you're not.'

'She can get any boy she wants.' Said Stace.

'Ow really?'

'Yes!'

'Hmmm. Up for a bet, Kel?'

'Depends on it.'

'I pick a guy, who's 'hot' in girl-opinion. A guy who everyone wants to sleep with. And you must get into his pants, in like 5 minutes. If you succeed I'll leave you alone. If not, then you have to sleep with me for a whole week.'

He stretched his hand out for a shake. Kel observed him and smirked.

'OK, but I want you to do the same with a girl which I pick.'

'Deal.'

They shook hands.

Manny and Stacey were looking shocked.

'When we're you planning to bang strangers? Spain?'

'Yeah. There are hot chicks and 'hot' guys. I don't think Miss Independant here would complain then.'

**- **

**- Black Screen -**

**-**

'I see you've met Miguel?'

Kel turned around to face Simon.

'Hey, Simon. Yeah, she's met me. She's nice.'

'What do you want, Simon?'

'Nothing, nothing. I just thought this womanizer should stay away from you.' He said with a smirk. Miguel smiled and said:

'I'm no womanizer.'

'Yes you are. All those girls are casting Keyley dark looks, because she's with you.'

'Didn't notice. I've only noticed the boys who give ME dark looks because she's talking with me.'

'Yeah, well. Never mind about that. Kel, can I talk to you in private?'

Kel, who was bored by the conversation looked up and frowned her brows. 'Sure.'

'Oh and Miguel, just stay there, she's right back.'

Kel went into a corner with Simon.

'What is it?'

'Well, I think that's our guy. Get into his pants when you're in his room. You have 5 minutes, which go in the moment you 2 enter his room.'

'Him? And how do you want me to proof...'

'You leave the door open. When you succeed I'll shut it.'

She looked at her glass with water.

'He can't keep his eyes from you. He checked you out like 70 times tonight. I think he'll die of shock if you kiss him.'

'I hope not, or else I'll be forced to sleep with you. I'll take it easy on him.'

'Not too easy. you have 5 minutes.'

She smirked, gave her glass to him and went to him. Leaving Simon smirking.

She whispered something in his ear and went out. Simon followed.

They went up the stairs. Kel left the door a bit open.

00.05.00

'Nice room.'

'You think?'

'Hn.'

Simon saw her sit on his bed. He also saw her legs a bit parted, which revealed her white thong underneath her mini skirt. Something Miguel noticed too. Kel leaned back and Miguel lied next to her, on his back.

'You don't like to talk much, huh?'

'Uh-huh.'

00.02.30

She could feel his temperature rise and kept staring at the ceiling. She felt suddenly his breath in her neck. He lifted himself on one arm so he faced her. He was hovering on her. Then he kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. His hands were on her thigh and suddenly her took her leg and swapped it around his waist. He entered his finger inside her. She licked his earlobe and he lost it then. He pulled his finger out her and zipped his pants open. With one finger, he pulled her thong a bit aside and inserted his dick inside her. It wasn't very visible because her skirt was covering the lower parts. But Simon could see from her intake of breath that he had inserted it in her.

00.02.15

'Damn,' whispered Simon. 'New record.'

He closed the door and went downstairs.

**-**

**- Black screen - **

**-**

'So, how was it?' asked Stacey.

'Was what?'

'What do you think? You've slept with Miguel. THE Miguel. The hottest guy around.'

'Hottest guy, huh?'

'He..was good, right?'

'Yeah...'

'You're not sounding like he was.'

'He was good.'

'Is he big?'

'Yeah.'

'How big?'

'What?' - shocked -

'I mean, medium or large of extra large.'

'It hurted, that's all I know.'

'That's because you haven't done it for soooooo long. But you've reached your peak, right?'

'Yes.'

'That's good then. You need something like this. You can't just isolate yourself from everyone. You're fucking 17 years old. AND you don't have a boyfriend, so you can't cheat. But I've noticed something. You ARE acting like you've cheated on someone. Why?'

'I'm not. It's just... It didn't feel right to do it with Miguel.'

'So you're regretting...'

'Not really. I had my fun. But it just wasn't right. That's all. At least I've won the bet. Or else I would be spending a long week with Simon.'

'Yeah. True. He said you had him in like two and a half minute. And he had that girl in 30 minutes. ahahahaha. Hilarious.'

Kel smirked and turned to stare at the ceiling again.

'Keyley...'

'Hn?'

'You're the most crazy, cold-hearted, smart, sweet person I've ever met.'

'Weird combination.'

'I know.' Smirked Stacey.

**-**

**- Black Screen - **

**-**

'Long time no see, Keyley.' A cold voice said. The man who said it had long black hair and a white skin and red eyes, which were glistening.

'Hn.' Keyley's hair had grown. It reached her bottom now(she wore is in a high ponytail) and she wore a bandanna to keep her hair out of her face.

'You haven't changed much. I must give you full credit for finishing Sid off, though. He was so weak.'

'...'

'Well, still not talking to me? I have some news from your family, which will loosen your tongue.'

Her face was still expressionless.

'They're dead, Kel. For 2 years.Since you left. You've failed.' An evil smile appeared on his face. She smirked, which wiped the smile of his face.

'I don't think so, Viktor. They're alive. I've checked it. I was there when everyone was at the Beyblade Championships. Saw my family and friends.'

'Clever girl. But you know you can't return to them. They don't want you anymore. That must hurt.'

'Sometimes, for the good and all, sacrifices must be made.'

'And a great sacrifice you will be.' Viktor yelled and sprinted forwards. they broke into a fight. It went so fast, it was hard to see what was happening. After half an hour, the ground blew up itself. Viktor and Keyley, both burned, were lying on the ground. Manny, Sean, Brock and Stacey ran forwards. Brock took her in his arms. She was covered in blood. They saw her eyes were messed up as well: blood was dripping from them. Sean looked over at Viktor. They heard a weak voice asking:

'He's gone?'

'Yes, Kel. He's dead. Hold on. It's going to be OK.'

'He...was stronger...than me. I did as I promised...I took him with me.'

'No, Kel. You're going to stay alive. Don't give up.'

'It's OK. Take care of yourself.'

She smiled and then closed her eyes. Her body went limp.

Manny, Sean, Stacey and Brock all yelled 'NOOOOOOOOOO' and cried.

**-**

**- Black screen - **

**-**

'Doctor, you think she'll make it?' asked Jerome.

'I don't know. If she's given up her life, she won't. She must fight for it. We can only wait. There's nothing we can do anymore.'

'She's a fighter. She'll stay alive.'

They all looked at the computer where her heartbeat given with peeps. It died away.

The doctor shook his head. 'She's gone. I'm sorry.'

Jerome fainted.

**-**

**- Black screen - **

**-**

The video stopped playing. The room was silent.

* * *

**Author notes:**

OK. Drama. Next chapter more about Kai. It can take a while for the next chapter. Just warning y'all.

**Please R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jerome looked around:

Alex, Cloe, Cornell, Tala, Hilary, Ray, Wiliam, Penny and Trevor: crying.

Kai had a hard look on his face and Kel's mother fainted. Tyson and Max were looking shocked.

Jerome sighed.

'Now you know it. She died a week ago. I think I understand why she didn't wanted to bother you all. It was an easy farewell for her. I think that because she didn't tell you, you wouldn't be concerned, and if she stayed alive, she wouldn't have told you this 'adventure' of hers. But I think she looked at both sides and thought she could do like she had enough of you all, so you wouldn't be concerned and if she died...it would have been too late to be worried about her then...'

Tala looked up. 'I knew she was a complex person, but I would never have figured that out from her. I actually thought she had enough of everyone...'

'Yeah, well, she succeeded in her mission. She did it for all of you...because she loved you.'

'We've seen that. But why not confide us in? Why not me?' Trevor wined.

'I think I've explained it well enough for you to understand that she isn't someone who calls for help, even if she needs it. She operates alone. You're thinking of her when she was 3 years old. Before she was kidnapped. She isn't a people person. Although she sometimes spoke to you and told you some things...She'll never tell you more than you need to know. I thought she confided me in very well, but she proved once again that she don't tell everything. She never told me where she had that battle, nor who the enemy is, nor what it really meant. I was just as shocked as you guys when I found out where she was and who the enemy was. All I knew was that it was very important to her to go and keep you all out of it. She did a great job, because she smoothly kept ME out of it as well.'

'But that guy said you've made her captain of that team?'

'Yes, that was after she left and I found out where she was. I made her team captain so she could keep an eye on the others. The others were there because of that Sid. Keyley was there for Viktor. I never heard of him, but it seems that he was the 'criminal brain' behind everything. He wanted to take over the world. If my information is correct, he wanted Keyley to side with him. He believed that with her, he could be undefeatable. A magnificent theory, which could be true.'

'I don't understand...' Tyson began.

'Listen very carefully. Viktor and Keyley grew up together in a farm in Germany. Both were working hard and didn't speak. Only when they had to. They were full of hatred for that man who they called uncle Heinrich. His real name is Shmitt, by the way. That man beat young children. Kel and Viktor were a great threat to him. He never knew what they thought. They were the same in that way. He grabbed Kel one day by her hair for no reason at all and dragged her into a small empty room. There, he beat her until he knew she couldn't stand up. He wanted to leave the room when he heard her laugh. Viktor was waiting outside and looked inside. Shmitt turned around and saw her standing and laughing. Then she said with a voice so cold and force-full: 'It's the last time you beat us, uncle Heinrich.' He was afraid and ran away. Kel came out and looked at Viktor. Then she walked to her room and cleaned herself. Shmitt was afraid of her from that day. After a few months he wanted to show her who's boss again, because everyone knew she was his superior. She was chopping wood. He yelled at her that she was chopping it slow and that she was a good-for-nothing lazy slut and more of that. Then he made the mistake to laugh and say that she hadn't any family left, but him. She stopped and took the axe in her hand and threw it at him. It almost had hit him. The man was dead-scared. And this happened in the presence of Viktor. He was his superior too. But Shmitt was never bothered by him as he was by Kel. Kel was a more frightening sight to him than Viktor. Although he was afraid of him. Viktor also had a force on him. That's why he thought that Kel and he were the same. But, in the end, he saw that he was wrong. Keyley wasn't like him. Keyley had a family, he didn't. Keyley had known love, although she knew it late. She all had it. She was happy and prepared to give her life for the people she loved. He on the other hand didn't have all this. He had his hatred and was afraid of dying. He saw too late that she wasn't like him anymore.'

'God, and I thought I had a bad childhood.' Cloe said.

* * *

After this news everyone went home except for Kai. He went to the park and looked out over the lake. Thinking about everything.

_She didn't dump me because she had enough of me. She dumped me because she loved me. How I hated her for dumping me. I hated her until an hour ago. What have I done? I'm having one night stands since she left me. And now I have a girlfriend. Should I break up with her? What's the use...she's dead._

A tear slid from his eyes. One screen was still printed in his mind: the one where she was holding the picture of him and her, both looking happy.

He felt his cellphone vibrate and looked who was calling him: his girlfriend.

'Yeah.'

'Hey, baby. Everything ok? You left in a hurry. Didn't even finish what you're supposed to finish...'

'Yeah, everything ok. I'm sorry. I'll come over, ok?'

'Ok.'

He sighed and thought:

_I guess I must go on with my life, like Kel said when she dumped me. It just don't feel right. When I was having one-night-stands I mean. Like they couldn't satisfie me. I felt so hollow when I finished with them. And now I mention it, I'm still feeling a bit hollow with this girl, maybe I should have sex with her. O God, It's like that day when I couldn't believe it was over. It's like she dumped me again. No, it looks like I've dumped her now. I feel guilty. Ooooooh. I can't believe she's gone. I think she's still alive. I know she is. I can feel it. But even if she's alive...would I want her back? Would she want me back?_

He sighed again. Then he turned around to go to his girlfriend.

* * *

'Kaaaaaai, what's wrong?' whined Muriel.

'Hn.'

'You don't want to tell me?'

'Hn.'

'Fine.'

Muriel wanted to leave the room, when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lifting her into the air.

'Hold on a minute, Missy. Who said you could leave?'

'I did.'

Kai smirked and gave her a kiss. She looked up - surprised - and grinned.

'Wanna kiss?'

'Shut up.'

And they started kissing. Muriel had tried for like a month to get Kai in her bed, but no success. She had condoms ready for the time she would succeed.

_It looks like I have him. What shall I do now so he can't refuse me? Ow, I know. I'll suck his earlobe and tuck at his shirt._

She did, and then he broke the kiss and parted from her. Looking at her like he never saw her before.

'Is there something wrong, Kai? Something I need to know?'

'Hn. Forget it.'

'Wha...What?'

He walked out of her house without saying goodbye. He left her again.

_God, what must a girl do to get a boy's attention?_ She thought.

* * *

_I need time for myself._

'HEY KAI'

Kai turned around to face his best friend Tala.

'Hn.'

'Listen, that was a weird moment. Tragic moment for all of us.'

'You knew her?'

'Yeah, she was in some of my classes.'

'Hn.'

'How about you? How did you know her?'

'I've met her through her brother.'

'Really? She was just a friend of yours or something like that? Because it seems she had a boyfriend, but she never talked about him...'

'She was just a friend of mine.'

'Right.'

They both fell silent. Then Tala smirked and said:

'You're a pig, you know that?'

'Hn. Why?'

'One-night-stands. For 2 years? You've changed, Hiwatari. What made you do this the last 2 years? Because you've lost your friend or because you wanted to experience it or because you're sexually frustrated?'

Without realizing it, Tala had sent Kai a flashback.

* * *

**- Flashback -**

'It's over Kai.'

'What is over?'

'Our relationship. It's over.'

Kai kept staring at her.

'You're not joking, right? Because if you are, then stop it. It's not funny.'

'I'm not joking. It's over.'

'Why?'

'Because I say so.'

She turned her back on him and started to walk away. He laughed and said:

'You have met another guy, right? Stupid whore. I should've known from the beginning you would leave me for another guy. You've just proved girls are nothing more then selfish lustful objects.'

He turned his back on her, but not before he saw her turn around with a painful expression on her face. He thought he saw a tear too. But he couldn't care. He walked away.

**Later in a pub...**

_Grandfather was right. I must get over her. Why not talking to that goodlooking girl over there? Hmm. She walks to me._

'Hi, I'm Esther.'

'Hi.'

'You're Kai Hiwatari, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Why are you here?'

'Hn.'

'Could you bring me home? My ex-boyfriend is stalking me and I'm afraid of him...'

'OK.'

He brought her home. There she turned to him and said:

'You can come in for a drink.'

'OK.'

He followed her. She gave him a glass filled with orange juice, like he wanted. Then it happened so fast, he can't remember it well.

He woke up next to her. Put his clothes on and left her house.

His first one-night -stand.

* * *

'Because I wanted to, Tala.'

'Right.

'Mind your own business.'

'OK.'

Kai sighed and followed Tala to their apartment.

* * *

Cornell, Cloe and Alex were at Trevor's Mansion. They just brought little Sheila to school. They watched Trevor. He was looking at pictures of Keyley for almost an hour. Cornell sighed and wanted to say something when Trevor spoke:

'She's dead...My little sister...It can't be true...She's isn't dead. I can feel it. ...I know it...'

Cornell shook his head, while tears were falling from his eyes.

'Shouldn't you go to a doctor?' Cloe asked.

'I don't want to and I don't need to.' Trevor said.

'You haven't eaten a descent meal since ...' She couldn't finish the sentence.

Trevor looked up and sent her a deadly glare.

'She is not dead, you hear me? SHE'S NOT DEAD! You'll see.'

Penny came in.

'Honey, listen. She's dead. She won't come back. She was deadly injured. Burned and bones broken in several places... She was blind too and she had blood in her brains. No way she could have survived that all.'

* * *

**Somewhere in America...**

'No way.'

'Look, we have a pulse. Her heart is beating again.'

'And she breath again.'

'OK. I want you to look over her. I want a blood-test and look at her kidneys.'

'Is there something wrong, doc? You're not so happy.'

'I certainly am not. It looks like her body is working again, but for how long? It's like you gave her a shock, you know. I give her 12 hours. If her body is still working after 12 hours, it's worth saving her. If not, then we must let her go.'

* * *

**Author notes:**

Right people. Chapter 21 is finished. Drama everywhere. Trevor going insane? Kai who had a 'wonderful' 2 years without Kel. How will he cope with her death?

THNX for the reviews.

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Author notes:

Thnx for the reviews:D

* * *

_It has been 6 months after the news of Kel's death. I must get over it. She can't be alive...If she was, she would have returned by now or contacted me or something like that. __Or maybe she wouldn't…_

Trevor was watching himself in the lake. He thought of his sister. All good and bad times were flashing in front of his eyes in scenes while a tear fell on his lap.

* * *

'_Hey, Kel, come on. It's called soccer. You have to kick the ball. Look...No, you must kick it somewhere you wanted it to go.'_

'_I'm sorry, how about this?'_

'_Yeah, that's more like it.'_

'_Soccer is fun.'_

_Both were laughing._

...

_'Look Trevor, I can climb in that tree.'_

_'Yeah, you can do it.'_

_Then she fell and started to cry._

_'Did it hurt? Big girls don't crie. You're a big girl, right?'_

_'Yes.' While she stopped crying and started to smile at him, to show that she was a big girl._

...

_Kel was taken away by a stranger and she was screaming for him, while another stranger held Trevor on his place._

'_Trevoooooooooor, noooooo, help me.' She stretched out her hand and tried to grab Trevors' but the other stranger slapped Trevors hand away. Trevor watched powerless how his little sister was getting out of his life._

_Then another memory. She was standing in front of him, after so many years. He recognised her light brown hair and sea-green eyes. She has changed a lot. He felt himself shiver. If there was something that made him doubt he had found her, then it were her eyes which no longer were laughing with sparkles in them, but had a cold glow in them. _

'_Keyley?'_

'_...'_

'_It's me, Trevor. Your brother.'_

'_...'_

'_Please talk to me. Where have you been all this time? It looks like yesterday when they've took you away from me. Did they leave you? What happened?'_

'_A lot of questions, my dear brothers, and I'm not going to answer them.'_

_He grabbed her by her arms and hugged her. _

'_Finally, I've found you. You're back.'_

...

'_Don't you ever smile or talk?'_

'_...'_

'_You're just afraid that you're face will crack.' And he stuck out his tongue._

'_Hn.'_

_..._

'_Come on, Kel. It's time for our family-photo!! Hurry up!'_

'_You heard mother. Hurry up.'_

'_I look like a complete idiot in this dress.'_

'_No, you look cute and don't look at me like that. I know you want to wear baggy pants and a top, but for the family-photo you have to dress chique.'_

'_Riiiiiight. Memo to me: Don't look happy.'_

_Trevor laughed and Keyley grimaced._

_..._

_'Why are you two forgetting yourself on places like this and in front of people? Maybe they don't like the sight of two people who're frenching.' _

_Penny wanted to reply, but Trevor was the one who answered:' That's something to found out. Find yourself a boyfriend and you know what I mean. And...' _

_He couldn't finish his sentence, because he's just realised that he has gone too far. He looked up at her, but her face was emotionless and her eyes hard as always. Everybody stared at him. _

_'I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I know you don't want a boyfriend because you haven't found a boy who you like. But you are giving them the idea that you're going to do terrible stuff to them, somehow. And you don't give them a chance. Maybe if you did, you...' _

_She cut across his sentence with a cool voice: 'When I want your advice of all this, I'll ask you for it. I don't need a boyfriend, because I'm doing well on my own. And this is not about me, but you. Stop acting irritably about me, when you're the one who's wrong.' _

...

_A harmless Keyley standing in Paris after beating 4 guys._

...

'_She actually thinks we came together? Where were you all this time?'_

'_We were here.'_

'_No you weren't. She was too happy you came. So spit it out.'_

'_Okay okay. She didn't knew we were here in Russia. We went straight to the bladestadium to watch the beybattles. But we didn't came home. We...Er...Took a room in a hotel.'_

'_...'She stared at him._

'_You want to know. __Now you know...'_

'_So with other words...She and you had...'_

'_Yeah, that also.'_

'_O...OK. Why didn't you came home though. You could've brought her home and they wouldn't be fussy if you said she would sleep over...'_

'_Yeah, but then she would know what we were up to. And now you're the one who's updated. This can't be much worse.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_And now I've a question for you. Is there something between you and Kai?'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Tell me.'_

'_...'_

'_He asked if you and Cornell would also come to watch. And he wanted his cellphone number to call him so he could ask how he is. A bit suspicious, isn't it?'_

'_Hn.'_

'_I know it's not my business, but do you two date each other?'_

'_Do you hear what you're asking me? Me and Kai. Ridiculous.'_

'_Yeah, I guess.'_

'_And what about him and Cornell?'_

'_Kai's not gay.'_

'_How do you know?'_

'_Ask him yourself.'_

'_No thanks. He'll kill me.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_By the way, I want to ask you something else. Are you a virgin?'_

_Keyley turned her head to look at him and there was a murderous glance in her eyes. Trevor took a step backwards and said: ' I'm your brother and I want to protect you. There are loads to tell you. But first answer my question.'_

'_I certainly am. And what is it that you want to protect me for?'_

'_Let's go upstairs and talk.'_

_They went to her room and Trevor began._

'_Look. I know you're independent and all that stuff, but I must warn you for boys of this time. They only want sex and that's all that matters. I saw how Kenny looked at you and he want to be more than friends if you know what I mean. I don't know about Cornell. He once told me you could turn him into straight...'_

'_Like I'm not old enough to see who want me just for my body zone. Leave it up to me.'_

'_You know, in Paris, you were lucky. Once you find the wrong guy, who's stronger and then you'll be screwed. You know that, Kel, don't act stupid.'_

'_I'm not. And what do you mean about Cornell? He says that all the time to those guys who try to score me. No big deal. He'll never want me. And Kenny has no chance with me.'_

'_You know I care a lot about you. You're still my little sister who I played games with on the playground. That you were missing hasn't changed a bit. Just the fact that I was feeling guilty and missed you. I lost you once, I don't want that to happen again.'_

_A tear slid from his eyes. Keyley looked at him with a soft look and brushed the tear away with her hand. She placed her head on his shoulder and he continued:_

'_I just don't want that something bad happens to you. Which brings us on the other subject. I want you to quit being a spie. Let them find an other spie.'_

_She said nothing and sat still, her head on his shoulder, while he hugged her like he would never let go of her._

...

'_You and Cornell are hanging out with Kai. A bit too much if you ask me.'_

'_That's why we don't ask you.'_

'_Aaaah, Kel, don't talk to me like that.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Look, I just want to say...I'm giving a little slumber-party...'_

'_A what? You mean a movie night with Penny with the foresight of banging her?'_

_Trevor looked amazed at her. He can't hide anything from her. She always reads his mind. She frowned at him._

'_Yes. Something like that.'_

'_That has nothing to do with Kai and Cornell, I hope?'_

'_Not that foresight, no. But what I mean... What does Kai means to you?'_

'_What? Why?'_

'_Just answer my question. You'll find out soon enough.'_

_Kel observed him for a little while. Then:_

'_Just a friend, like Cornell.'_

'_OK. Then you can invite him and Cornell on my little slumber-party. They can sleep in your room. And be warned: no dirty games.'_

'_What do you mean with dirty games?' she said while she raised her eyebrows._

'_Something like sucking someone off, or worse, screwing someone.'_

'_Don't worry, Kai isn't gay. I told you that before.'_

'_Ow, but I'm not speaking of him and Cornell.'_

'_Yeah well, I'm not into sex and games. Besides, don't make Penny scream, because it's horrible to hear my brother make his chick scream.'_

_He blushed and Keyley turned her back on him, smirking, and walked away._

...

_Kai went in her room, undressed himself, leaving his shorts on, and lied on her bed. Keyley followed him and removed her top, revealing her white bikini top and lied next to Kai. Cornell came in and said:_

_'Yeah, Trevor would love to see you two lieing like that.'_

_And with that, he went out of her room towards the shower._

_Kel looked up at Kai and said: 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_

_'If you mean that we're not going to wait until he comes out of the shower, then yes.'_

_He smirked to her and she moved on top of him and kissed him om his lips, while her hands travelled down to his pants. Kai's hands were already removing her bikini-panties._

_'I'm glad your brother isn't here, because if he was right now, he would kill me if he saw us.'_

_'Just my thought.' Keyley said._

_'You two thought right.' said a forced calm voice._

_Kai and Keyley looked up. Trevor stood in front of them and he wasn't looking happy. Keyley and Kai parted, while Trevor came closer to them. Keyley eyed him suspiciously. He was looking extremely mad._

_'From all those boys you choose Hiwatari? No offence, but I thought you two hated each other, but only someone stupid wouldn't have noticed you actually were interested in each other. How long have you two secretly been dating? And how long have you been fucking?' His eyes flashed madly towards Kai. Keyley swallowed at the sight of them. Kai and Trevor were shooting daggers with their eyes._

_Without a warning Trevors fist shot into the air, ready to punch Kai. Keyley saw this happening in slow-motion and her face changed when she pushed Kai aside and blocked the punch. She grabbed Trevor's fist and said with a maliciously voice and a dark smirk:_

_'Told you, uncle Heinrich, you would never hurt me or someone else again.' And with that she punched him in his stomach. Her hands went to his throat and began to strangle him. Suddenly Kai put his hand on her shoulder and said anxious:_

_'Kel, control yourself. You're strangling your brother.'_

...

_She danced with Kai on his engagement-party and actually smiled at him._

...

'_I'm leaving.'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm leaving.'_

'_You just can't...Why?'_

'_Because I want to. I don't belong here.'_

'_Yes, you do. Why do you want to leave?'_

'_I don't belong here. You wouldn't understand, mother.'_

_Trevor was watching them in silence._

'_Goodbye.' _

...

_'I'm going to fight him. He must be stopped. Don't you see it? He wants me to join him because he thinks I could be useful. And if you read between the lines, he won't stop killing and it's a matter of time before he comes to me. He want to torture me by killing those I...care... about. So you quite understand I have no choice.'_

_'You know where he is?'_

_Her eyes confirmed his answer._

_'What will you say to everyone? You want me to say it to them?'_

_'No. I won't say a thing. The best thing is to break up with everyone and not telling them. They won't let me go if they knew. And if they would let me go, well, then they would follow me. They have nothing to do with this. Not their business.'_

_'You can't just say you're leaving. You would break their hearts. Just tell them the truth! They'll support you!'_

_He kept staring at her. Her face blank and eyes cold._

_'You look exactly like I've met you a few years ago. You were determined, cold and antisocial. You could read it from your face. Now I'm just afraid of you. How far will you go to end this?'_

_'There is a difference, you see. It's about to fight a battle to death. I'm walking there with my head held up high. He'll not drag me into that fight.' __He heard bitterness in her voice._

_'Now I understand. You should do what you you think is right. I'm not telling anyone, but Cloe and Alex. They've the right to know this as you're a team. I'll arrange everything. You can say ... er ... 'goodbye' to your family and then return to me.'_

_'Goodbye... I think it's farewell...'_

_'You're too good. You'll make it. He don't stand a chance against you. You're clever, quick and strong. AND your heart is on the right place. Just stay positive.'_

_'I AM positive.'_

_'Then what..'_

_'If he is better than me... I'll make sure he's going down with me.'_

_Jerome looked shocked. The determination on her face was flying of from her. Suddenly she stood up and put her beyblade on his desk, which she was holding in her hand since she came in. Jerome kept staring at it and then said:_

_'When am I aloud to tell your family about your little war with...him and Sid?'_

_'When I'm dead.'_

…

_'Whoaw, you know the Bladebreakers? You're with them on the picture!! And who are those? Your parents and brother and sister?'_

_Kel stood up and snatched the pictures from her hand, lied back in bed and stared at the pictures._

_'Those are the people you love? Is that why you're here? That's the reason you're upset now? __You're missing them?'_

_No response. Stace sighed._

_'The Bladebreakers were...friends of mine. And these are my mother, father, brother and his girlfriend/fiancee...'_

_Another 2 pictures fell. They were stuck on the other 2. Kel picked them up. She kept staring at them. On one picture she stood there with Cloe, Tala, Cornell, Alex and Jerome at the beach. On the other she was hugging Kai from behind and both were smiling at the camera. She felt odd._

_'Those are your friends...and Kai Hiwatari is your boyfriend?'_

_It took a while before she answered._

_'Kai is not my boyfriend.'_

_Her eyes were misty. Stace wrapped her arms around Kel and said:_

_'What happened? You're upset.'_

_'I thought it was the right way to say goodbye to them. I still think it was the right thing to do...But on the other side, I could have said a better goodbye...'_

_'You miss them. That's normal. They won't ditch you when you come back.'_

_'I'm not afraid they would ditch me. Seeing as I already ditched them to their opinion. No, sometimes, for the great and good, sacrifices must be made.'_

…

_'They're dead, Kel. For 2 years.Since you left. You've failed.' An evil smile appeared on his face. She smirked, which wiped the smile of his face._

_'I don't think so, Viktor. They're alive. I've checked it. I was there when everyone was at the Beyblade Championships. Saw my family and friends.'_

_'Clever girl. But you know you can't return to them. They don't want you anymore. That must hurt.'_

_'Sometimes, for the good and all, sacrifices must be made.'_

_'And a great sacrifice you will be.' Viktor yelled and sprinted forwards. they broke into a fight. It went so fast, it was hard to see what was happening. After half an hour, the ground blew up itself. Viktor and Keyley, both burned, were lying on the ground. Manny, Sean, Brock and Stacey ran forwards. Brock took her in his arms. She was covered in blood. They saw her eyes were messed up as well: blood was dripping from them. Sean looked over at Viktor. They heard a weak voice asking:_

_'He's gone?'_

_'Yes, Kel. He's dead. Hold on. It's going to be OK.'_

_'He...was stronger...than me. I did as I promised...I took him with me.'_

_'No, Kel. You're going to stay alive. Don't give up.'_

_'It's OK. Take care of yourself.'_

_She smiled and then closed her eyes. Her body went limp._

…

_'I don't know. If she's given up her life, she won't. She must fight for it. We can only wait. There's nothing we can do anymore.'_

_'She's a fighter. She'll stay alive.'_

_They all looked at the computer where her heartbeat given with peeps. It died away._

_The doctor shook his head. 'She's gone. I'm sorry.'_

* * *

At this scène he started to crie. She was gone for good.

_I wish I had seen her at least once, actually smile to me. Or that she confided me in her stuff. She died and the worst part is... she died with the thought that she was alone._

He picked up a rock and threw it in the lake.

* * *

**Author notes:**

Well, this was an easy chapter. I thought I could write about Trevor. In this chapter we see that he thinks a lot and that he loves his little sister, who is is dead. Next chapter is a big surprise for everyone:P And no, Keyley is not alive...

**R&R Please**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

THNX for the reviews

* * *

'Guys, Jerome is giving a party.'

'Why are you so excited, Alex? Aren't you forgetting something?'

'No, I'm not. The party is tomorrow at 8 PM. Cloe and I must call everyone we know and arrange some things, so I'm sorry, Trevor. But can you tell Cornell about this party? It is very important that everyone is there.'

'Yeah...sure...'

Trevor and Penny looked at each other as Alex ran away.

'I don't get it. Why would he give a party?' Penny asked.

Trevor didn't respond. His eyes went automatically to the picture of Keyley, which was stick to the wall.

Penny sighed and left him alone.

* * *

'A party?'

'...'

'Me and Kai are invited too?'

'...'

'What do you mean with 'no excuses'.'

'...'

'We'll come.'

'...'

'OK. See you then.'

Kai raised an eyebrow.

'Who was that?'

'Cloe.'

'And why did you agreed to go?'

'Because Jerome is giving that party and he insisted everyone should come.'

'I don't want to go.'

'Me neither, but let's go and see why he's throwing a party. We can leave when we want to and say we have an appointment with someone important or something.'

'Hn.'

'We must dress in gala...that means a tuxedo. Damn, I hate tuxedos.'

* * *

Rei was looking at Mariah.

'You look beautiful in that dress.'

she smiled and turned to face him. She was wearing strapless pink dress with high heels.

'Thank you, honey. You look handsome in that tuxedo too. You should wear it often.'

He kissed her lightly on the lips as they both left their room and stepped in the arranged limo.

'Hey Rei, Mariah. So it seems that almost everyone is here now. Except for Kai and Tala.'

'Yes, we're going to get them. I want us all to enter at that party on the same time. Not one by one. So I can leave early.' Trevor said.

'Right.'

They drove to Kai's mansion and picked them up. Kai wasn't looking happy and neither did Tala. So no one bothered to greet them or compliment them on how good they looked in tuxedo.

* * *

Finally they arrived at Jerome's Mansion and all of them entered. Inside, it was cramped full with people. Cloe and Alex disappeared and were seen talking to a few guys. Max went over to stand with Alex. He didn't liked the idea of his girlfriend talking alone to a strange guy, who looks very good. Mariah, Rei, Kenny and Hilary were searching for Jerome.

'Hey, where's Tyson?'

'Hilary, he's your boyfriend. And where could he be you think?'

'Never mind. Food is the only thing he can think about. I'm not going to get him anyway.'

Kai and Tala were looking at Tyson.

'Well, he never changes, huh?'

'Hn.'

'Come on, Kai, relax. What'll make it more fun to you?'

'Going home.'

'Shall I call your girlfriend?' Tala said it in a teasing voice.

'Don't bother.'

'Dude, you need to get laid. You haven't had sex this 3 weeks. Shame on you.'

'Hn.'

'You know, you never told me who your other girlfriend was...'

'My other girlfriend? She's history. I don't talk about the past. I'm with Muriel now.'

'You're not talking about anything. Ow look. There's Jerome.'

They went to stand next to Jerome. Jerome was smiling and laughing with Cloe and Alex. Someone tapped on the microphone and everyone fell silence.

Jerome went on the podium with a beautiful woman behind him.

'Welcome, everyone. You all look nice. I've got a big surprise. I'm going to get married!!!!'

Everyone clapped.

'But that's not the surprise. Our surprise is arriving in a few minutes through that(-pointing-) door. But more of that later. Now, this is my engagement-party and this is the woman I'm going to marry. Her name is Isabelle. So...'

He broke his sentence and looked at the door. Everyone turned around to see where he was looking at. The door slowly opened. Cloe and Alex hurried forward with tears in their eyes.

There was a huge light and then they saw the silhouette of a girl standing in the opening. She slowly stepped in the hall and walked in.

'Welcome, Keyley.' Jerome said.

She walked straight to him, not looking around. She wore a tight, strapless red/pink dress, which just covered her butt tightly and red shoes. Her hair was long and parted in the middle. She looked like an angel. Her burned skin had healed.

On stage, Jerome hugged her.

'Kel, I'm so glad you're OK.'

Then, Trevor stormed on stage and hugged his little sister with tears in his eyes while he repeatedly said: 'My sister, Kel, you're alive, I knew it.'

Everyone in the hall started to clap. Everyone except Kai and Tala. Both in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Tala's POV**

_Wow, she looks good. I wonder. Would she like me now? I mean, I've changed. No longer that annoying boy anymore. I've become a man. She doesn't have to know that. Well, I can't ask her to date me right away. She's practically risen from death. That means I can't ask her to marry me. Maybe she'll die of shock. I'll just be friendly to her and when I see she's interested, I'll make my move._

* * *

**Kai's POV**

_She looks amazing. I can hardly breathe. I need to talk to her. No, I can't do that. She might think I want her back. Kai, you already got a girlfriend. Right. Breathe in and out...Slowly. Got it. Damn, look at those curves. She's become a woman. A real woman. God, I love her. Why? I don't want to. She slept with Miguel. I don't want her after that. But on the other hand, I've slept with a lot of girls. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH._

* * *

**A/U:**

I'm sorry for not updating so long. I'm ill for so long and now I'm getting better, thank God.

Yes, Keyley is alive:D So we have a confused Kai, a happy Trevor and a horny Tala:P Will Kai ever be reunited with Keyley? Or does Tala get the girl?

**Please R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Thanks for the reviews:D (K)

I'm feeling happy when I read them. That motivates me to continue updating this story:D

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Keyley returned. But she hasn't returned home. She sleeps at Cornells place. She didn't talk in the beginning. But now, she slowly returns into her old self. No one asked her questions of how it has been, because she didn't spoke about it. She has lost a lot of weight and looks more and more on a anorexia patient.

Today she's going back to school. Cornell knocked on her door and opened it. He saw her sitting on her bed, looking at nothing in particular.

'Kel?'

'Yes?'

'Come on. We're going to be late for school. Did you have breakfast?'

'I'm not hungry.'

His eyebrow twitched.

'Ah, well. Listen carefully. I was a wuss until I've met someone. She learned me how to survive, how to feed myself, how to become stronger. She told me that I must never give up, how bad the situation is or the memory I have. She learned me to see life through different eyes....'

'She doesn't exist anymore. At least, not in the way you've known her.'

'I know you've changed. But Kel, let me tell you this. You were right when you learned me all that stuff. And deep down you know you should let it go and become yourself again. But it ain't easy, right? That's why it's my turn to help you. First, you're going to eat an apple. And second, we must reunite you and Kai again.'

'I don't want to reunite with Kai again.'

'Why not?'

'Because I say so.'

'Right.'

Cornell realised that he should take one step at a time. She was still depressed and sometimes he saw her flinching when she saw images of a war on television.

He gave her the apple and she started to eat it.

He didn't know how to tell her the news that the Bladebreakers are in her class....

* * *

**At school...**

'Keyley, are you alright?'

'...'

'Come on, it wasn't that bad to sit next to Tyson?'

'No.'

Cornell dragged her to the table where everyone was sitting. Even Muriel, who was sitting on Kai's lap. She had a huge grin on her face and was trying to make eye-contact with Keyley. But Keyley didn't even looked her way. She looked at Cornell.

'Hey, Kel, over here.'

Tala waved and pushed Tyson away to make room for her. She hesitated and sat next to him. Tala smiled at her and offered her a bit of his pizza, which he was eating for lunch. She eyed him but didn't say anything. Tala took a piece in his hands and held it in front of her face. She looked at it and then back at Tala. She opened her mouth slowly and Tala pushed a bit in her mouth. Cloe, Cor and Alex fell almost on the ground. Surprised by what they saw: Tala feeding Kel. Even Kai looked at them with his mouth slightly open. Muriel looked as though she would fly to her and strangle her. Ray, Max and Hilary were smiling.

After lunch, everyone went to their class. Kai dragged Tala into a corner.

'We need to talk.'

'About what?'

'About you liking her.'

'What are you talking about? You're not jealous, are you?'

'No, I'm not. It's just...'

'Yeah right. I saw you looking angry and Muriel was angry too.' - smirk-

'Why would she be angry?'

'You didn't heard? I mean, nobody has told you yet?'

'Spit it out.'

'She fancied me before you appeared. She was jealous on Kel, because I always have given her all my attention, which she didn't want, until today. I think Muriel still has some feelings for me. That's why she looked like she was going to stab Kel. But I can see that she likes you a lot more than me. And really, mate, I don't want her.'

'Is that so?'

'But still, why do you want to talk to me? You fancy her too? I hate to disappoint you, mate, but she's mine. At least, not yet, but she will be.'

'Hn. Good for you. I just hope your heart is on the good place, because you know what happened.'

'Don't worry.'

* * *

The bell rang. Hilary hurried forwards to Tala, Keyley and Cornell.

'Yo peeps, I'm giving a party in Tyson's Dojo.'

'Really? When? And what kind of? I don't want to wear a tuxedo again, you know.'

They all laughed.

'Don't worry. It's just to celebrate that Kel is back. We're going to talk, play games and drink all night. Everyone can sleep over.'

'No sex involved, right? Because I don't want to hear noises coming from you or someone else.' Tala said. Kel's head turned slowly to him, while she furrowed her eyebrows and casted him a suspicious look.

'Of course not. At least, I don't think so, unless we had too much drinks ahahaha. But ok. You'll come too, right?'

Keyley nodded.

'You must come. Or else they won't have a reason to throw a party. I'll come too.' he added with a smile.

'Me too.'

Hilary nodded satisfied.

'OK, see you tomorrow.' and she ran away.

'Er...Kel. I forgot. I have a date with Devon. So I can't go with you to the mall.'

'That's OK. I'm going alone then.'

'I'm going with you. I don't have anything to do and I don't want to go home, because of Kai and Muriel.'

'Ok, then, have fun you two. Bye.'

'Bye...'

'So...The mall? Let's go in my car.'

'OK.'

They went to his black Ferrari and stepped in. She wanted to sit in the back and he shook his head and said:

'No, Kel, you sit in the front.'

'Why?' while she switched from the backseat to the front seat next to Tala.

'Because then it wouldn't look like I'm your driver.'

She smiled at him.

'True.'

He kept glancing at her. She wasn't looking at him, but out of the window.

Finally they arrived and they went into the mall. There he asked her:

'Where do you want to go?'

'Well, I need to buy underwear, socks and something to wear on that party.'

'U...Un...Underwear?'

'Lingerie, Tala.'

'OK.'

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a store where she was looking for an outfit to wear. Tala started to look for her as well and came back with 2 white miniskirts and a babyblue, strapless top(and a wide grin on his face). She found nice shoes, socks and a hat to match.

'Why do you brought me 2 white skirts?'

'Because I don't know your size. You're so skinny.'

'Right.'

'She took the smallest skirt and went to pay for them.

'Shouldn't you try them on?'

'No. They'll fit me.'

'Yeah, everything does.'

She ignored that comment and took his arm again.

'Now lingerie.'

Tala gulped and said:

'Do you really want me to go in there with you?'

'Yes, I do. I want you to look for me.'

'OK.'

He walked in and a lady hurried forwards to say:

'Welcome. Do you and your boyfriend need some help?'

Keyley and Tala both blushed at the word 'boyfriend' and Kel said:

'No thank you. We'll be fine.'

Tala stared at her.

_She didn't say that I'm not her boyfriend. What's she playing at? Or is she just ignoring it?_

He went to look some nice things for her, but he saw too much. He grinned and took the most sexy thing he could find. A red bra and a see through thong.

_She won't think of buying these in my presence._

He went back to her and showed them. She examined them and kissed Tala on his cheek.

'Exactly what I thought.'

He thought he fell unconscious. He saw a few more lingerie in her arms but she was off to pay for them again. She was actually going to buy it!!!

'Tala, are you coming? I'm finished shopping. Ow, sorry, I forgot. Don't you want something?'

'Well, I don't think so and especially not here.'

She smirked.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a restaurant.

'Are you hungry?'

'Not really. You?'

'I would like to have a snack.'

'Here?'

'No, of course not.'

He dragged her to a bagel-tent.

She sat on the couch and he oppisite her.

'What do you like to drink and eat?' He offered.

'Well, Chocolate milk, I think. And I'm not hungry.'

'Owkay, listen. I want you to eat something. You must become your old self again. The one who rejects me and ignores me. Take a small salade.'

She smiled.

'Your order, please?' said the waitress, who was eyeing Tala and Keyley. She looked young. Probably 19 or 20 years old.

'Two chocolate milk, one small salad and a plate full of fries.' Tala said.

'Right away, sir.' She gave him a wink. Tala looked at her until she turned around the corner. He turned back to Keyley and saw her smirking at him.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Then why are you smirking?'

'Do you like her?'

'What? Why?'

'Because you can have her if you want to. She was practically drooling. I almost needed an umbrella.'

'Maybe I should ask her out.'

'Really? This is your chance.'

'What do you mea...'

The waitress was back again with their order. Tala looked at Keyley, who was smirking. He became annoyed and watched the waitress.

'This was it, sir?' she asked with a huge blush on her cheeks.

'Yes.' Tala said firmly.

'No.' Keyley said.

Tala's eyes shot daggers at Kel.

'Oh. what else then, miss?'

'Well, I have a question. When are you finished working today?'

'About 6. Why?'

'Nothing. Just asking. Thank you.'

The waitress looked once more at Tala and then went to serve an other table.

'Thanks a lot. You almost gave me a problem.'

'Really? What kind?'

'I don't like her. She isn't hot. Nothing. I know her and she's after me for ages, just like Muriel. Now she's going to tell everyone that I'm interested.'

'And since when do you care what others think about you?'

'Since....'

_Since you've returned. But I can't say that. She'll pour that chocolate milk on my head and leave me here. On the other hand, she didn't protest when I held her hand and she kissed me on the cheek. So..._

'Since you dissapeared. you've changed everything.'

'Like what?'

'I'm no stalker anymore. I'm more mature. I mean, I already was, but not to you. I mean, I must get your attention on some way, didn't I? And'...'

'I get it. Eat your fries or they'll get cold.'

They both ate in silence and ordered another cup of chocolate.

Tala couldn't keep his eyes of her as she noticed. But there was someone else who noticed.

'Are you two finished? There are other customers who wants a table.' The waitress said irritably.

'Geez, girl. Relax. You're lucky we're finished. Come, Kel, I'll take you home.'

'Kay.'

Keyley hadn't finished her drink and she 'accidentally' knocked it over on the waitress skirt.

'Ow, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes.'

Tala started to laugh as a wide and evil grin spread across her face. Without further ado, they went to his car. It was already dark and she shivered. That wasn't very surprising as she was wearing a short and a top. Tala took off his blouse and covered her with it. Then he opened the doors and they sat in the car. He drove her to Cornell's home. She looked out of the window and then back at him.

'I'll see you tomorrow then.' He said. He felt really awkward.

'I guess.'

She want to push the door open, but turned around again.

'Thank you for coming with me. It was fun.'

He didn't say a thing. His hand took her chin and he gently placed his lips on hers. Keyley closed her eyes and felt his tong slide over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. They started to fight for dominance. He pulled her a bit closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest. Their lips let go of each other and she rested with her head on his shoulder.

'I'm glad for coming too.'

She looked up and they started again.

After 5 minutes she stepped out of the car and went to the door. There she turned around to smile at Tala before she entered Cornell's house.

* * *

**A/U**

Surpriiiiiise. Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?

Yes, I'm quick on updating these days. But I have exams so I can't update it. Maybe next Sunday.

**Please R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

THNX for the reviews:D (K)

* * *

'Hey, Kel. What took you so long?'

'It isn't late. It's 6 PM.'

'Yeah, but Tala's car was parked here at 5.45 PM.'

'We were talking about old times.'

'Right. And ... you don't hate him anymore?'

'Well, I never hated him. I just disliked him.'

'And now you don't?'

'No. I think he's nice. So, tell me, how was your date with Devon?'

'Fine.'

'Fine?'

'Fine.'

Keyley stared at him.

'OK, OK. Things aren't going well. We're going to break up.'

'Owkay.'

He looked sad so Keyley thought to leave him alone with his own thoughts. She ran upstairs and sat on her bed. Stuffing her new outfit and lingerie in the closet.

* * *

Tala drove back to his apartment. He opened the door and heard sounds from Muriel. Sounds, he don't want to hear. He smirked.

_Kai is probably killing her. Guess she never had a large dick. Show that bitch, Kai._

He went to his room, undressed and lied on his bed.

_I thought she would punch me again, but she actually kissed me back. It wasn't a passionately kiss, but it was OK. She hesitated as well. I guess she is confused. Would she really like me? I mean, she turned around and smiled at me before entering that house. Is she herself again? But if she was, she would punch me, like the old times. Or does she really like me? I should take it slow on her, I guess. Until I really now what she's up to and what she want._

And he fell asleep.

* * *

Kai pumped harder, when he heard Tala entered the house.

'Aaah, Kai, please....don't.....stop...ah.. I'm coming.'

Muriel climaxed and soon came Kai. He collapsed next to her. She turned around and fell asleep.

Kai looked at her back.

_Why am I so angry? I slammed her like a whore. This isn't right. I enjoyed to see her in pain. And I treat her like shit. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm so angry. Is it because of Tala and Kel? Is it because of what Tala said? This is killing. Where was he anyway? One way to find out._

He stood up and put on his boxers and pants and went to Tala's room. Tala was sleeping. Kai woke him up.

'What...who?...when..? KAI!!!'

' "Good morning", sleepyhead. Did you miss me?'

'No. What do you want?'

'Food. Come and help me in the kitchen.'

'Kay.'

Kai started to get some ingredients from the fridge and Tala was watching him.

'What do you want, Kai?'

'I want you to help me.'

'That's not what you want. Get to the point. You might as well ask.'

Kai smirked. Tala knew him too well.

'Al right. Where were you?'

'At the mall. I knew she would come here too and I don't want to hear her scream. Which I unluckily did.'

'At the mall...With who?'

'With Kel.'

'Ow. You two had fun?'

'Sure.'

'What did you two do then?'

Tala threw Kai a look that said: WTF.

'Well, we shopped, for her. New outfit, lingerie. Then we went for a drink. Why? Is there something wrong? Should I know something?'

'No, just curious. I'm glad you weren't here when we came home.'

Tala smirked. 'Why? What happened?'

'We came in and she ripped my clothes off me.'

'Wow, you're busy since then? ahaha aren't you tired?'

'Nope, but she is.'

They smirked at each other.

* * *

_Today we're having that party at Tyson's Dojo. I guess it's tonight. Ow well. wtf, my cellphone...._

'With Kel.'

'...'

Hey.'

'...'

'Yes, I'd like that.'

'...'

'OK, see you in 10 minutes.'

She hang up and ran to the shower.

After 10 minutes she dressed and combed her hair, which was still wet. She tighted it up in a high ponytail, like always.

The bell rang.

She sprinted downstairs and met Cloe and Alex.

'Hey, girl. You're ready?'

'Hn.'

She closed the door behind her and followed them to Cloe's car. She sat in the backseat and looked outside at nothing in particular. Cloe and Alex were chatting non-stop and she lost interest. Finally they arrived at the mall.

...

'How about this one?'

Looks good. You should take it.'

'I don't know.... Kel, what do you think? Kel? Where is she?'

'I don't know, she dissapeard behind that counter. She'll be back in a minute. You know how she is.'

'Yeah.' Cloe turned around to look at herself in the mirror when she heard:

'That makes you so sexy. Buy it.'

'Hey, Kai. Muriel.' Muriel casted Kai a furious look because of that comment, but recovered quick and smiled at them.

Alex was looking very happy.

'Soooooo, Kai. What brings you two here today?'

'Muriel wants to buy some clothes for later. And me too. So...'

'Right. Just the two of you or is someone else here with you?'

'Just the two of us. Why?' Kai raised his eyebrows while Muriel glanced around. Suddenly she gasped. Keyley came their way, but wasn't aware of them standing with her friends. Everyone turned around to see what made Muriel gasped and Cloe said:

'Finally, you disappear a lot, you know.' Keyley didn't look up until she heard Alex laughing. She saw Kai and Muriel and froze. Muriel was shooting daggers with her eyes while Keyley looked like she was going to jump on her. Kai felt uncomfortable and wrapped his arms around Muriel. Muriel smirked. Kel didn't looked away from her, but spoke slowly.

'Is there something wrong?'

'Not really. Well, except the fact that I'm here with my boyfriend and you're here alone with your friends, who also have boyfriends.' Muriel sneered. Kai didn't look at Kel, but tightened his grip on Muriel. Kel smirked.

'How do you know? Besides, do you actually think you know your own boyfriend? What goes through his mind? What he likes and don't? I wouldn't speak so highly if I were you. Especially when you don't know a lot of things.'

Cloe and Alex were looking like Christmas had come.

Muriel looked crestfallen and Kel turned her attention to Cloe.

'You should buy those. They suit you well. Very sexy.'

Cloe nodded and disappeared in the dressing-room to change into her own clothes.

Alex stood next to Kel and Kai was still standing with Muriel, arms still wrapped around her. Kel and Kai weren't looking at each other and Muriel looked confused.

'Well, we should go. See you guys tonight. Bye.' Kai said finally.

'Yeah, bye.' Answered Alex. Kel and Muriel didn't say a word.

They left the shop and Cloe came outside and went to pay for her outfit. So they've finished shopping and they drove to Kel's mansion. There, they went straight to her room and sat on the chair and Kel sat on her bed.

'Kel, what was that with Muriel?'

'Hn.'

'She and Muriel hate each other. Cornell too. She is jealous because of Kel's good looks, good grades and everything. And most of all, because Tala is after her.' Alex answered for her.

'Oh. So, now where on the subject, what do you think of Tala?'

Alex head shot towards Kel. Kel's eyes were closed and she just 'hn-ed'.

'I think he's gorgeous. With that red hair and smooth muscular body. Everyone is trying to get into his pants. Kai's too, but he's with Muriel, and yet they're really trying.'

Kel stood up and went to the shower. Cloe and Alex changed into their outfits for Tyson's party. Kel came out of the shower, dressed in her new lingerie, the one she picked with Tala. She went to her closet and put on her outfit and combed her hair. This time, she let it hang and combed her fringe, which she parted on the side so her earrings are showing. She put on a neck-less and used some perfume. Then she grabbed a white purse and stood in front of them.

'Let's go then. We're late.'

Cloe and Alex exchanged looks and hurried after her to the car and Cloe drove them to Tyson's Dojo.

* * *

Tala was looking in his closet.

_Damn, what shall I wear? ow wait, I know._

He grabbed a sleeveless, tight, white shirt and jeans.

*knock knock*

'What?'

'It's me, Muriel. Can I come in?'

WTF does she want?

'Wait a moment.'

He dressed quickly and opened the door. She stepped in his room and went straight to his bed. She sat on it and Tala raised his eyebrows. She faced him.

'I want to ask you something.'

'Yeah.'

'It's about Keyley.'

'Yeah. What about her?'

'Well, Kai and me run into her and Cloe and Alex at the mall. And I sneered at her and she returned a nasty answer to me.'

'So?'

'So? well, I didn't like it.'

She told him everything what happened and then:

'You think she's right?'

Tala eyed her suspiciously, but his answer is spared because Kai stood at the door and had heard everything and said:

'Yes, but that is normal. We're not long together and it takes a while before you know each other. I don't know you that well.'

'But, Kai, it sounded that she knew something about you which I don't. You said you two were friends. What kind of 'friends' exactly?'

Now Tala was paying full attention. Kai was aware of the dangers now. Both Tala and Muriel wanted the answer. But he can't give them the truth.

'Just good friends, that's all. You know, hanging out, shopping, swimming with our friends, etc.'

Muriel sighed relieved, but Tala was eyeing him. Kai was looking back at Tala and said:

'What?'

'Nothing.'

Kai left his room and Muriel stayed behind. She looked at Tala's body and said:

'Too bad we weren't togheter. I still hope we would. I mean if things are not working well with Kai. He's become a bit strange since she arrived.'

With that she stood up and went after Kai. Kai was dressing himself, and she undressed herself and went to take a shower. Tala sneaked into Kai's room and said:

'What is wrong with you?'

'Nothing.'

'You're not completely honest with her.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, that you forgot to tell her about the part that you actually liked Kel, but couldn't get her because she already had a boyfriend.'

'What are you talking about? I've never seen her different than you.'

'You know that's a lie. You're jealous now because she's more interested in me. Because she ain't easy like Muriel. And she's a hundred times prettier than Muriel.'

'Whatever. Girls like her have at least had a hundred men in their bed.'

Tala looked shocked. Kai threw him a serious look and then laughed.

'That was not funny.'

'Yes, it was. Now get out. Muriel is finished showering. We're leaving in a minute. so get ready.'

Tala hurried out of the room and waited for them. they came out of their room after 15 minutes.

they hurried to Tala's Ferrari and stepped in. Kai sat next to Tala and they drove to Tyson's Dojo.

Almost everyone had arrived went they stepped in. Tala looked around but didn't see her.

_Ow well, she'll come in very soon._

Tyson turned the music on and everyone started to dance. Kai took Muriel by the hand and led her to a corner.

Tala looked annoyed and sat on a chair.

'Hey Tala. Wazzup?'

Tala faced the drunken Hilary and smirked.

'Already drunk, Tatibana?'

'I'm not drunk yet!'

'Yeah right. Listen. Have you any idea when Kel is coming?'

'No.'

Tala stood up to get a glass of soda. He don't want to get drunk when she's going to enter. Besides, she doesn't like the smell of it and if he wants to make out with her, he shouldn't be drinking.

A girl was watching him and she went straight to him and tapped him on his shoulder. Tala turned around and she pulled him close to her and kissed him. Tala's eyes were wide open and his eyebrows shot in the air. He pushed her off him and said:

'WTF is wrong with you?'

'Nothing, I just saw you and thought you were cute so I kissed you.'

'I don't think you're cute or anything close to it. try to find someone else and leave me alone.'

He turned around and saw Kel looking with a blank expression.

_Shit, what am I going to say to her now? Damnit. And I don't think anyone would help me. She's turned her back on me. Oh no. Now what?_

that girl who kissed Tala, went straight to Kel. Kel looked surprised. They chatted a bit, well, that girl chatted and Kel was listening actually, and then caught her coat and went outside.

Tala hurried forwards to talk to Kel.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'I'm sorry, I know how it looked, but...'

'Don't worry about that. She already told me everything.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Well, in that case, shall we dance?'

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. But they've been watched by Kai from the other side of the Dojo.

_She smiled that special smile. I've never seen her give that smile to anyone but me. She really likes him. I don't want to hear him screwing her in his bedroom or him telling me that he slept with her. God, what must I do? Wait, I already have a girlfriend. I have no right to do something as she's not mine. And yet, it hurts me to know she has another._

He looked at Muriel and smiled. she was looking at him and he didn't want to act suspicious so he started to make out with her.

On the dance floor, Tala was grinding Kel. their heads came closer and before their lips met, Tyson turned the music off.

'We're going to play Truth or dare, people. There aren't many people left, so.....'

Kel let go of Tala and went to sit in the circle which they've already formed. She sat between Ray and Max and Tala went to sit between Kenny and Tyson.

'I begin.' said Tyson with his drunken head.

* * *

**A/N**

yeey, another chapter done. Hope you like it.

**R&R please**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

THNX for the reviews:D (K)

* * *

Tyson spun the bottle and it landed on Mariah.

'Sooooooooo Mariah. What will it be?'

'I'll take truth.'

'I knew you would. Well, let's think. You and Ray are a couple now, right? So tell me, is his dick bigger than Lee's?'

Mariah blushed furious and threw him a filthy look. Ray looked uncomfortable.

'What kind of question is that? You're clearly too drunk.'

'Answer the question, Mariah.' Muriel said.

Mariah looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. Then she looked directly at Tyson and said, while she crossed her arms:

'Ray's. Now it's my turn to spin the bottle.' Ray grinned.

It landed on Kai. Mariah didn't bother to ask him, because he always choose dare.

'Well well well, Kai. I dare you to walk out of this dojo in your boxers and knock on the door of that house on the end of the street and walk back.'

'Hn.'

He stripped in front of them and walked outside. Everyone followed him. He walked up to that house and knocked, then he walked back to the dojo. But, an old man came out of that house and yelled at him.

'You should be ashamed, knocking on old people's house in your underwear. Don't let me see you again or I'll call the cops.'

The old man threw a tomato on Kai's head but missed. Everyone was laughing, except Muriel, Kel and Tala. They all sat in the circle again and Kai put his pants back on, but didn't bother to put his shirt on. He spun the bottle, which landed on Max.

'Hn. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'How much a week do you and Alex have sex?'

Alex and Max blushed and he answered: 'Every day a few times.'

Cloe smirked. 'So that's why you're not gaining weight.'

Max spun the bottle and it landed on Tala. He didn't bother to ask him as well.

'Tala, I want you to make out passionatley with Keyley for 2 minutes.'

Everyones head jerked to his and Keyley's direction. Kai flinched and was looking shocked. Muriel looked like she could shoot Kel and Max. Keyley sat with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Tala was looking a bit nervous.

'Whatcha gonna dooo, Tala? Are you afraid to kiss her?' Tyson's words annoyed him.

'OK.' He said and moved over to Kel. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him - Kai tightened his grip on Muriel -. He parted her legs so he could pull her more closer to him. Then, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him lightly back and opened her mouth a bit. That's when both were drifting away in their actions. That making out session was passionate and erotic. The others were looking shocked. Keyley, who doesn't punch him? How?

'OK, two minutes has passed. You two can stop and spin the bottle again.' Kai's voice stopped them from continuing. Everyone looked at Kai. Team G-Revolution was wise enough to stay silently and not mention anything. Even Tyson. Keyley and Tala furrowed their eyebrows, but said nothing. Max moved a bit so Tala can sit next to Kel. He spun the bottle which landed on Hilary.

'Truth.'

'Of course. If you want to cheat on Tyson, which person would it be?'

Tyson looked angry at Tala and then concentrated on Hilary.

'I don't want to cheat on Tyson.'

Tyson looked relieved.

'Answer the question, Tatibana.'

'OK. I don't want to cheat on you, honey, but the person would be.....Kai.'

Tyson shot daggers at Kai, who looked like he didn't hear a thing. Muriel was now too drunk to feel any emotion. Hilary spun the bottle and it landed on Kel.

'Dare.'

'Right. I dare you to make out with Muriel.'

Cloe and Alex glared at Hilary. Kai and Tala stretched their backs. Mariah, Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson were staring at Kel. Yao, Cloe's boyfriend, looked too happy. She stood up and went to Muriel, who still was lying between Kai's legs. She didn't bother to remove her from there, but smirked at Kai and then kissed Muriel. Miraculously, Muriel kissed back. They made out a bit. Kai looked shocked and was a bit aroused. The idea his ex is kissing his girlfriend between his legs is the most erotic thing he ever experienced. He wanted to join them and it costs all his pride not to join. He had a big urge to take her away from Muriel and kiss her instead, while Muriel was sucking him off and fingering Keyley.

Tala had the same problems as Kai, except the fact that no one was lying between his legs. He had the urge to thrust his dick into her from behind. But couldn't, because of several witnesses.

Finally they stopped kissing and she crawled back to her place next to Tala. Everyone looked in disbelief while she spun the bottle.

They played it until 4 in the morning. Everyone was starting to fall asleep, except Keyley, Tala and Kai. Kai covered Muriel with a blanket and went into the kitchen. Tala saw this and decided to give him one minute alone with her. Then he would go into the kitchen himself. He didn't trust him alone with her.

Keyley was there, getting herself something to drink. Kai stood still and watched her. She didn't look up, but he knew that she was aware of his presence. He sighed and decided to break the ice.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'I want to talk about something, with you, about you, about us actually.'

Kel raised an eyebrow. 'Why?'

He took a better look at her. It was clearly obvious that she already was finished with him. Especially after her arrival. He didn't talk to her and didn't smile at her, nothing. So she's right to be finished with him. Only he isn't finished with her! And knowing her, she wouldn't let him.

'Well, because...'

'Because what, Hiwatari? You're going to get yourself a drink or are you planning to hit on her while your girlfriend is asleep?' Came Tala's voice.

Kai turned around and smirked at his best friend.

'Of course not. I just want a private talk with my best friend.'

'It's obvious she doesn't want.'

'She has to. Then she can ignore me for the rest of her life if she want to.'

Kel was looking at them.

_Why does he want to talk to me so suddenly? There's something behind it. Maybe he's jealous? Yeah right, Kel. Besides, we've got nothing to discuss. The only thing I know is that everything is over._

'I don't want to talk to you now. Maybe another time, I'm quite busy at the moment.'

'With what? Preparing yourself a drink? Don't make me laugh.'

'Believe me, I'm not trying.'

Kai smirked.

'OK. Have it your way, then. Tala, I'm going home.'

He went to wake Muriel and they walked back to their apartment.

Tala watched Keyley.

'What?' as she furrowed her eyebrows.

'Nothing.'

'Whatever.'

Tala came closer to her and whispered in her ear.

'You know, you've made me very hormonal today. First kissing passionately with me, then with Muriel. God knows what I wanted to do with you.'

He kissed her lightly in her neck. She sighed and turned around to face him. She put out her tongue and licked his bottom lip, which he opened and let her slid inside. His hand moved to her hips and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly she backed away, letting him go. He looked confused. He eyed her, but her face stood blank. He sighed.

'I think I'm going home as well. I can't sleep here anyway. Not with Tyson snoring. Want to come with me? We have an extra bedroom for guests and friends who're sleeping over.'

Kel looked around and sighed.

'OK.'

Tala grabbed her hand and they both walked to his car. They drove silently until his apartment. He parked his car and both stepped out of it. She followed him to his door, which he opened and led her inside. He showed her her room.

'This is your room. We wash the covers, if you're wondering.'

He looked at her. She was suspiciously silent. She looked at the other door, next to hers and Tala said:

'That's Kai's room.'

'I thought he lived with his grandfather in that mansion.'

'He did, but he wanted a place of his own.'

'Ow.'

She stepped into her room and looked around. Tala followed her and showed her everything. He turned around, looked at her and to his surprise, she was looking at him too, with a mysterious smile.

'Thanks.. You can go now. I want to undress.'

He walked until he was in front of her and grabbed her breast while he said: 'I'll help you.' He kissed her in her neck and lifted her top. He placed his lips on hers and they started kissing again. He lifted her top and threw it on the ground along with her bra. She threw his shirt on the ground. Bot were naked from the top. Tala let go of her and went to sit on the bed, with a huge smirk. She smirked back and walked slowly over to him. She pushed him back and kissed him, while she unbuttoned his jeans. She went down and started to suck him off. He gasped and started to moan, while he massaged her scalp. He came after a while. She licked it up and faced him. He kissed her forehead and flipped her over. He was trailing kisses from her neck to her stomach and pulled off her skirt and thong. He went down and started to torture her sensitive area.

What they both didn't know, was that Kai had heard them coming in. He came out of his room to see that his ex-girlfriend is kissing his best friend, while he's massaging her breasts. And then she's sucking him off. And right now he's licking her!!! Kai looked shocked as this all continued in front of his eyes.

'Tala, please....don't....stop.......God.....'

Tala knew she would climax soon and withdrew his tongue. She grunted. He lay on top of her and whispered.

'You want me in you?'

She felt the tip of his dick against her entrance.

'Yes.'

He kissed her as he slowly entered her. She gasped and clung on to him. He didn't push everything in her. He wanted to save it for later, when they both we're losing full control.

He trusted in her, making her moan.

'God, girl. You're fucking tight.'

This was it for Kai. He wanted to storm in and throw Tala of her and do her instead, but something in his head said not to. She was not his girlfriend anymore, and she didn't want to be. He felt a tear slid down from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His best friend is screwing his ex.

'Turn around.'

Kel obeyed and turned around. He pushed his whole dick inside her and she gasped.

'Oh my.... aaaaah, you're so big.'

Kai turned around and went into his room. He lied next to Muriel. Trying to sleep, but couldn't. 1: because of the fact that his ex-girlfriend is screwed by his best friend. And 2: he was listening to the noise. You could only hear them when you are concentrating on it. They've finished. He heard Tala say something that sounded like: 'That was good.' Keyley whispered something back. And then it was silent. Tears slid over his face and he fell asleep.

Tala was on top of Keyley and didn't plan to move off her.

'What made you thrusting in me like that? Or are you always fucking like that?' she suddenly said.

He smiled.

'I'm trying to get you for a long time. Remember? Besides, it was you who kissed Muriel and made me hormonal today.'

'Hn. True. What was it? yeah, I got it. What were you about to do with me when you whispered in my ear in the kitchen?'

'You were kissing Muriel, with your ass back up. I wanted to take you right then and there. Even Kai wanted to join you two.' - smirk -

'Hn. Seriously. You know what? I want again.' And she flipped him over.

'Oh no. I want to be in control.'

'You were a minute ago. Now it's my turn.'

She turned her back to him and sat on his dick. He slid inside her and he sighed. She placed her hands behind her, on his chest and started riding him. His hand were on her hips, helping her to move faster. Both were reaching their peak. He placed his hands on her breasts and soon they both climaxed. He released everything inside her. She moved off him and snuggled against his chest and fell asleep. Tala wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

Keyley woke up early in the morning. She could hear Muriel whispering and kissing Kai goodbye. A door is closed and suddenly silence.

Tala woke up and smiled. 'Hey, already awake?'

'Yeah.'

She stood up and was searching her clothes.

'Where is the shower?'

'Next to the kitchen. Why are you in a hurry?'

'I want to take a shower.'

'Why?'

'I smell like you.'

He grinned. 'That's good. How about taking a shower together?'

'Fine. Get some towels then.'

He gave her a big towel and she covered herself with it. then she went to the shower, Tala behind her. They met Kai on their way. Kel didn't look at him, nor was giving any sign that she saw him. Tala looked at him and smirked to him, while he winked. Kai looked away.

After 15 minutes, both Kel and Tala returned to the kitchen. they were dressed and both were acting a bit different. Kai was looking at his sandwich. He felt awkward and so did Kel. So Tala spoke.

'Morning, sunshine. Slept well?'

'No.'

'How come?'

'Because of you two.' He still didn't look up from his sandwich. Keyley shot him a murderous glare.

'Really.'

'Yes. You two were making a lot of noise.'

'Not more than you and Muriel.'

'Hn.'

Tala exchanged looks with Kel. She furrowed her eyebrows, kissed Tala and left the kitchen. They heard the door close.

'She left. Damnit. Why? You should have kept your mouth shut.'

'She didn't leave because of what I said. She left because of me. I don't think she want to hang around me. So, how was she?'

Tala knew he didn't want to discuss her behaviour any further so he answered.

'Awesome. She's so hot and very tight. Damn, I never came that fast.'

'Hn. She neither, probably.' Kai smirked.

'What?'

'I've heard her say that you were so big.'

'Ow. Hahaha. Yeah. That hot body of hers and the fact that she's very tight is helping too.'

'So.... You're dating her now?'

'I guess.'

'What do you mean with "I guess"'

'Well, I haven't asked her and she didn't mention it either, so actually...I don't know.'

Kai sweatdropped.

'You're so stupid. Do you want her as your girlfriend?'

'Of course.'

'Then go after her and talk about it. She won't bring it up, you know.'

Tala nodded and was about to leave the apartment when Kai's voice froze him.

'Tala. Be good to her. If I hear that you are doing things behind her back of things she don't want, you'll answer to me.'

Tala didn't answered but left. He slammed the door.

Kai ate his sandwich while he was thinking.

_I don't want him to cheat on her, like he did to all the others. Besides, I don't know how she'll react if he would cheat on her. Or actually I want to. So she can return to me. No, I didn't think that. I don't want her back. Damn, what are these feelings and thoughts mean? That I love her? Yeah right. In my dreams. Then why I feel so powerless and angry at Tala and her? Why did I want to take her yesterday. I need to talk to her. Maybe then everything would be solved._

* * *

**A/U:**

I hope you all like it.

**R&R PLEASE that stimulates me to update.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Thank you for the reviews(K):D Yes I know how this story ends, but it's not time for it to end....yet. haha we're coming closer. Have fun reading this chapter:D

* * *

Kel was walking to Cornell's home and suddenly Tala's car stopped next to her. He beeped and Kel looked surprised to see him. He lowered the window and said:

'Come in, I'll give you a ride.'

She stepped in and sat.

'Why did you left?' One eye on the road and the other fixed on Kel(figural).

'Why?'

'Because it was either because of me or Kai. And I want to know.'

'Because of Kai. And don't ask me why.'

'Why?' -smirk-

'Hn.' -annoyed-

'Just kidding. I've an important question for you.'

She turned to look at him. He parked the car on an empty parking place. She crossed her arms and furrowed eyebrows. He swallowed.

'Would you like to be my girlfriend?'

She stared. He felt awkward and stared back. After a few seconds - it looked like hours for Tala - he started to talk.

'I'm sorry, I didn't knew.... I mean..... We had sex and it didn't mean a thing to you, but to me it did and I thought.....'

'Sure.'

'And I thought you wanted more than just sex or a one night stand and...'

Tala looked up.

'What?'

'Sure.'

'You mean... You want to be my....?

'Yes.'

It was Tala's turn to stare. Kel stared back and suddenly smiled.

'I guess we should inform CNN, right?'

Tala laughed. 'Yeah. I never thought you would be mine.'

'Believe me, me neither.'

'So...now we're officially a couple. What shall we do first?'

'What about breakfast?'

'Sure.'

Tala started the engine and drove to the mall. There they ordered 2 sandwiches and a cup of tea.

'Finally I see you eat something.'

'Hn.'

'I'm afraid to crush you, you know that?'

'Don't worry, it won't happen. I'll stay on top.' -smirk-

'You'd better eat more, missy, or I'll crush you. You won't stay on top.' -smirk-

'We'll see.'

'How long are you and what's your weight?'

Kel stopped chewing.

'What? What kind of question is that?'

'I'm just curious. You're so skinny, I'm really afraid. Don't tell me you think you're fat.'

'1.75 and 50 kg.'

'I'll order an other sandwich for you.'

'What? No. I won't eat it.'

'OK. If you promise me to eat more at lunch.'

'Mmmkay, I promise.'

'Good.'

They finished their sandwiches and tea and left.

'So, what do you want to do now?'

'Don't know. Whatever you want.'

'I don't know. Come. Let's go to my car.'

They stepped in it and Tala started the engine.

'Where are we going?'

'Wait and see.'

'Hn.'

She stared out of the window.

_This is so awkward. I was rejecting him all these years and suddenly I like him. Had sex with him and a day later I'm his girlfriend. Is this right? Wasn't I meant to be with Kai? I mean, if I had told him why I left, would he still have been my boyfriend? No, he would not. I think I'm better off with Tala now._

Tala parked the car in front of his apartment and stepped out. He turned around and saw she was still in the car.

'Kel. Kel! KEL! Step out.'

She stepped out and crossed her arms. Some guys were whistling in her direction, but it stopped with one glare from Tala. Tala and Kai were the most feared boys of the neighboorhood.

'We're going to chill at my place. You know, watch a DVD together, etc. It's Sunday so there isn't much to do outside.'

'OK.'

She followed him upstairs.

'Let's go get some chips, popcorn and stuff.'

They went into the kitchen and both froze. The sight of Kai banging Muriel on the kitchen-table. Tala's face turned red with embarrassment and Kel was shocked. Muriel's face went up and she faced them. But she was almost reaching her peak so she didn't care and stared horney at them while making noises. Kai saw them too. He winked at Tala and smirked at Kel. Tala turned around and dragged Keyley out of the kitchen.

'I don't think I'm hungry now.'

'Me neither. Soooo, shall we watch a DVD in my room?'

'Yeah, I guess. I think they fucked in the living room as well, and I don't want to sit near them.'

'Good.'

She sat on his bed and he asked her which DVD she wanted to see. She wanted to see Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

Kai was taking a shower, while Muriel was getting dressed.

_That was a good fuck. The greatest part was that my best friend and my ex-girlfriend came in and saw me screwing her on the kitchen-table. Keyley's face was priceless. Payback time, bitch. She was fucking jealous._

* * *

Halfway through the movie Kai came in and sat next to Kel. She was comfortably sitting between Tala's legs with his arms wrapped around her. They both grunted when he came in.

'Hey. I already took a shower, you know.'

'I don't care, Hiwatari. We just don't want you here.' Said Tala through gritted teeth.

'I don't care you've taken a shower. Go sit with her and don't disturb us.' -annoyed-

Kai stared amused at her. 'But I want to sit with you.'

'Leave me alone.'

'No.' His hand shot forwards and grabbed her chin. He forced her to look at him. It went too fast for Tala.

'Tell me, Kel, why do you like this movie so much? Not because it's awesome, right? Which one, Kel?'

'Which one what?' Tala was confused.

'Which actor she likes.'

'Johnny Depp.' -with an icy glare-

'Right.'

'I know what you're trying to do. It won't work.' _I'm staying with Tala. You're actually asking me whether I really like Tala or I still like you. He's so....._

'What are you talking about?' Kai said with an innocent look on his face. _Say it!!!! Spit it out!! You want me to fight my best friend? Then say it!!_

Kel ignored him.

'Go away, Kai. We want some privacy.'

'Really? I don't want to go away. You're just watching TV.'

Kel glared at him, got an idea and turned her head to Tala. She had that horny look on her face, which both boys noticed. Tala smirked and said:

'Kai, you better leave now.'

'No.'

'Suit yourself.'

He started to make out with her in front of Kai's eyes. He looked in disbelief how his hands went to her breasts and with one smooth move he removed her top, revealing her chest. She removed his shirt as well and her hands slid from his chest to his belt, which she started to unbelt. Tala's hand removed her thong and he started to finger her. She slid his pants a bit down and touched his cock with her hands. He was already aroused and hard, so when she touched him, he flipped her over and placed himself in front of her entrance. He kissed her in her neck and slid inside her. She moaned as he started to thrust in her. At this moment, Kai ran out of the room, his eyes full of tears.

_How could she? Starting to fuck in front of me with Tala? It must be really over._

Kai entered his room and stared at Muriel, who stared back.

'Are you crying?'

'No.'

'It looked like you were... ow well. Come here in bed with me. Tell me what happened. You changed in 5 minutes. Something is definitely going on.'

Kai stared at her and his eyes narrowed. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, slammed the door behind him and went outside.

Muriel's eyebrows shot in the air. How could a person change a la minute?

* * *

'Tala, come on.'

Tala opened his eyes. He was tired. He looked into Kels eyes and he teased her by not reacting on her and closing his eyes again. Kel knew he was tired, but she wanted again. So she kissed him in his neck and trailed kisses down and took him in her mouth. He gasped as she sucked him off. He was hard again and she stopped. She smirked and backed away from him. Tala frowned. She slipped of his bed, went to the chair and started to gather her clothes. He watched her as she took her thong in her hand. He watched her long legs and cute round small ass and couldn't hold it anymore. He slid of his bed and jumped on her. They both fell on the ground. She wanted to stand up, but he slid inside her and pumped her harder than before. She moaned harder than he ever heard her. As a response to it, he slammed harder. She turned around to see his sweaty face and his eyes full of lust, determined to reach his peak. She turned to face the ground again and before they both knew, they climaxed and collapsed. Both regained their breath and Kel spoke:

'Could you slid out of me and maybe stand up?'

'Mmmm, why?' He nuzzled her neck.

'Because I want to sit and because you're squashing me now.'

'ow.'

He slid out of her and got off her. She stood up and sat on his bed.

'I was squashing you when we were busy. Why didn't you complain then?'

'I could ignore it while I was enjoying ....'our bussiness' '

'I see.'

He stood up, sat next to her and covered themselves with a blanket.

'Maybe it's not the right time to discuss this, but I'm curious. What happened between you and Kai? He was close to crying.'

'It's not the time nor the place to discuss it.'

'OK. When?'

'Tala. Shut up.'

Tala eyed her and smirked. She frowned.

'I think you didn't had enough.'

'What?'

But before she knew what was happening, he parted her legs and jammed inside her again.

* * *

Kel took a shower while Tala was still asleep.

_God, that was amazing. I didn't thought he would have it in him. first he didn't want to, then he does it and then the roles are switched._ - She smirked -

She stepped out and started to dry herself with a towel.

_Kai was crying? Why? Besides it's his fault. He started it in the first place and he didn't want to leave us alone. Actually I should thank him. If he hasn't stay around, we wouldn't have such great sex. Why am I still caring about Kai? Why am I actually thinking about him?_

She threw the towel with force on the ground.

_Because he's your boyfriends best friend. And that's probably not the only reason._

She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Tala came in and kissed her on the cheek. She woke up from daydreaming and turned around to look at him. His eyes were like crystals. Crystals who are telling her that he truly loves her and would never leave her and her thoughts about Kai drifted away. She smiled at him.

'So you took a shower without me? How rude. And you're still naked.'

She smirked.

'As you see. Taking a shower with you will mean having sex during the showering. Am I correct?'

'You definitly are.'

'I think we had enough sex for today.' With an evil smirk.

'I don't think so. I want another go before you're going to Cornell. See it like see-you-later-sex.' he grinned back.

'Maybe you'll get it, maybe you don't.'

Tala's hand shot out of nowhere to catch her, but she moved quickly and slid past him. She heard him say:

'You can run, but you can never hide. Besides I've got your towel.' And the shower started to run.

She was already in the halfway through the kitchen when his words reached her and she froze when she saw Kai sitting at the kitchen table, who was staring at her.

He stood up and walked until he was in front of her. She looked up at him and suddenly his hands were on her hips, pushing her closer to him. Their breathing became faster. One of his hands moved to her back while the other was on her breast. His head moved slowly to hers. Their lips almost met, when she broke the spell. She looked afraid and wanted to walk past him, but he grabbed her. He started whispering in her ear.

'So you think you can forget me? By having sex with my best friend in front of me?'

'What? What do you mean?'

'That I love you, and I can't see it when he's screwing you senseless. I can't picture you without me. I can't picture you with another one.'

'Wat are you talking about?'

He kissed her lightly in her neck and licked her cheek and trusted his tongue in her mouth. As soon as he started, he was finished. She was shocked and he let her go. She ran to Tala's room and got dressed. She closed the door.

_WTF was he doing? Is this his revenge? A cruel revenge. He knows I can't tell Tala, or else I have to tell him everything. I can't do that. He's willing to get rid of Tala as long as he can have me. Is that what he means? And what about Muriel? I feel fucking guilty._

* * *

_She's confused now. Good. Maybe that solves our little riddle. Actually I'm very cruel. She had a hard time. But I know she's strong enough to cope with this. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know for sure that she still belongs to me._

* * *

Tala came out of the shower and met Kai on his way. He was deep in thoughts so Tala left him, wondering when he had returned and when Muriel was gone. He found the door closed and knocked on it. Kel opened it and hugged him.

'What?'

'Not much.'

'Then why was my door closed?'

'I just didn't want someone else to come in while I was changing.'

Tala raised an eyebrow.

'And why did you hug me?'

She kicked the door shut behind him and pushed him hard. He landed on his bed and wanted to stand up to yell at her, but she threw herself on him and whispered in his ear.

'Well, I'm about to leave and I thought you wanted see-you-later-sex. But if you don't want it...'

He held her tighter.

'No, I do.'

And they started again.

* * *

'Bye.'

'Bye. Till tomorrow.'

She kissed him lightly on his lips and went of the stairs. Tala stared at her and then he ran after her. He caught her on the corner. She raised her eyebrows.

'What?'

'Nothing. I'll give you a ride.'

'You gave me plenty today. I can walk.'

'No, not that kind of ride. I mean I'll take you to Cornell's place.'

'Why?'

'Haven't you noticed all these guys? I don't want them to stare at you like that, or following you or touching you, or whatever.'

'OK.'

She followed him back to his car and he brought her to Cornell's. She kissed him and stepped out. Before she closed the door, she turned around, smiled at him and waved. He smiled and waved back. She closed the door and he started the engine and drove back.

* * *

**A/U:**

Well, a long chapter. A lot of Kel/Tala who are in 'love'. Kai's not over Kel and he wants her back, but is she finished with Kai? And does Kai really wants her back? I'll continue this story as soon as possible **(K)**

**Please R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Thnx for the reviews(K)

* * *

Kel found Cornell in his room, crying. She furrowed her eyebrows and stepped forward. He turned around and said:

'We broke up.'

She sat next to him and hugged him. Cor was shaking now.

'It went so well, but then HE came into our lifes and took him away from me. It's that new guy. He started asking Dev to guide him through the city and then he asked him to lunch with him. And now they're dating. He broke up with me.'

He shook uncontrollably and Kel stroked his cheek.

'Then he wasn't meant for you. You two weren't meant to stay together. You'll find your true love. Don't worry.'

Cor looked up at her and smiled. She gave him a napkin and he blew his nose.

'I'm going to make us a cup of tea, OK?'

'Please.'

She went downstairs and came back after a few minutes with two cups of hot tea. She gave him one and sat on his bed. Cornell smiled and started to ask the questions he wanted to ask.

'Soooo, you didn't come here after Tyson's party. Where were you?'

'Why?'

'Just curious.'

'I was with Tala.'

'Really? What did you do? Were have you been sleeping?' He straightened his back.

She sighed.

'Well, I went to his apartment, with him. Aaaaand I slept in their guestroom...'

'Their?'

'Yes, I didn't knew it was Kai's place as well. So, yes, their place.'

'Ow...kay... And then? You slept with him?'

'What makes you think that...?'

'Well, you two kissed before, and then again at Tyson's party, which was really passionately. Kai was fucking jealous. And I saw you two making out in the kitchen again, after Kai left.'

'OK, I slept with him.'

'Really. And what about Kai?'

'What about him?'

'Just asking. Did he saw you two curled up together or what?'

'He saw me twice, while I was fucking with Tala. The first night I came there, he didn't know I was aware of him. And the second time, while he was annoying me and sitting next to me.'

'Wow, wait wait wait. So, the first night you slept with Tala. Kai saw you two. That time, you already was Tala's girlfriend?'

'No, the day after the 'incident'. I had left their appartment to come here, but he caught up on me with his car and he asked me to be his girlfriend.'

'Owkay. And why did you fucked with Tala while he was sitting next to you?'

'Well, Tala and I came back for lunch and we saw him screwing Muriel on the kitchen table. He faced us, smirked and winked. So we weren't hungry anymore and went to his room to watch a DVD. Kai came in after a while and sat next to us. We said we wanted privacy and that we didn't want him sitting next to us, but he kept annoying me and then I thought that he would leave if I started to make out with Tala, but we went further, so...'

'God, hahaha. So, are you aware of how strange and hard this is for him?'

'Why?'

'Tala is his best friend and you're his ex-girlfriend, and now you're his best friends' girlfriend.'

'Could be, but to me it is as well. I mean, Muriel isn't exactly my friend, more like my enemy, and she's my ex-boyfriends girlfriend. And if they ever find out about me and Kai, well, then.... Let's just say Tala and Kai wouldn't be best friends any more. It doesn't matter for me and Muriel, because we've always hated each other.'

'True. But I think Tala and Muriel have to know that you two have dated long before..'

'No. Tala is Kai's best friend. Kai should tell him.'

'That's true.' He eyed her. 'Soooo..... You like Tala? Do you really like him or is it just.....I mean...You really don't want Kai back?'

'Yes. I don't want him back.'

'How's Tala anyway?'

She raised an eyebrow.'Like always.'

'No, I mean in bed.'

'Oooow. Well.....He's good.'

'How big is he?'

'Never had a large one like his.'

'Damn. So he was good too. How did he take you?'

'Cor..'

'Come on. You can tell me, you know that.'

She sighed.

'The first time he was a bit gentle mixed with agression. He wanted me for a long time, remember? So ... And the second time was fucking awesome. I never came that fast or that hard. Damnit.'

'I see. Well, I hope he'll be the one who makes you happy.'

'What?'

'I mean, I always thought that Kai and you would stay together. And I never expected you to fall for Tala. Not after all these years of rejection.'

'Right.'

She looked at him.

'I'm going to my room now. Do you need me for something else?'

'No.'

She stood up and left. She jumped on her own bed in her room and looked at the ceiling.

_What was he talking about? Me and Kai together for ever? I don't think so. And why did Kai act so strange? He doesn't love me. He's just trying to play me._

She fell asleep.

* * *

_Hn. She still hasn't call me. I just give her some time. Or should I visit her in her room tonight? No, I just leave her with her thoughts. She knows that she must face me someday. Did I really said that I love her? No way. Did I mean it? Or was it just because I'm confused and not liking her being with Tala? We'll see._

'KAI!!!!'

He turned around.

'Finally you've landed on earth. How was the trip?'

'Don't piss me of, Tala.'

'I don't want to. I was asking you the same question thrice.'

'Hn.'

'Listen. Let's go and practise our beyblade skills.'

'Hn.'

'Why not?'

'Hn.'

'You're the one who starts to piss me off. What happened? Muriel didn't satisfy you enough?'

'Hn. Why talking about me when we should talk about you and Keyley? You were busy all afternoon.'

'Yes, I know. Do you mean that you're sexually frustrated now?' - smirk -

'Something like that, yes.'

Tala's smirk vanished. 'Wait, that means that you and Muriel would have....'

'A long night. Exactly.'

'Aaaaawwww, Kai, please don't. I need my sleep. Why not have her now until bedtime, huh?'

'Because I don't want her now.' An evil grin spread across Kai's face.

Tala picked up his cell phone and dialled a number. He shot Kai a smirk and started to talk.

'Hey, babe. I have a question.'

'...'

'Can I sleep at Cornell's place tonight? Someone has planned nasty things for tonight here, and I don't want to witness it.'

'...'

'Great, see you later then.'

He hang up and smirked at Kai.

'That would be a long night for me too.'

'I don't think so.'

'Why not?'

'We have school tomorrow, remember?'

'Don't worry, we'll start early.'

* * *

_Her thinking isn't what it used to be. She must return to her old self again. How can I help her to do it? She's become soft and doesn't understand a lot of things. I miss the cold, smart, antisocial Keyley._

'Hey Cor, do you mind if Tala's sleeping over?'

'What? No, of course not. What are the plans then? I'm going to get some sleep right?'

'Don't worry.'

'OK.'

He looked at her and she smiled. He was still thinking after she left.

Suddenly: DING DONG.

He hurried down the stairs and opened the door for Tala.

'Yo, bro, wazzup?'

'Fine. She's in the swimming pool in the garden. In the back through THAT door.' He was pointing.

'Thanks, mate.'

'But I think it's smart to put your stuff upstairs. Follow me.'

Tala followed him upstairs to her room.

'You can swim too if you want. I let you change, OK? Because she would drag you into the pool with your clothes on if she's in a very good mood.'

'Right. Thanks, C.'

'Your welcome.'

Cornell left and Tala started to change into his swim shorts. He looked in the mirror and combed his hair with his fingers, smiled and went downstairs. He saw her lying in a stretch chair and he stepped to her. He hovered over her when he reached her and kissed her lips lightly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

'Hey. What took you so long?'

'Kai was acting very childish.'

'What?'

'He hid all my stuff.' He explained.

'Ow. Yeah, very childish.'

Tala stared at her and thought of how much luck he must possess to have her as his girlfriend. she looked up to find him staring at her and winked. He stood up with an evil grin and lifted her in his arms. She yelped as he moved to the pool. He jumped in it, with her still in his arms. She surfaced the water and wanted to climb out of it, but Tala grabbed her waist and pulled her back in the water again. She turned around and saw his hair. She started to laugh.

'What's funny?'

'Your hair. You look like a girl.'

'But I'm not.'

'I discovered that the first day I slept with you.'

He smirked and kissed her. She kissed back and then removed herself from him. She started to swim laps and he followed her example.

After an hour they came in. Tired and wet.

* * *

**A/U:**

OK, this was a short chapter. Hope y'all liked it.

**Please R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

**chapter 29**

* * *

Six months has passed.

Keyley was wandering on the streets. She's back at her home for 4 months now.

_Boring to be home, especially now Trevor has moved out with his wife and Sheila. Everything is going that fast. I can't keep up sometimes. Max and Alex are engaged, Cloe too. Mariah and Ray are married and she's pregnant. And yet so much trouble between the others. Tyson fights Hilary whenever he gets the chance. Kai broke up with Muriel. What's going on here? I mean, Tyson and Hilary has always been fighting. So that's nothing new. But I thought Muriel liked Kai a lot. I've never expected her to agree on breaking up. Does he want to go on the One-Night-Stand-tour again, like Tala told me? Or does he want to concentrate on his beyblade skills? When did he start with one-night-stands? Tala didn't want to tell me and Kai won't tell me either._

She stood still in front of Tala's apartment door and knocked. Muriel opened the door with an evil grin.

'Hey, what do you want?'

'What do you think?'

'Hmmm, I think....you come for Tala. But you know, I don't think you want to see him right now.'

'Really? Well, I'll decide that myself.'

Kel knocked her out of her way and entered. She opened the door to his room and saw him sitting half naked on his bed, his parts covered with sheets, with a mark of lipgloss on his left-cheeck. She kept staring at him. Finally he looked at her and she noticed his pupils: they were wide.

'God, what have you been doing?'

'I see angels. they're floating around me.'

Kai appeared behind her and stared too.

'Wtf is going on?'

'I think he used drugs.'

'But that's ridiculous. Tala doesn't use any of those. Have you done or said something...'

'Of course not. Haven't you noticed something?'

'Like what?'

'He has lipgloss on his left-cheeck.'

'So?'

'So? I don't use lipgloss. It's Muriels'. Besides, she acted very strange when I came in.'

She told him.

'Really? And he is naked?'

'I don't know. Wait, I'm going to take a look.'

'Yeah, OK.'

She took the covers of him and returned them quickly.

'He is naked. And he has lipgloss on his...'

'Hmmm. Then I think I know what happened.'

'Yeah. Me too, I guess.'

'She gave him drugs in a glass of water or something and then made advantage of his weakened body and mind and fucked him.'

He bald his fists. Keyley was staring at Tala.

'There's one thing. Why did he let her in? Or did she take an easy way? Like your window or something?'

'No window, Kel. No sneakiness. She came in through the front door. Maybe I left it open, accidentally. Besides, I heard them fucking. But I thought it was you with him. So I didn't bother to check.'

Kel eyed him suspiciously.

'Right. I don't make the same noises like her.'

'True. She yells and you just moan. You didn't moan like that when I was .......'

'Yeah, well, doesn't matter. I'm wondering what I should do with him now.'

'You're wondering what.. Listen, it isn't his fault, you know.'

'Oh really? I think it is his fault too. You see, he had made the mistake to let her in and to take something from her. That glass of water or something. And to make myself more clear: He cheated on me, on influence though, but yet he cheated.'

'It's over between you and him?'

'Yes.'

'Noooooo, I don't want it to be over. Muriel, you're mine.' Tala whined.

'I see his mind is still fucked up. It's over, Tala. You can stay with Muriel, wheter under influence or not, I don't care.'

Tala started to cry. 'No, I don't want to loose you. Please stay with me.'

Keyley turned around and left his room. Kai closed the door on him and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him.

'What?'

'Come with me.'

'Where to?'

'Kitchen.'

'Why?'

'Gosh, Kel. You're turning to your old self again. For a glas of water of course.'

'Kay.'

They entered the kitchen. He filled her a glass of water. Keyley looked sharp at the glass and smirked.

'How do I know you don't use the same stuff as Muriel did?'

Kai furrowed his eyebrows.

'Because I'm not desperate.'

'You're not desperate.' she said as she took the glass and started to drink from it.'

'Yes.'

'Then why do I get the feeling that you're desperate?'

'Because you're angry at Tala and now being frustrated. Listening to you, you want me to fuck you.'

'No, I don't.'

'It sounds like you do.'

Kel noticed the switch in the conversation and stayed alert. Kai smirked. She smiled at him and said:

'Why do I want you to fuck me?'

'I'm waaaaaaay better than Tala. In every way.' - still smirking -

'Whatever, Kai.'

This was his chance to change the subject.

'I was dead serieus when I said that you moaned a little when we had sex.'

Kel remained silent, so he continued.

'Is Tala better than me? Or bigger? Or did you miss the sex?'

She looked up at him, but didn't speak. Her face stood blank. Kai crossed his arms and stared back. If there was someone who was going to win this stare contest, then it was him, because she isn't herself anymore. But he was wrong. Her eyes were hard and forbidding. He blinked and looked away.

'Listen, I just want an answer.'

'Did I moan that hard?'

'Yes.'

'I think it's because....'

'Because of what?'

'Listen, it's none of your business. You don't want me back and I don't want you back. I don't even want to have sex with you, so drop the subject. It's over.'

Kai felt his anger rise. He saw her stand up to leave and as she passed him. he grabbed her and dragged her to his bedroom. He pushed her hard and she fell on his bed. He parted her legs and lied between them, facing her as he slowly spoke through gritted teeth:

'So you think you can fool me? I know you want me. Why else would you date Tala. Listen, I'm going to question you, and you'll answer or else I'l take you badly that you can't sit and have sex for a whole month. OK?'

Keyley stared at him. Kai saw the fear in her eyes. The hard look was gone. She was vulnerable again.

'OK. But I want answers in return.'

'OK. You dumped me for my own good. Why didn't you take me back? Why did you leave me with Muriel? Why didn't you want to speak to me?'

'I couldn't take you back. You had a girlfriend. You moved on without me, like I've told you. I couldn't stand in your way again. I wished you two all the luck in the world. And somewhere I was feeling betrayed by you. But I knew I had no right to think like that, because I've been the one who broke up and to tell you to move on. So....'

Kai was speechless.

'But why? I wanted you back. Especially when you came in.'

'You didn't look like you wanted me back. You ignored me, didn't welcome me back, nothing.'

'Yeah, well that was because I thought you were dead and then you was there, alive again and betterlooking than ever. I was shocked. After seeing why you broke up with me, I felt damn guilty for not understanding and yelling at you and stuff....'

'Why did you had one-night-stand? Why did you chose Muriel?'

'I was frustrated and angry. I couldn't believe it was over. I thought we would stay together........... forever. The world has been destroyed the day you left. The world that I had known with you. So I tried to satisfie myself with one night stands. But no other girl could satisfie me like you did. The way you walk, the way you talk, your attitude, your face, your body, clevernes, intelligence... And you understand me. No one had those aspects. And then there was Muriel. She didn't understand me, but she was more than willing. Besides, she has something that reminds me of you. And I thought I could forget you if I had another girlfriend.'

'Yeah, the way I dress. You forgot me. Don't say you didn't.' She grunted.

'I didn't forget you! Never! You were my first. But believe what you want to. Tell me, what's your history with Muriel?'

'We hate each other. End of story.'

'Really? And what's your history with Tala? Don't tell me something short, because there's more.'

She sighed.

'Well, Tala has always chased me. Tried to hit on me. You've read his e-mail once, remember?'

'That was HIS message?'

She nodded.

'That son of a ...'

'That's history, Kai.'

'Yes, OK. Please continue.'

'I hated him. I was gone and came back again. You were with Muriel and what hurted the most, was the fact that you pretended to ignore me.'

'But I didn't..'

'Let me finish. And then Tala helped me. He had become more mature and 'hot'. Also he was not the fully loaded hormone guy anymore. So I started to like him. And you know where it ended. So...'

Suddenly she flipped Kai over and stood up. Kai was flabbergasted by her sudden strength and her confidence.

'Kel, wait. Don't go. I just want to say...I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't meant to..'

'You had your answers and I had mine. We're finished.'

She turned her back on him and left. He heard the door smashed shut. He stood up and punched his pillow, while tears were streaming out of his eyes.

* * *

Kel started to run to her mansion. Still thinking deeply about what he'd said and what happened. She jumped over the fence into their garden and she climbed into her favourite tree. From there, she climbed to the roof, just underneath her is the window to her room. She sat on the roof, crossing her legs and staring in particularly nothing. She felt an intense pain going through her body. The problem is that she's used to pain, so she ignored it.

_Tala cheated on me haha. With Muriel!!! Then Kai starts about wanting me back. Am I losing my mind? Or is it the universe that plays with me?_

A tiny bird sat near her and she looked at it. She started to smile.

_I 'm certainly not. I've wasted more time than ever. It's time to pull myself together and become the girl I once was. Starting now._

She smirked evilly, stood up and swinged herself through the window into her bedroom.

_Playtime is over._

* * *

**A/U:**

Hope y'all liked it.

Please **Read and Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

_She didn't show up this whole week. She don't answer my calls or her friends calls and no one has seen her. Where is she? What's she doing?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. He faced Tala who was looking sad.

'I need to talk to you. I can't stand it anymore.'

Kai nodded. Tala sat on Kai's bed and started to talk.

'I've been so stupid.'

Kai was eying him, but didn't say a word. He wanted him to tell everything so he would feel better and most importantly of all: don't bother him.

'I....She rang the doorbell and I thought it was you, because I saw your keys on the kitchentable, so I thought you forgot them. I opened the door and she pushed me damn hard. I landed with my head on the floor and next thing I remember was that I was lying on the floor and she gave me a glas of water. Everything went black after that.'

Kai sighed.

'You don't remember anything?'

'No. So if you do, please tell me. I couldn't take that commentary from Kel at school and she ignores me and now she's dissapeared again. But she won't tell me. But you..... please tell me.'

'OK. You cheated on her.'

'I wouldn't do that.'

'With Muriel.'

'What? Hahahaha, you're joking right?'

Kai was looking dead serieus. So Tala stopped laughing.

'I...with Muriel? But...How? She took advantage of me?'

'Yup.'

'How?'

'She gave you a glass of water with drugs in it. Then she took advantage of you. Kel came to say hello, but it wasn't you who opened the door, but her. She told her she doesn't want to see you, so she pushed her aside and went to your room, where she found you half naked sitting on the bed. That's when I came in. She was staring at you and I thought you took drugs on purpose because of Kel. But she knew you've cheated on her. She could tell by Muriels's words and the lipgloss on your cheeck and the fact that you were naked underneath that blanket. I tried to stand up for you, but she is stubborn. She doesn't want you. It's over. You should've heard yourself when she said it to you. You said that you didn't want her to break up with you and then you said Muriel.'

Tala sat down and swallowed.

'How could I be so stupid?'

Kai also sat down and watched Tala closely.

'What did you think? That you two would stay togheter, forever?'

'Kinda.'

Suddenly a knock on the door. Kai stood up and opened the door.

'What a timing. Come in.'

Muriel came in and sat on the couch. Not looking at Tala. Tala was shooting daggers with his eyes towards the woman who destroyed his love-life.

'Why are you here?'

'Because Kai invited me to tell me something important and because I care about you.'

'You don't care about me.' Tala spat.

'No, I really do.'

'If you did, you wouldn't have ruined my lovelife. It was you who.....'

'Stop it, both of you.' Kai interfered.

Muriel and Tala looked at Kai.

'Kel has survived many wounds, but the wounds never healed. She is maybe back, but everything she lived throug, her whole live, had left scars on her.'

'I haven't seen any scars on her naked body.' Tala moked.

'Shut up. I mean it figuratively. Let me finish.'

'Sorry.'

'Before all that she had a boyfriend. That boyfriend did understand her pain, her attitude and every action. I think she even started to love him, because he was sharing the same emotions as she had.'

'It sounds familiar. So was her beloved boyfriend then?'

Silence. After 2 minutes:

'I was. She's my ex-girlfriend.'

Muriels jaw dropped, just like Tala's.

'Before you guys even want to say something, let me finish.'

He looked at them and started:

'We were happy and we both thought that it would last forever. Of course we had our moment of fighting and all that stuff, but we always forgave each other. I needed someone wo understood me and she was the only one. And suddenly she broke up with me and told me to go on with my life. I was mad and wanted to kill. I didn't knew she was fighting for me, her friends and family. We wére all selfish, thinking she ditched us. But she hasn't. I felt too much pain, that's why I started those one-night-stands. I was looking for someone like her, but couldn't find her. In the end I took you, Muriel. Then I heard that she was dead. I was sad. Suddenly she came back. Betterlooking than ever and unharmed. I was confused and wanted her back, but I thought about what she told me to do: to go on with my life. And that's what I did. And she didn't want to step in my way, so she started to like you, Tala. Because you look like me. But even you couldn't satisfie her. AND you cheated on her. Under influence or not, she saw it as cheating. That's the secret behind everything. I know I should've told you guys before, but I couldn't. Kel was making it hard for me. She didn't want to tell you, Tala, because we're friends.'

'Now I know what she implied that day when she said that I didn't know you.' Muriel said.

Tala was quiet and Kai approached him.

'Sorry, man. It was harder for me to keep it a secret and it hurted me a lot to see her with you. And when she broke up with you, I didn't think that was fair. Even though I wanted to. She should've stayed with you.'

'It doesn't matter. It explaines why you wanted to know everything all the time. You're not my friend anymore, Hiwatari.'

* * *

**A/U**

Finally another chapter done. Hope y'all liked it.

**Please R&R**


End file.
